The Dangerous Hunter
by Gisella Chiba
Summary: Sí leiste El demonio Obsesionado y esperabas un "Y vivieron felices para siempre", es que eres muy ilusa, no existen los finales felices y mucho menos con un pasado tan marcado como el de Serena Tsukino; una historia de amor digna, no puede ser concluida con tanta rapidez, y mucho menos con la montaña de emociones que vivieron esos dos...
1. Prólogo

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Dangerous Hunter**

 **Sinopsis**

Sí leíste _El demonio Obsesionado_ y esperabas un "Y vivieron felices para siempre", es que eres muy ilusa, no existen los finales felices y mucho menos con un pasado tan marcado como el de Serena Tsukino; una historia de amor digna, no puede ser concluida con tanta rapidez, y mucho menos con la montaña de emociones que vivieron esos dos.

Después de descubrir que Darien había estado "tomando ventaja" las cosas entre ellos cambiaron totalmente, Serena por fin se dio cuenta y aceptó que ama a su macizo moreno, esa pequeña brecha podía ser fácilmente perdonada, al fin de cuentas ella no es quien para juzgar a nadie por el pasado.

Pero algo muy grande está pasando y ahora Darien se ha dado cuenta de que ha bajado la guardia demasiado, también ha comprendido que sus prioridades deben cambiar, porqué:

1\. A pesar de que aún siente celos por el niñato de Kou, ahora entiende que nunca fue un verdadero rival para él.

2\. Serena lo ama. ¡Lo había dicho, en voz alta!

3\. Y lo más importante. Hay un demonio obsesionado de su mujer.

Ahora siendo consciente de este peligro, Chiba está completamente despierto ante cualquier movimiento que pueda tomar ese demente. Las fotos continúan llegando todos los días, junto con textos jodidamente sexuales y sucios; mensajes que perturban y ponen en pánico a su mujer y eso, eso lo cabrea.

Cualquiera que tenga un mínimo de consciencia ante el peligro, se alejaría de él. Pero ese animal parece divertirse cabreandolo. Ha iniciado una batalla contra él y su objetivo como había estipulado, es Serena.

Pero no piensa perder, va ha cazarlo, aún sí tiene que manchar sus propias manos con sangre.

Por ella, Darien Chiba se convertirá en un cazador.

 _ **Un Cazador Peligroso.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

Nota de Autora:

Hola mis hermosas nenas, como recordaran dije que continuaría la historia, y se que ha pasado dos meses, pero -_- con los estudios todo se me hecho encima, al parecer los primeros meses "eran fáciles" y ahora vienen los difíciles XD Pero lo había prometido, así que la continuare, antes a pesar de mis continuos retrasos terminaba subiendo dos capítulos por mes, está vez solo sera uno.

Espero que disfruten mucho de esta historia, que como bien saben tiene que tener un final digno de nuestra hermosa parejita. Las espero!

 **¡Gracias por leerme chicas, cuídense mucho y besos!**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Capitulo 1

.

.

.

Capítulo 1

 _Amelie, Café amargo y lápiz labial rojo._

 _._

 _._

Se acurruca en el gran, sofisticado y caro sofá del salón, pega las rodillas a su pecho y esconde la cabeza entre sus piernas, se abraza a sí misma y se mece de delante hacia atrás, el móvil vibra contra la mesa de centro frente a ella, solloza, y se balancea sobre sí misma con más fuerza, traga saliva y siente miedo, su cuerpo completamente alerta ante cualquier ruido, sabe que nadie va entrar, la puerta tiene el seguro echado, y sí por si eso no fuera poco, en la residencia hay dos mastodontes protegiéndola. Pero una cosa es que ellos estén allí cuidándola físicamente y otra es tener a su hombre a su lado envolviéndola en sus brazos, susurrándole que nada malo le pasaría.

Las tardes se le vuelven una eternidad sin su presencia, y a pesar de que Brownie no se despeja de su lado ni un segundo, hasta que llega el dueño de la casa, aún así el miedo sigue latente en ella; sumergida en sus melancólicos pensamientos, el sonido firme del timbre se escucha, salta sobre su asiento, y se lleva una mano al rostro por inercia, intentado arreglarse un poco, pasa sus finos dedos por debajo de sus ojos, por sí alguna lagrima se le ha escapado, acomoda su cabello, colocandolo todo sobre el hombro izquierdo. Entonces escucha la ronca y grave voz de su atractivo moreno, lo escucha saludar a los guardias y siente cada paso que da hacia la sala, se mueve inquieta, nerviosa, expectante por su llegada.

-Amor .-su voz se ha vuelto un suspiro, lo mira con los ojos bien abiertos, cristalinos, con su aspecto frágil y delicado, en cuanto Darien la ve, sonríe, una enorme sonrisa se forma en su hermoso rostro, por dentro se derrite al escucharla decirle amor de esa forma.

-Hola mi vida.-se acerca, la alza en brazos y la envuelve con fuerza contra su fornido pecho, siente cada parte suave y firme de su mujer, la toca por sobre la ropa suavemente, apretándola contra su erección, quiere que sienta cuanto la desea, y como cada vez que lo hace, su hermosa rubia suspira en su boca, expulsando su respiración sobre él.

-Hola.-susurra muy bajo, aún en sus brazos, hecha un manojo de nervios, con el estómago revuelto y la sensación de estar flotando, aunque bien puede deberse a que Darien la ha alzado en brazos. Con sus piernas envueltas en su cintura, la acomoda de tal modo que al sentarse en el sofá, ella quede en su regazo, sonríe de lado al verla con el cabello completamente desordenado.

-Estás hermosa.-le dice, coge un mechón rubio de su larga caballera y lo coloca detrás de su oreja.

-Tú no estás nada mal Chiba, aunque tengas esa sombra de barba .-se ríe y pasa sus dedos, en el mentón del moreno, este cierra los ojos al sentir su caricia, su polla crece un poco más y se empuja contra el centro de ella.

-Ese par aún están aquí amor, no quiero brindarles un espectáculo porno de mi mujer.-su voz ronca y sensual, llega a los oídos de Serena, está se muerde los labios al verlo, se ve tan apetitoso así, bajo ella, con el rostro retorcido por el placer.

-Lo sé y tú también lo sabes.-sus manos van directo a su cuero cabelludo, sus largos dedos acarician su cabeza, hasta el cuello y masajea cuidadosamente, siente otro empuje en su parte intima, y se muerde sus labios para evitar soltar un gemido.- Y aún así, estás masturbándote.-le susurra en su oído.

-Es que eres tan jodidamente caliente.-da otro empuje, solo que está vez es más fuerte, aún tiene los ojos cerrados, Serena se balancea suavemente sobre él, dándole el placer que quiere y necesita, agradece que haya un pared de por medio entre ellos y los guardias. Continúan unos minutos más así, cada escotada que el pelinegro comienza a dar contra su coño, parece mandarlo cada vez más cerca de su orgasmo, hasta que da un último empuje y se relaja del todo, Serena lo observa amorosamente y sonríe al verlo con los hombros caídos y el rostro sereno.

-¿Tienes que ir a la habitación?.-Pregunta bajo, para que no sospechen lo que han estado haciendo.

-No hace falta.-Abre por fin sus ojos, y le acaricia la espalda.- Orgasmo seco, cielo.

-Sí profesor, ya entendí.-se ríe entre dientes, y se levanta, mira de reojo la entre pierna de Darien, solo por sí acaso, rueda los ojos al ver que no hay mancha alguna, ni prueba evidente de que se habían tocado escandalosamente con ese par aún en casa.

-¿Qué cenaremos?.-Pregunta mientras observa el balancear de su redondo y respingón trasero, su oscura mirada la recorre lujuriosamente, pero se detiene al ver en su linea de visión a los dos guardias.- Señores, pensé que ya debían estar marchándose. -Los mira confundido, no esperaba encontrarlos todavía en la cocina.

-Su hermano nos ha pedido que nos quedemos un poco más hoy, Señor, ha dicho que vendrá dentro de unos minutos.-Mira de reojo a la rubia.- Dice que necesita saber unas cosas más.

-¿No te lo había dicho?.-Serena inclina la cabeza viéndolo, se muerde ligeramente su labio inferior, ahora no sabe sí debe servir o no la cena, sería una completa mal educada si no les brindara, pero tampoco hay lo suficiente, entrecierra los ojos, _"Debería ordenar por una pizza o algo"._

Ambos se voltean al escuchar el telefonillo, la pareja se mira a los ojos y suspiran, el timbre suena una y otra vez, de forma intermitente, casi como sí quisiera formar alguna música, Serena niega con la cabeza y corre a abrirle la puerta del portón, se queda en el pasillo esperando a que toque el timbre, no va ha arriesgarse a dejar la puerta abierta, a pesar de que tenga tres hombres fuertes en casa. El timbre del piso suena, se despierta de su pequeña ensoñación con el moreno haciendo de guardaespaldas, un sexy protector, mira por la mirilla y sonríe al ver la copia de su novio, abre la puerta sonriendo, hasta que siente esos fuertes y bruscos brazos alzándola en el aire y girándola, se detiene de golpe y la pone en el suelo, solo para posar sus labios sobre ella.

-¡Jack, deja de besar a mi mujer!.-Escuchan la voz rota y enfadada del moreno, su hermano se separa y se ríe.

-Deja de ser tan mojigato, solo era un besito de nada.-Sonríe de oreja a oreja, el pelinegro está a punto de lanzarse sobre él cuando los tres escuchan un carraspeo femenino que proviene de la entrada.

-Buenas noches, señores.-Les sonríe a los dos hermanos, Serena siente un extraño escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal, sabe que es, así que se coloca delante del moreno, sí, está marcando su territorio y espera que esa mujercita, entienda el mensaje.

-Buenas noches.-A pesar de sus celos, la saluda, con los brazos cruzados, Darien sonríe al verla tan celosa, para él se ve tan hermosa con el ceño fruncido y moviendo su pie contra el piso. Jack rueda los ojos al ver el espectáculo que tiene frente a sus ojos.

-Bien leona, controlate, ella está aquí, porque tiene que estarlo.-Jack le sonríe de lado.- En realidad ha venido a verte a ti.-La pareja frunce el ceño al mismo tiempo, el comentario desestabilizo a Serena y baja los brazos sorprendida.

-Soy Amelie, psicóloga.-Le sonríe dulcemente, estira su mano y espera unos segundos hasta que Serena reacciona y la saluda.

-Mucho gusto, soy Darien Chiba y está es mi mujer, Serena Tsukino.-El moreno le da un buen apretón de manos, con cuidado de no lastimarla, pero mostrando la fuerza de un hombre de su talla.

-Porque no pasan a la sala, yo voy a preparar un poco de café.-Dice la rubia y deja que su novio los guié mientras ella va a prepara la oscura sustancia, entra en la estancia y ve que los dos guardias ya no están, seguramente deben estar en la sala, piensa mientras enciende la maquina, agacha la mirada y se mueve inquieta, busca las tazas y solo entonces se da cuenta de lo nerviosa que está, su mano tiembla al cogerla y casi se resbala de sus dedos, sino fuera porque Darien aparece justo en el momento indicado.

-¿Estás bien, amor? .-La ayuda, mientras ve como ella asiente con la cabeza.- ¿Serena, qué pasa?

-Solo dices mi nombre cuando te enfadas.-susurra, coloca las tazas en una bandeja, aún con un leve temblor.

-Estoy enfadandome, habíamos prometido no ocultarnos nada más, y tú ahora mismo me estás mintiendo.-Se cruza de brazos, y apoya su cuerpo en la encimera, mira como ella vierte el café en cada taza.-Serena.

-Ya lo sé Darien, pero es que...-traga saliva ruidosamente, suspira con pesar.

-Cariño, dímelo.-su voz se ha vuelto más suave, más cálida.

-No me gustan los psicólogos, se creen que lo saben todo, piensan que por haber estudiado una carrera que trata las mentes, pueden comprender al dedillo una mente retorcida solo con ver a la persona, juzgan, dictaminan pero no ayudan en nada.-Coge el frasco del azúcar y lo coloca junto a las tazas.

-Creí que te gustaba Ryuto.-la mira confundido.

-No te confundas, él es psiquiatra es diferente, me temo que soy así de prejuiciosa. -Su voz destila ironía.

-Puedes darle una oportunidad, ¿Por favor, por mí?.-Pregunta abrazándola por la espalda, Serena suspira y asiente, él realmente la ha destruido.

Darien le da un beso en la frente antes de salir de la cocina, coge la bandeja y sigue a su mujer, por último deja la charola en la mesilla de la sala, su novia le sonríe y comienza a colocar una taza delante de cada invitado, incluso los guardias están en el salón, aunque eso era algo que ella ya se había imaginado.

-Sí no te molesta, podemos hablar de lo que ha pasado ahora.-Serena alza la mirada y se fija en sus facciones, se sorprende al ver el oscuro de su cabello, es un azabache muy intenso, y sus ojos tienen una forma casi felina, de un chocolate con leche medio oscuro, su nariz es pequeña y perfilada, sus labios están pintados de un rojo intenso, como el vino tinto. Eso sin contar con su elegante y cara vestimenta, una blusa blanca manga larga adornada con una falda negra al cuerpo, las medias negras le dan un toque profesional, junto con los zapatos casuales que lleva.

-¿Aquí?.-Pregunta ladeando la cabeza, incluso para ella, eso sería algo bastante brusco.

-Es primordial que las personas que están protegiéndola, estén debidamente informados.-Responde sonriendole al aceptar la taza, Serena frunce el ceño.

-¿Me puede decir porque está aquí?.-La mira a los ojos, y por un segundo duda en sostenerle la mirada, no le gusta la forma en la que la ve, con esa superioridad en los ojos.

-Ella analiza a las victimas de acoso, es para crear el perfil de ese psicópata.-Explica Jack al ver la tensión en su cuñada. Darien niega con la cabeza, indicándole que mejor se quede callado.

-¿Así que va a psicoanalizarme a mí?.-Se sienta a lado de su pareja, el moreno la coge de la mano y entrelazan sus dedos. Sin embargo Darien siente su enojo, con cada apretón que le da.

-Es necesario, así puedo hacerme una idea de porque está tan "atraído" por usted.-Se lleva la taza a sus labios, _"Eso va a dejar mancha"_ , suspira pesadamente viéndola moverse, incluso en sus movimientos destila riqueza, entrecierra sus ojos, le recuerda a Darien y su elegancia natural.

-Eso es evidente.-Parpadea como sí fuera obvio, Darien a su lado intenta ocultar su sonrisa, pero poco lo consigue al ver la cara de perplejidad de todos los presentes, Serena parece notar que nadie comprende, así que lo explica.- Soy hermosa.

Amelie abre sus ojos sorprendida y mira de reojo a su jefe, que está riendo entre dientes, entonces fija sus oscuros ojos en el dueño de la casa, este está mirando embelesado a su mujer, al ver como la rubia sigue observándola, asiente con la cabeza, dándole la razón a sus palabras, de alguna forma extraña le recuerda a una de sus amigas, desvía la mirada, le recuerda a aquella amiga medio loca que tiene.

-Bien, ya que hemos dictaminado porque mi hermosa cuñadita está siendo acosada, por un maníaco sexual.-Darien le da un golpe en el pecho y le manda una mirada asesina.-¿Qué? El tipo quiere con ella, eso lo ha dejado claro.

-¿Ha mandado más fotos?.-Pregunta Amelie, con gestos propios de preocupación, Serena rueda los ojos ante ese gesto.

-Sí, al tipo le pone a tono mandarme fotos diarias mías, con textos explícitos de lo que quiere hacerme.-Explica expulsando aire de la boca con pesadez.

-¿Puedo verlos?.-Pregunta dudando, su paciente o más bien cliente, no parece estar dispuesta a soltar prenda y no entiende el motivo, es una victima debería quedar ayuda.

-Por supuesto, es más hace cosa de una hora llegó uno.-El moreno le da un fuerte apretón, Serena se voltea y niega con la cabeza, respondiendole con la mirada lo que necesita saber y no, no vio el mensaje. Darien asiente medio contento medio cabreado, es facil adivinar el motivo de ambas. La rubia se levanta y saca el móvil del bolsillo delantero del short, se vuelve a sentar y lo enciende, coloca la contraseña y busca el registro de mensajes; lo abre y se lo entrega, es incapaz de verlos siquiera.

-Vaya, así que es lo suficientemente valiente para seguir enviando mensajes, debe ser consciente de que ya han pinchado el móvil, no puede ser tan estúpido para no imaginarlo con dos guardias todo el día contigo.-Mira las fotos y entrecierra los ojos.-Esto es de estos días, salen los dos guardaespaldas.

-Sí, lo sabemos, intercala las fotos, van desde que tengo unos doce o puede que menos, luego de hace unos dos años y manda al menos tres de lo que hago durante el día, el gilipollas bastardo está recreando una especie de diario pervertido, lo siguiente que veras sera.-Se corta al escuchar el gemido ahogado que suelta la morena, rueda los ojos.-Bien ya llegaste a eso, una cosa es segura, ha visto mucho porno y tiene una vivida imaginación.

-Joder, esto es malo, ¿Como es que no lo han visto ni una vez?.-Mira enfada a su jefe y a los dos guardias, estos van a contestar pero la rubia se les adelanta.

-Veras genio, sí supiéramos como es, al menos podríamos comenzar por algo, ¿Pero adivina?.-su voz se vuelve sarcástica de golpe.-En una universidad plagada de hombres y mujeres, la cosa no es fácil, no puedes regañarles por eso, todo el mundo anda con el móvil en la mano y es imposible saber quien me toma fotos o no. Sin ir muy lejos, este que está a mi lado también tiene fotos mías de cuando tenía quince.-Lo señala con el dedo índice acusatoriamente, Darien a su lado da un pequeño salto, el resto de invitados mira la escena confundidos.

-Es cosa de parejas, es algo nuestro.-Dice el moreno sonriendo de lado, Amelie lo mira sospechando algo, pero enseguida lo olvida, _"No es posible"_ piensa, y lo descarta por completo al ver como la rubia le sonríe a su novio y acaricia su pierna.

-Muy nuestro.-Termina Serena por él, inclina su rostro hacia su atractivo moreno, pero se detiene al escuchar el exagerado y molesto silbido de su cuñado favorito, lo mira, este le sonríe como un niño travieso y se le mofa en la cara.- Eres patético Jacki, ¿Por qué no te consigues una novia?

-Porque no tengo tiempo, por andar cuidando a la novia del feo de mi hermano.-Mueve las cejas de arriba a abajo, Serena suspira y mira a Darien, este tiene la cara roja, en un principio se cree que es por enfado, pero al ver su mirada, detecta vergüenza. Eso la deja confusa.

-¿Feo?.-Amelie mira a su cliente, y de nuevo a su jefe, alza una ceja preguntándole con la mirada si no se ha da cuenta, de que es su hermano gemelo, su igual.

-Son cosas de niños, es mejor que lo dejes pasar.-Explica Serena, por los dos, la morena asiente no del todo convencida de la situación, con cada minuto que pasa en la sala, entiende menos la situación.

-Bien.-Asiente con la cabeza y se decide por mirar a la persona más normal que encuentra en la estancia, algo bastante contradictorio teniendo en cuenta de que es la victima.-El Sr. Chiba me ha informado de que estos mensajes comenzaron a llegar desde el sábado pasado en la madrugada. ¿Es eso cierto?.-Pregunta, lista para apuntar su respuesta.

-Sí, así es.-Da como única respuesta.

-¿Qué crees que fue lo que lo llevo a hacerlo?.-Sus oscuros ojos buscan los de la rubia, Serena siente la incomodidad propia de sentirse vividamente observada, pero no se mueve ni un milímetro.-Es decir, lleva años haciéndolo, acosándote. ¿Qué ha cambiado ahora?

-Tengo novio.-Entrelaza con más fuerza los dedos de Darien, este le devuelve el apretón.-Eso ha cambiado.

-¿Y qué hay de tus anteriores parejas, que lo diferencia a él? ¿Es por qué vais en serio?.-Mira de hito en hito a la pareja, frunce ligeramente el ceño al verlos sonriendo a los dos.

-Puede ser un motivo, pero el problema no es que yo vaya "en serio" con Darien; el problema es que es mi primer novio.-Sonríe irónicamente a su receptor, Amelie abre la boca sin poder creérselo.

-¿Tú primer novio?.-Pregunta sin creer en su palabras.-Eso no puede ser, eres guapa, no me trago el hecho de que nunca hayas tenido un novio.

-Lo sé, la mayoría no lo creería, pero...-El doble de su novio llama su atención, al sentir a Darien moverse un poco, se voltea y ve como Jack esta dando golpes con el codo a su novio.-¿Qué te pasa Jacki?

-¡Debes estar de coña! Darien, no puedes creer lo que dice, sabes que es imposible.-Mira a su hermano con una cara de perplejidad, Serena sonríe al ver sus gestos, definitivamente son hermanos idénticos.

-Es la verdad Jack, Amelie, para mí mujer, yo soy el primero.-Le sonríe coqueto a su hermosa niña, se inclina y le susurra en el oído.-Y espero ser el único.

-Vaya, bien.-Carraspea un poco, se lleva a los labios un poco de la amarga sustancia y continua.-Dices que las fotos más viejas que te ha mandado son de cuando tenías, doce años hasta ahora.

-Ese es el problema, no estoy segura, y tampoco tengo como comprobarlo.-Hace una mueca con los labios, recordando que los albums de fotos deberían estar en el poder de su madre, eso, sí es que tiene fotos de ella.

-¿No tienes ninguna de cuando eras pequeña?.-La rubia niega con la cabeza pesadamente, Amelie suspira y mira el bloc de notas frente a ella.- Está bien, ¿Entonces porqué crees que son de esa edad?

-En alguna de esas fotos viejas, salen unos amigos, a ellos los conocí a esa edad. Pero luego hay otras en las que estoy sola o con mi madre y me parece que son dos años más atrás.-Se encoge de hombros dándole poca importancia.- Pero tal y como yo lo veo, el que tenga fotos mías de cuando recién comenzaba el instituto ya es bastante malo.

-Por supuesto.-Escribe con rapidez algo, Serena entrecierra sus ojos e intenta adivinar que es lo que escribe tan fervorosamente.- ¿Cuantos amigos tienes?

-¿Es relevante?.-La mira sin comprender la pregunta, la morena asiente.- Tengo seis amigos, han sido los mismos desde la E.S.O.

-En realidad eran siete, y una chica llamada Lita, pero se ha distanciado de ella hace cosa de un mes y medio.-Dice Darien, la rubia lo mira de reojo enojada, él simplemente le sonríe.

-¿Se han enojado?.-Intercala la mirada entre la pareja y sus notas.

-Quería quitarme a mi novio, creo que eso es más que suficiente para alejarme de ella.-Le sonríe con frialdad, Amelie la observa un segundo y entonces asiente.

-Comprendo, ¿Ellos ya saben de la situación en la que te encuentras?.-Su entrecejo se marca al ver que su cliente niega con la cabeza.-¿Por qué no?

-Estamos a semanas de graduarnos de la universidad, sí cree conveniente preocuparlos por algo como esto.-Señala la nada con la mano, Amelie se cruza de brazos enojada y no la deja continuar.

-Creo que no ha comprendido la gravedad de la situación, Sra. Chiba, pero usted está en peli..-Se corta al ver como la rubia frente a ella abre sus ojos exageradamente y se pone roja del cuello para arriba, escucha la risa burlona de su jefe y entonces divisa la sonrisa en los labios del otro Sr. Chiba.-¿Qué pasa?

-La has llamado Sra. Chiba, aún no están casados.-Se continua riendo de su hermano y cuñada.

-Lo siento, lo he dicho sin darme cuenta.-Parpadea mirando el suelo, sintiéndose repentinamente incomoda, las relaciones amorosas nunca han sido lo suyo.

-No es por mí, que ella aún no tiene un anillo en el dedo.-La voz ronca y emocionada de Darien se deja perder en los pensamientos de todos los presentes, Serena a su lado lo mira un segundo y vuelve a ponerse aún más roja.

-Estás cosas las hablamos los dos solos.-Lo regaña por lo bajo, el moreno asiente sonriendo.-Mira, Amelie, no es que no comprenda el peligro que estoy corriendo, pero tengo a estos dos mastodontes siguiéndome a todas partes, no se ofendan por favor.-Los mira, sonriendoles, los dos hombres le devuelven la sonrisa encantados.-Nadie se me acerca en la universidad y ya falta poco para acabar con las clases, cuando eso pase, me pondré de lleno en esto, ¿Vale?

-El problema es que esto no es un trabajo que puedas aplazar, este tipo está siguiéndote los pasos, vigilandote, estoy segura que ya tiene un esquema de todo lo que haces, los lugares que frecuentas, tu horario de la universidad, ¡Todo!.-Termina exclamando y ya con poco aire en sus pulmones.

-Entonces cambiaremos la ruta, ire a otros lugares, y como ya dije ya no falta casi nada para acabar con las clases.-Le sonríe con tranquilidad, Amelie abre la boca sin poder creerlo, niega con la cabeza.

-Es un psicópata sexual Serena, tu eres su cuarto de fantasía, tú protagonizas cada uno de sus sueños, lo que he leído me indica algunas cosas. Primera, que está obsesionado de tí y él lo confunde con amor, un amor enfermizo por supuesto; también por su escritura puedo decir que es un hombre de veinticinco a treinta años.

-Espere, ¿Qué?.-Mira la psicóloga sorprendido.-¿Es más joven que yo?

-Ya te dije que no te voy a dejar por alguien más joven, Darien, relájate.-Bromea la rubia, riendo entre dientes, el moreno se voltea y la ve unos minutos, hasta que regresa la vista a la psicóloga.

-Sí, es alguien joven, no llega ni a los treinta años, su forma de escribir es propia de está edad.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan segura? Hay personas que escriben con más diplomacia que otras, y luego hay personas viejas que escriben como adolescentes.-Darien sigue sin creer en sus palabras, para él, ese desgraciado tenía que ser algún hombre de cuarenta y pocos acosando a su mujer, un viejo pervertido.

-Estoy segura de lo que dijo Sr. Chiba, y además debe tener una carrera relacionada con informática.-Mira su jefe, para que él explique está parte.

-Lo que dice tiene lógica, no hemos podido rastrear la llamada, al principio mis informáticos creían que utilizaba móviles de prepago, ya sabes, esos que compras y desechas; pero en realidad lo que hace, es desviar las llamadas a varios lugares, aún estamos en ello, es solo cuestión de localizar la base que tiene hackeada.-Le da un apretón en el hombro, para calmarlo un poco.

-¿Entonces no es un viejo cachondo, sino uno joven? Encontraba más lógico creer que era alguien mayor, pero sí es alguien que está en sus veinte, ¿Por qué me querría?.-Mira a todos asustada, su claros ojos dejan ver como se han dilatado sus pupilas.- Supongo que podría tener a cualquier chica, sí quisiera, ¿Por qué yo?

-Eso es lo que queremos averiguar.-Le sonríe de lado su cuñado.

-Tal vez tú lo conozcas, es más es posible que en muchas ocasiones se te haya pasado por tú lado, tal vez en el centro comercial o en un parque. Estás personas no resisten no ver a la persona que desean, necesitan sentir el peligro de verse descubiertos, o simplemente de que esa persona repare en su existencia.

Serena mira a Darien, este tiene la mirada gacha, ella sonríe y le da un apretón fuerte, el moreno busca sus ojos, ella le sonríe con la mirada, diciéndole que todo esta bien, es imposible no recordar lo que habían hablado en esos días, era simplemente imposible no recordar lo que había acontecido hace tan solo unos cinco días atrás.

Inicio del Flash Back.

 _Está bien mi amor, no estoy enfadado contigo, no me molesta que hayas practicado un poco. Pero ahora deja a ese desgraciado, yo se lo que te gusta y como te gusta. Es mejor que me obedezcas Serena, no quiero enojarme contigo._

 _Hazle caso a tú demonio mi amor, solo yo sé como cuidarte._

Serena está paralizada de miedo, el moreno ha leído el mensaje y comprende el pánico que ve en sus ojos, la rabia lo inmunda y sin poder evitarlo, estrella el móvil contra la pared, se acerca a ella, la siente temblar,la furia crece aún más.

-Te protegeré, te cuidare con mi vida, ese infeliz no va a poner un dedo encima de ti nunca -gruñe, la ira sale por cada poro de su cuerpo, ella traga saliva ansiosa, lo mira y suelta en un susurro lo que piensa.

-Es un loco obsesionado Darien, un demonio obsesionado.-Darien también lo sabe, sus ojos se oscurecen aún más, la sostiene con fuerzas.

-Entonces lo cazare Serena, te entregare su cabeza -Al escuchar esas palabras, la rubia no puede no sentir un poco de miedo, su voz se ha vuelto fría, pero al menos sabe que él la protegerá. -Por ti puedo convertirme en el ser más peligroso.

-Entonces hazlo, protegeme de ese demonio.-Mira sus ojos azules.

-Te lo prometo Serena, ese animal nunca tocara ni un solo de tus cabellos.-La abraza con fuerza, pegando su pecho al de ella, al estar tan pegados, el cuerpo del moreno reacciona, la desnudez de su mujer lo enloquece, además de la adrenalina que lo tiene encendido y lo ha despertado del todo, la toma en brazos y la recuesta en la cama, para entonces la rubia ya notado la erección de Darien.-Ya regreso, espera un minuto.

-Está bien.-susurra, el moreno le sonríe conciliadoramente y se va directo a la sala, sin importarle su desnudez se asoma a las ventanas y decide bajar las persianas, va directo a la puerta principal y le hecha el seguro, recorre la casa solo para asegurarse, cuando se encuentra más tranquilo va a la habitación.

-Ya estoy aquí cariño.-Dice metiéndose en la cama y arropándolos con el edredón.-Tranquila cielo.-La besa en la frente, pero ella aún sigue incomoda.

-Darien, estaba escuchándonos, ¿Como?.-Pregunta asustada.

-No pienses en eso, mírame solo a mí.-Enfoca sus oscuros ojos en ella, toma una de sus manos y la guía en su trabajado abdomen.-Piensa solo en mí.

Comienza a besarla, a devorarla de nuevo, sus grandes manos guían las suyas, hace que baje con cuidado y cuando llega a su hombría, hace que sus pequeñas manos lo envuelvan y lo masajee con cuidado, Darien gruñe al sentir el placer que le proporciona sus caricias, Serena lo imita al sentir sus largos y gruesos dedos jugando en su intimidad, la adrenalina, el miedo y la ansiedad los hace ir deprisa, no han pasado ni cinco minutos de haberse preparado cuando el morena la voltea, y la coloca en cuatro, la joven ahoga un grito cuando lo siente entrar en ella, de una sola escotada.

No le da tiempo a respirar, ni ha pensar, solo puede sentir cada embiste contra ella, cada movimiento, cada golpe que se produce cuando sus cuerpos chocan, y lo pierde todo cuando siente la mano caliente y dura contra su nalga, uno, dos, tres. Su mano se detiene solo para viajar hasta su hombro y apoyarse en ella, creando así una palanca de empuje, los gemidos no pueden evitarse y tampoco correrse cuando su hombre, usa sus dedos para estimularla, ambos llegan al éxtasis juntos y se desploman en la cama, jadeantes de oxigeno. Respirando sobre el otro.

-Sí ese cabrón quiere escuchar que escuche. Que sepa, que solo yo puedo follarte.-La voz ronca de Darien recorre su columna, con cada palabra había expulsado aire caliente, haciéndola estremecer, provocando que pega su cuerpo a él.-¿Entendido?.-Pregunta agarrando su cabello y dándoles la vuelta, ella quedando sobre él.

-Sí.-Medio murmura, casi sin voz, su cuerpo aún no se ha recuperado de su orgasmo. Darien comienza a acariciar su espalda, suavemente.

-Te amo Serena.-besa su mejilla y la vuelve alzar, hasta dejarla al nivel de sus pechos en su cara, comienza a besarlos, mordisquearlos y entonces se prende en su pezón derecho como un bebé, la rubia se estremece al sentir su lengua húmeda jugando con ella, y gime al sentir como su polla comienza a cobrar de nuevo vida.

-Darien.-Jadea, y suelta un gritito al sentir la primera escotada, no puede evitar no repetir su nombre como una posesa, su cuerpo se convulsiona sobre él, mientras él continua satisfaciéndose, casi queriéndole demostrar a alguien que solo él podía producir ese efecto en ella.

Pasada una hora, ambos aún siguen en la cama, completamente enredados entre ellos, con las piernas revueltas, el cabello completamente desordenado y suspirando de dicha; pero a pesar de las muestras continuas de amor, Darien es consciente del peligro que corren, y se da cuenta de que ninguna de los dos puede pegar ojo, y hacer el amor es solo una mera forma de escape para no pensar en nada.

-Joder, no podemos seguir así, por mucho que me guste hacerte el amor, no podemos continuar así.-Se levanta de la cama y busca su móvil, Serena lo mira sin comprender su efusividad, y se pregunta a quien puede estar llamando a esa hora. _"¿A la policía?"_

-¡Joder Jack! ¿Se puede saber porque coño demoras tanto en contestar una llamada?.-Pregunta medio en grito, enojado, Serena parpadea aún más confundida que antes.-No me importa sí estabas durmiendo, tú siempre me llamas para joderme.

-Darien, amor, ¿Para que lo has llamado?.-Lo mira sin entender, y se sorprende más cuando su amor le sonríe para tranquilizarla.

-Jack necesito un favor.-Mira aún más confusa la escena.- ¿Puedes venir mañana a primera hora? Es algo urgente.-Rueda los ojos, seguramente por la respuesta que le ha dado su hermano mayor.- ¿A las diez, te parece bien?.-Se pasa la mano por el cabello.-Vale, hasta mañana.

-¿Qué ha dicho?.-Pregunta frunciendo el ceño, Darien se acomoda de nuevo a su lado y apaga la luz de la habitación.-¿Y por qué lo has llamado?

-Va ha traer el desayuno, y lo he llamado porqué sí queremos protección, él es el mejor.-La abraza con fuerza, pegando sus senos contra su fornido pecho, suspira al sentir la suavidad de cada una de sus curvas, bosteza ya sintiendo el cansancio del día.

-¿Te estás durmiendo? ¿Darien, que es eso de qué él es el mejor?.-Alza la cabeza, su amante acaricia su espalda y comienza a gruñir cerca de su oído, produciendo un suave ronroneo, con la única intención de dormirla.-No hagas eso, sabes que me hace dar sueño.-Dice ya bostezando.

-Mañana hablamos amor.-Le susurra y besa en la frente.-Serena.-La llama con suavidad.

-Uhu.-murmura en la oscuridad, Darien traga saliva apretándola más contra su pecho.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?.-Pregunta con el corazón palpitandole con fuerza, Serena abre sus ojos, y con la mano en su pecho siente el estridente palpitar de su corazón, sonríe pensando en lo nervioso que debe de estar, esperando por su respuesta, antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse arrastrar por morfeo, le da su respuesta.

-Sí, mi amor.-susurra ya medio dormida, Darien sonríe y besa de nuevo su frente, se acopla a ella y se deja vencer por el sueño.

Serena es la primera en despertar, al sentir todo el peso de su novio sonríe adormilada, abre la boca bostezando y se acurruca a su lado, envolviendo sus dedos en su azabache cabello, acariciando su nuca, provocando sin querer que su atractivo moreno se levante encendido de deseo; la rubia abre sus ojos al sentir el primer embiste contra ella, su miembro está fuera de su interior, pero parece que está buscando su cálida entrada.

-¿Amor, estás despierto?.-Como única respuesta, el moreno le gruñe y comienza ha acomodarse en su entrada, guiándose por puro instinto.-Eres insasiable, ayer lo hicimos muchas veces.

-Quiero más.-Murmura entre dientes.-Han sido muchos años solo.-Se excusa, la rubia se comienza a reír pero se detiene de golpe al sentirlo completamente dentro, de una sola escotada.-Darien.-suspira jadeando.

-A partir de ahora, así es como despertaras.-Promete con la voz ronca por el placer recibido, continua con el vaivén, sin importarle que alguien pueda estar escuchando los sonidos de amor que sueltan con cada movimiento que hacen. Para cuando terminan se desploman exhaustos en la cama.-Dios, como te amo.

-Bien, eso está bien.-murmura de forma incoherente, apenas respirando. Resopla recordando que el hermano de su novio, debía estar en camino.- Amor, Jack vendrá en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué hora es?.-Se levanta, al separar sus cuerpos ambos suspiran, pero saben que no pueden repetir, el otro moreno no debía demorar en llegar.-Tenemos media hora más.-Le sonríe de lado después de chequear el móvil.-¿Qué tal una ducha juntos?

-Uh, no será lo más inteligente que hagamos, pero.-Se muerde el labio inferior al ver la erección de su novio.-No lo matara esperar un ratito.-Le sonríe coqueta, ambos se meten en el baño de la habitación riendo, olvidando momentáneamente su creciente problema con un verdadero acosador.

Al salir de la ducha, se cambian con prisas, aunque Darien es el que menos se demora, con la presión del timbre sonando con fuerza.

-Joder, ya podría aguantarse un poco.-Gruñe y sale sin ponerse la camisa, camina descalzo, solo vistiendo un pantalón de franela de color gris, abre la puerta de la entrada ceñudo.-¿Como coño conseguiste subir?

-La puerta estaba abierta.-Sonríe de lado, lo mira de arriba a abajo.-Vaya, una mañana movidita, eh.-Mueve las cejas, bromeando con sus hermano, este solo le gruñe en respuesta.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.-Lo invita a entrar.-Serena está por salir, espera en la sala, ya vuelvo.-Camina por el pasillo, alejandose de su hermano y entrando en la habitación principal.

-¿Qué le has dicho?.-Pregunta frente al espejo, aplicándose una capa de maquillaje natural.

-Que saldremos en unos minutos.-La mira y observa como se pone con cuidado el lápiz labial.-¿Amor, porque te maquillas tanto?.-Pregunta celoso, Serena rueda los ojos al notar su tono de voz.

-Es tu hermano Darien, eso no va ha pasar nunca.-Le sonríe mientras se coloca un poco de perfume en la zona del busto.

-Y yo no creo que sea necesario que hagas eso, es Jack.-Gruñe terminando de vestirse, se pone una camisa negra de algodón, un atuendo bastante sencillo a comparación de la rubia, que se ha puesto un pantalón de mezquilla de color beige, con una blusa blanca con escote en forma de corazón y unas sandalias con un tacón bajo, incluso se ha recogido el cabello en una coleta alta, resaltando así su hermoso rostro.-Te ves demasiado hermosa, no me gusta.-Refunfuña como un niño pequeño, Serena se ríe complacida de sus palabras.

-Tranquilízate Sr. Intenso, es tú hermano, pero debo verme bien, no quiero que le diga a tu madre que ando mal vestida.-Ante sus palabras el moreno rueda los ojos, aunque siente algo cálido en su pecho.-Soy tú novia, y sería impresentable que no me vistiera adecuadamente.

-Amor, aunque andes desnuda por la casa, estarías jodidamente presentable.-Le sonríe de lado, mostrando su adorable hoyuelo, Serena alza una ceja, el moreno se la queda mirando unos minutos, hasta que comprende porque lo mira así.-Solo puedes andar desnuda cuando estemos los dos solos.

-Ya me parecía a mí.-Dice riendo entre dientes, sale de la habitación con su novio detrás de ella, antes de entrar en la sala, toma una gran bocanada de aire.-¡Hola jack!

-¿Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí? A la pervertida de mi cuñada, ¿Dime, qué hiciste para meterte en sus pantalones?.-Pregunta jugando con ella.

-Bajárselos y darle una buena mama..-Es cortada por su novio, quien le tapa la boca al escucharla hablar de ese modo.

-Dios mío, ustedes dos no pueden estar juntos.-La mira a los ojos regañándola con la mirada.-¿Se puede saber de donde has aprendido eso?

-Tú me enseñaste.-Sonríe juguetona, Darien entrecierra sus ojos y de pronto se ríe en carcajadas.

-Eh ustedes dos, no coman frente a los pobres.-Se cruza de brazos.-Y yo que he traído dulces para comer.-Murmura como un bebé.

-¿En serio?.-Pregunta de pronto emocionada la única mujer de la casa.

-Sí, lo he dejado en la cocina.-Explica sonriendo, se levanta y sigue a la pareja que ha ido por la comida.-Creo que solo me quieren por la comida.-Murmura al verlos rebuscar en la bolsa.

-En realidad, mi mujer te quiere por la comida, yo quiero otra cosa de ti.-Darien lo mira tornándose serio de pronto, Jack al ver esa mirada se para completamente recto, mira de reojo a su cuñada y observa como ella, a pesar de que continua moviéndose por la cocina, se ha puesto tensa.-Tenemos problemas Jack.

-¿Problemas? ¿Qué ha pasado?.-Serena lo invita a sentarse, este obedece y se acomoda en una silla frente a la pareja.-¿Es algo malo?

-Es peor.-Dice Darien, su hermano frunce el ceño preocupado.-Serena está siendo acosada.

-¿Qué?.-Mira a su hermano menor sin entender, desvía la mirada a la rubia, quien tiene la mirada gacha.-¿Saben quien es?.-Pregunta adoptando un papel, el papel de alguien serio, competente y digno de su trabajo.

-No, el desgraciado nos mando anoche un mensaje, amenazándonos, quiere que me deje.-Explica y coge de la mano por debajo de la encimera a su mujer, esta se siente menos presionada al sentir sus cálida presencia.

-Déjame ver eso.-Pide, Serena le pasa su móvil ya con el mensaje expuesto, lo lee con cuidado, su expresión se vuelve cada vez más oscura ha medida que avanza en la lectura, y parece que eso no le basta, porque vuelve a releerlo una vez más.-Es un enfermo.

-Necesito custodia para ella mientras estoy en la oficina Jack, necesito que la vigiles.-Demanda a su gemelo, el cual asiente con fiereza, la única que sigue sin comprender nada es Serena, que mira de hito en hito a ambos hermanos.

-¿Se puede saber, de que coño hablan? ¿Qué es eso de que va ha vigilarme?.-Se voltea enojada con su novio.-Darien, puedes explicarme que está pasando.-Le exige.

-Jack es, como decirlo, Jefe de una agencia que se encarga de la protección de personas famosas.-Explica lo mejor que puede, Jack niega con la cabeza.

-Soy dueño de una empresa especializada en la protección de personas, que famosas o no, mientras puedan pagar lo que cuesta un guardaespaldas mio, ya puede ser alguien importante o no.-Serena abre su boca impactada, Jack lo mal interpreta.-No estoy diciendo que tú no seas alguien importante, o que siquiera vaya a cobrarle a mi hermano, lo que estoy diciendo es que cualquiera no puede contar con la custodia de mi empresa.

-¿Eso es lo que haces?.-Pregunta aún sorprendida.

-¿Sí, por qué?.-La mira sin comprender porque tiene una cara de extrema sorpresa.

-Bueno, no lo se, esperaba que hicieras otra cosa.-Parpadea confundida, se lleva un pedazo de pastel a la boca, Jack pone una cara de poker.

-¿Creías que era el hermano que se gastaba la fortuna de la familia, verdad?.-Serena asiente sin dudarlo, su cuñado abre la boca.-Que sepas que yo soy el hermano bueno.

-¿Estás diciendo que Darien es el gemelo malo?.-Le sonríe irónica y sin creérselo, casi escupe el jugo al ver como Jack asiente con tanto énfasis.-Por favor, no digas tonterías Jack. Darien no puede ser malo, ni aunque lo intentara.-Bromea, pero su cara cambia al ver la seriedad en el rostro de su novio.-¡Debéis estar de coña!

-No cariño, tú novio es el ángel caído de la familia Chiba, elegiste al gemelo equivocado.-Le sonríe angelicalmente, al hacerlo dos hoyuelos aparecen en su hermoso rostro, Serena espera que su amante lo niegue, pero este continua comiendo como sí nada.

-¿Es enserio?.-Mira a su moreno, este suspira y asiente despacio.-Pero a mí nunca me has hecho daño.-Murmura sin creerlo.

-Ya te he dicho que te amo, no te haría daño a posta.-Le sonríe de lado.-Eso no quiere decir, que al resto trate igual, ya te lo había dicho antes cielo, que yo no soy bueno. Fuiste tú quien decidió ignorar mis palabras.

-Joder.-murmura jadeando.-Eso explica algunas cosas.-Lo mira de reojo y le sonríe coqueta, Darien entiende el mensaje y con las manos entrelazadas, lleva su pequeña mano a su polla, para que sepa lo que ha causado con sus palabras, Serena se ríe entre dientes.-Sucio.-susurra.

-Eh, ustedes dos, aún sigo aquí.-Alza una ceja, al final los deja estar y continua comiendo al ver que ellos desayunan tranquilamente, pero Jack mira el móvil y recuerda cada una de las palabras del mensaje.-Tendremos que hablar con el conserje del edificio, yo pude entrar tranquilamente, no me extraña que ese degenerado puede hacerlo con tanta facilidad.

-¿La puerta principal estaba abierta?.-Frunce el ceño pensando en la poca seguridad del edificio.

-De par en par.-Responde haciendo una mueca.- Hay que hablar con el encargado, pediremos las cintas de seguridad de la finca, así comprobaremos quien entra y sale de este lugar, en algún momento se tiene que ver a ese desgraciado en la cinta.

-Y se supone que este lugar es pijo, joder.-Murmura tragando el trozo de pan, sin masticar, casi se atraganta, pero lo pasa con el jugo de naranja.-Bien, hagan lo que quieran, yo tengo que ponerme a estudiar.

-¿Lo vas a dejar en nuestras manos?.-Pregunta confuso, mira a su hermano que está a su lado y la observa con una extraña expresión, casi con tristeza.- ¿Está todo bien?

-Jack he descubierto algunas cosas estás últimas semanas, estoy a nada de terminar la universidad y graduarme, y sí me va bien al menos en algo, me estabilizare económicamente dentro de nada.-Darien la mira sin entender sus palabras, frunce el ceño confuso, está a punto de preguntar que significa eso, cuando ella continua.- Lo único malo, sera a ese loco detrás de mí, pero te aseguro que no me va a detener, terminare mis estudios, me sacare mi título, trabajare en lo que más amo y al menos en eso, seré una mujer realizada completamente. Así que, si me disculpan, debo ir a estudiar.

Ambos se la quedan mirando hasta que desaparece de la cocina, Jack cierra y abre la boca unas cuantas veces y entonces repara en la mirada de pánico de su hermano menor.

-¿Qué es eso de trabajar?.-Lo mira, su hermano gemelo niega con la cabeza, haciéndole saber que tampoco sabe nada del tema.- A mamá no le va ha gustar nada eso.

-Te aseguro que a mí tampoco.-Gruñe entre dientes, al final suspira y agacha la mirada, vuelve su vista al frente y observa como su hermano tiene una expresión solemne.

-No te preocupes, te ayudare a atraparlo, a ese desgraciado vamos a hacerle pagar caro.

Darien asiente serio, con la mirada fría y oscura, una mirada muy parecida le es devuelta, solo que está no tiene la misma fiereza, o crueldad que puede verse en el hermano menor, porque el pelinegro, incluso es capaz de mancharse las manos de sangre por ella.

Fin del Flash back.

-No sé si lo conozco o no, lo único importante es que ustedes hagan su trabajo, si eres tan buena para trabajar para la familia Chiba, seras capaz de atraparlo sin mi colaboración. Yo no puedo ayudar en más, tienen mi móvil pinchado, me vigilan todo el día, no salgo a ninguna parte, ese degenerado tiene las mismas posibilidades que ustedes, no hay más ni menos. Así que, Amelie, demuestreme que tan buena psicóloga es y ayudelos a atrapar a ese demonio.

Dicho eso, se levanta sin dejar de mirarla, se da media vuelta y se retira del lugar, no le gustan los psicólogos, nunca le han agradado, tuvo varios de adolescente, y ninguno fue de ayuda. La verdad, no está segura que esta mujer sea de ayuda. Por mientras se ocupara de sus estudios, nadie va a entrometerse en lo único que le ha ido bien toda su vida.

.

.

* * *

.

Nota de Autora:  
Que les pareció el nuevo capitulo?

Como pueden ver las cosas andan un poco tensas...y calientes entre esta pareja.

Espero que puedan continuar leyendome, cuidense.

.

Reviews:

princessqueen: jajaja eso espero XDD

yesqui2000 : por supuesto, es nuestro Darien siempre es muy salvaje con los malos XD.

flor. : muchas gracias por esperarme, espero que te guste la historia ^^

DS-LOVE: jajajaja eso, no es ningun rival para nuestro sexoso Darien.

Astrid Shields: Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leerme y escribirme, espero que te guste la continuación de la historia. Ojala y te guste estare esperando tus comentarios.

Cotita83: Eso, eso...varias veces lo dice, que es un cazador detrás de un conejito...XD estaba esperando que alguien adivinara su pseudonimo XDD pero como nadie lo hizo...ya vale! XDD

Miriam Ortiz: gracias por esperarme, ^^ espero que me sigas leyendo y te guste la historia.

yssareyes48: hahaha de nada, tendría que haber actualizado antes...pero el tiempo y los estudios. Espero poder cumplir mi promesa y subir un capitulo por mes ^^

Guest: ^^ Gracias, a mi tambien me gusta el titulo...se complementa con el anterior.

Anyachiba: jajajajaja tratare de no demorar mucho y ser capaz de ir a tiempo con las actualizaciones ^^ gracias por leerme

coni: Bueno mas que pasar de demonio a cazador...ahora sabemos que el sexoso cazador XDD

SELENE 333: Los estudios son complicados...pero espero poder actualizar con tiempo...paciencia, paciencia ^^ Muchas gracias por leerme.

maria paolini: De nada, recorde que dijiste que querias que te avisara..^^ Espero que te guste la continuación, cuidate y besos cariño!

Badu: jajaja si ahora mostrara su lado oscuro, y posesivo con Serena XDD...todo malote y sexy ^^ jojojo gracias por leerme.

Jan: muchas gracias por continuar leyendome ^^ espero y te guste este nuevo comienzo...o más bien continuación.

Marisol: hahaha muchas gracias, espero y te guste este cap!

usagui: es la continuación de el demonio obsesionado...se que en el otro hay ciertos fallos, y cuando tengo ratitos libres -que son escasos- trato de editar la historia de nuevo...(cuando la estaba haciendo perdi mis apuntes y todo se me revolvio, lo siento -_-)...Pero claro, o edito la primera o escribo la actual...es complicado XDD Espero y me comprendas.

.

.

.

.

NOS LEEREMOS!

NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS! ^^


	3. Capitulo 2

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 2

-¿Cómo te está yendo?.-Mira de reojo a su paciente, espera con tranquilidad su respuesta y la teclea en cuanto sale de sus labios.

-Cansado, estoy todo el tiempo pensando solo en dormir, me están matando en la universidad y tengo a Darien preguntando todo el tiempo si alguien sospechoso se me ha acercado. El otro día estuvo a unto de prohibirme que hablara con hombres, le dije que el enfermo podía ser muy bien una mujer, se lo creyo cuando Jack le dijo que era una posibilidad.

-¿Han obtenido resultados?.-Frunce el ceño lleno de consternación, la primera vez que había escuchado sobre el reciente problema de Serena, casi no se lo puede creer, por un momento creyó que estaba jugando con él, pero ver a su pareja y a dos guardaespaldas le hizo saber que el asunto iba muy en serio.

-Nada, aún no consiguen saber como envía los mensajes sin dejar rastro y cada vez eso los cabrea más.-Se encoge de hombros, suspira y le mira con los labios rectos.

-¿Y tú como te sientes? ¿Te molesta que no averigüen nada?.-Enfoca su intensa mirada en ella. La joven se lleva la mano izquierda a su cabellera y la mueve a un lado.

-No realmente, es cierto que a veces me siento insegura, pero por las tardes me siento mejor.-Responde, sonriendo de lado.

-¿Es porque Darien esta a tú lado?.-Entiende entre líneas.

-Sí, está junto a mí, y eso me da seguridad.-Sonríe aún más, Ryuto asiente despacio asimilando sus palabras.

-¿No estas preocupada porque deje de quererte?.-La cuestiona, recordando que era un de sus más grandes miedos.

-No, ahora no. Se que me ama, que me necesita, como yo a él.-Mira hacia la ventana, y justo en ese momento divisa una paloma que pasa a gran velocidad.

-¿Entonces no te molesta en absoluto lo que él hizo?.-Entrecierra sus ojos, vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Al principio creo que estaba enfadada, pero luego de pensarlo bien y reconsiderarlo todo, me di cuenta de que él realmente nunca me hizo daño, nunca me obligo a nada; estaba siempre en mi poder elegir quererle o no. El simplemente utilizo sus cartas de seducción y amor, y bueno, me conquisto con sus encantos.-Se ríe entre dientes, sonrojandose un poco.

-¿No crees que manipulo un poco la situación?

-¿Manipularla como? ¿Comprando dulces que sabía que me gustaban? ¿Regalándome a Brownie?.-Niega con la cabeza.- Eso pudo haberlo hecho, si yo misma se lo hubiera dicho, es algo que una pareja termina sabiendo, es como cuando estas en el instituto, vigilas a esa persona que te gusta, ves cada cosa que hace, lo que come, lo que detesta y luego lo usas a tú favor. Tal y como yo lo veo no hizo nada diferente a eso.

-¿Entonces no tiene miedo de ningún tipo hacie él?.-Se muerde ligeramente los labios, pero vuelve a su postura anterior, con los labios apretados.

-No, no lo tengo, confío en él, y espero que no me decepcione.-Le mira con sus azules ojos.

-¿Y tú madre, sí vuelve a parecer confiarías en ella?

-Estoy enamorada, estoy cambiando, pero no soy estúpida. Por supuesto que no confiaría en ella, nunca más Ryuto, ella me desechó de su vida, no me gusta suplicar por amor. Está bien si me lo dan, yo lo devolveré, pero no pienso mendigar por una pequeña muestra de afecto.

-¿De donde crees que viene esta nueva confianza?.-La mira unos segundos con firmeza.-¿Qué ha cambiado?

-Todo.-Le da una mirada dura.- Él lo ha cambiado todo, y quiero que continué así.

-¿Te ha llamado tú madre?.-Regresa al tema anterior.

-A veces, supongo que está esperando que acepte al niño en vacaciones, sus llamadas se vuelven constantes cuando quiere algo. Y estamos a nada de que se acabe el colegio.-Se encoge de hombros restandole importancia, cuando para su doctor es obvio que importa.

-¿Y lo harás?.-La mira entrecerrando ligeramente sus ojos.

-Ryuto.-Suspira con fuerza.- Entiendo que tú no puedas comprenderlo, entiendo que tu hayas tenido mucha suerte y hayas crecido con una familia maravillosa, pero yo tuve un padre hijo de puta, un violador que se restregaba contra mi todas las tardes y una madre que se follaba cuanta polla tenía cerca, no me pidas más de lo mismo. Yo no puedo quererla, no puedo, ella ya me ha perdido. Es más, ella nunca me tuvo, así que te pido por favor que dejes de seguir con lo mismo, yo no la quiero, no quiero nada que se haya engendrado de ella, ese niño está maldito.

-¿Entonces estás diciéndome que tampoco te amas a ti misma?.-Alza una ceja, ella lo mira realmente cansada, siente que sus ojos pican, el estrés está pasandole factura, mira hacia un lado ignorandole, una vez leyó una frase que decía, que a veces es mejor callar que seguir vez han pasado unos minutos, unos quince aproximadamente cuando Ryuto vuelve a abrir la boca.- ¿No vas a decir nada?

-Estoy pensando.-Da como única respuesta.

-¿En que piensas?.-Ladea su cabeza, y la observa meticulosamente.

-En lo frágil que es la mente humana, y lo fácil que puede ser corrompida, es como la sangre. Hay un dicho que dice que la sangre es más espesa que el agua.-Cierra sus labios unos momentos, sus ojos se desvían hacia el suelo un segundo y regresa la mirada a su psiquiatra.-Sabes, estoy rota, es una maldita suerte que el hombre con el duermo me ame así, ni siquiera estoy del todo segura que lo ame, ¿Y sabes porque? Porque no se que es amar, nunca recibí de eso, así que no estoy segura de como se deba sentir.

-Seguramente sí lo sabes, pero tú no..-Se corta al escuchar un golpe seco en la puerta, entrecierra los ojos y mira a su paciente, entonces da permiso a la persona de que pase.

-Hola, disculpen que los interrumpa.-Mira de hito en hito, la joven se muerde nerviosa los labios.-El señor Chiba ya está aquí, y pregunta si tardaran mucho.

-Dile que tardaremos unos quince...-Es cortado de nuevo, pero está vez por Serena.

-Es mejor que lo dejemos aquí, estoy cansada.

-Pero aún queda tiempo Serena.-Frunce el ceño enfadado.

-He dicho que estoy cansada, Ryuto, si esa maravillosa teoría tuya es cierta, me la podrás decir la próxima semana. Necesito comer, tener sexo y dormir, así que...-Se levanta y camina hacia la puerta.-Nos vemos la próxima vez.

Tanto el medico como la secretaria se miraron entre sí sorprendidos, antes ella nunca hubiera dicho algo como eso, aunque también es cierto que antes no había ningún hombre en su vida. Del otro lado de la estancia, un atractivo hombre está recostado contra una pared esperando que la secretaria y enfermera del medico regrese, su sorpresa es enorme al ver salir a su hermosa y despampanante mujer de la sala. Está le sonríe y corre a su brazos, él la recibe dichoso, le sonríe y la besa en cuanto la tiene entre sus brazos.

-Hola preciosa, veo que estás entusiasmada por irte.-Se ríe entre dientes al ver la mueca en los labios de su mujer.-¿Creías que no me había dado cuenta?

-Te he extrañado.-Murmura con un puchero en sus finos y suaves labios, el moreno la mira deslumbrado, se sonríe aún más y le da un pico en los labios.

-Te amo, venga vamos a comer.

-¿Donde están los chicos?.-Pregunta en cuanto no ve a los dos guardaespaldas.

-Les he dicho que podían marcharse ya.-Da como única respuesta. Ella vuelve ha hacer otro puchero.

-No es justo, quería despedirme, no los vuelvo a ver hasta el lunes.-Se cruza de brazos, Darien alza una ceja sintiendo su sangre caliente de pronto.

-Cariño, ellos solo están para protegerte no te hagas amiga de ellos.-Le explica, más para su salud mental que por verdadera necesidad. Ella rueda los ojos.

-Entonces que debería hacer, ¿Ignorarlos? Estoy todo el día con ellos Darien, no es como si pudiera evitarlo.-Se sienta en el lado del copiloto, después de que su novio le abriera la puerta, cuando el se sienta junto a ella continua.- Ya es suficientemente bueno que pueda estar con ellos dos y no salir despavorida. Además son un amor, son tan monos.

-¿Monos, es en serio?.-Abre la boca y se muerde los labios enseguida, guardándose para sí mismo su pensamiento.-No te encariñes con ellos.

-No me encariño, pero son como peluches gigantes, de esos abrazables.

-No los abraces.-Medio amenaza, con la voz ronca, carraspea un poco para modular su tono de voz, Serena apenas sí se da cuenta de su cambio de voz, está demasiado entretenida jugando con el móvil.

-No voy a abrazarlos, pero son monos.-Se ríe al leer un mensaje de sus amigos.- Te tengo a ti para eso.-Es lo único que añade, el pelinegro a su lado sonríe de oreja a oreja y la mira de reojo mientras conduce.

-Cuando lleguemos a casa, recuerdame follarte en una posición donde puedas abrazarme.-Dice girando en una rotonda, provocando en el acto que la rubia alce la cabeza al escuchar sus palabras, traga saliva y le mira de perfil.

-Guarro.-murmura y regresa al móvil, sin saber que Darien planea cumplir con su palabra, de hacerla suya en una posición donde ella deba aferrarse a él con todas su fuerzas, él solo sonríe pensando en lo que le espera para la noche.

-¿Qué te apetece comer? -La mira de nuevo, al detenerse en un semáforo rojo, mira hacia la izquierda y divisa un buen restaurante.- Aquí cerca hay un italiano, tienen una pasta deliciosa.

-Vale, me da lo mismo, comida es comida y tengo hambre. -Sonríe de lado, alza una ceja y se acomoda mejor en el asiento.

-¿Segura? Podemos ir a otra parte -La mira de reojo, sin embargo gira en dirección al restaurante.

-Sí, segura; sabes cariño, hay veces que te portas como un chico malo, ese ángel caído del que me habla Jack, me gusta ese lado tuyo. Es sexy y no me pregunta por mi comodidad, simplemente toma lo que quiere. -Sonríe con la mirada, mantiene los labios en una línea recta, el moreno a su lado se muerde el labio y gruñe bajo, siente como la sangre comienza a bajar a su entrepierna, sabe a que se refiere cuando habla de que no le importa su comodidad, últimamente se estaba volviendo un poco bestia en el sexo, traga saliva y trata de despejar su mente.

-Ya llegamos .-Expone con la voz ronca, no dice nada de lo anterior, dejando el tema por zancado, la escucha reírse mientras él sale del coche. Para cuando llega a su lado para abrirle la puerta, ella ya se ha calmado lo suficiente para no reírse, aunque eso no evita que eche una mirada a la zona sur de su anatomía.

Ambos avanzan en silencio y son atendidos por el camarero quien los guía hasta un mesa bastante alejada del bullicio, se sientan frente a frente, y comen en una amena tranquilidad, por una tarde, por tan solo una hora deciden olvidar su nube de problemas, se relajan y disfrutan de la comida, de la conversación, pero sobre todo de la compañía mutua, de vez en cuando, él roza su mano y le sonríe de lado; inclina su cabeza y la mira directo a los ojos, ella lo mira unos cinco segundos y entonces desvía la mirada, buscando un punto muerto, cualquier cosa, solo de vez en cuando regresa sus ojos a él.

-Te ves hermosa. -Se ríe entre dientes, negando con la cabeza.- Debo ser un bastardo afortunado, joder. -Se muerde el labio inferior y se sorprende al ver como las mejillas de la rubia se colorean de un rojo carmesí.

-Porqué sales con eso, el sexo ya lo tienes asegurado, ¿Qué pasa? -Le mira unos pocos segundos y vuelve a desviar su mirada al postre frente a ella.

-Eres bellísima Serena, no tengo que tener ningún motivo para decírtelo, aunque el sexo este asegurado. -Sonríe de oreja a oreja.

-Tonto. -Murmura.- Se siente extraño, estar así, fingiendo que no pasa nada.

-Hemos estado una hora "fingiendo". -Hace las comillas con los dedos.- Solo una hora, y al final no hemos podido evitarlo, ese cabrón nos tiene exhaustos, y nos lo merecíamos joder. Sí lo viera lo mataría.

-Tú no vas a hacer eso. -Frunce el ceño, con los ojos llenos de rabia.- Eso no terminaría nada bien, tú puedes terminar en la cárcel y yo sola, sin nadie quien me proteja. ¿No quieres dejarme sola, verdad?

-Ya sabes que no, eres mía. -Le gruñe, a ella, mirándola directo a los ojos, mostrando furia y posesividad en su mirada; a ella comienza a mojarsele las bragas, pero no sonríe, solo sus ojos le demuestran que está comenzando encenderse.

-Bien, terminemos el postre y luego vayamos a casa. -Agacha la mirada y se muerde el labio inferior después de darle una mordida al postre. Darien la observa con pasión, lujuria, posesividad pero sobre todo amor; al final sonríe de oreja a oreja sabiéndose afortunado.

Unas horas más tarde ambos están recostados en el sofá descansando de la sesión tan intensa de sexo que habían tenido, tienen la mirada perdida en sus propios pensamientos, preocupaciones, ambos suspiran de vez en cuando, ninguno de los lo nota, porque están demasiado ensimismados en sí mismos.

-Amor.-La mira al cabo de unos minutos, la joven a su lado está demasiado inmersa que no lo oye.- Cariño. -Le da un pequeño toque en el hombro, moviendola y provocando que ella enfoque su mirada en él.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Frunce el entrecejo.

-La otra vez dijiste algo muy extraño.- Inclina la cabeza.

-¿Qué cosa? -Se acomoda mejor en el sofá, Brownie al ver un espacio entre sus dueños se mete entre ellos, la rubia sonríe y comienza a acariciarlo.

-Que pronto estarías económicamente establecida.- Sus ojos se oscurecen.- Luego dijiste algo de un trabajo. ¿Lo que te doy no es suficiente?, ¿Necesitas más? Puedo dártelo.- Asiente con la cabeza dándole énfasis a sus palabras.

-Ah.- Se queda en blanco unos minutos mirándolo, sintiendo un calor extraño subiendo por su cuerpo y estableciéndose con fuerza en su corazón.- No es que necesite más, pero, sabías que eso terminaría pasando, estoy estudiando por algo.

-No necesitas trabajar, aquí lo tienes todo. -Señala con sus manos todo a su alrededor.- Puedes hacer cualquier otra cosa, cosas que te interesen, el dinero no es un problema amor, lo prometo.

-Ya te dije que no es eso. -Suspira y mira al suelo, resopla, no sabe como explicarle que necesita tener esa seguridad, no después de toda la mierda que su madre le había echado encima.- Lo necesito Darien, no es por ti soy.- Escucha una risa sarcástica frente a ella, alza la cabeza sorprendida al ver la mirada oscura y llena de rabia de su hombre.

-Sí, ya lo sé, no soy yo, eres tú. -Inclina la cabeza y recuesta su barbilla en su palma izquierda, entrecerrando sus ojos y enfocando su mirada en ella.- Sabes, para ser tan fuerte y valiente como eres, a veces me molesta esa auto-victimización tuya. -La forma en que la mira deja en claro lo molesto que está, Serena se encoge en su asiento y agacha la mirada, recuerda las palabras que le dijo Lita un tiempo atrás, al parecer no era la única que pensaba eso.

-Bien. -Dice con la voz muerta, y comienza a moverse para levantarse, entonces siente como el miembro de su amante comienza a despertarse de nuevo, frunce el ceño, " _Oh no, eso no va ha volver a pasar, no después de lo que me dijo_ ", vuelve a intentar levantarse pero es agarrada con fuerza por la caderas, y siente como Darien comienza a mecerse contra ella, se enfada.- No, para, ya no quiero .-Jadea por el esfuerzo y la dureza de su virilidad.

-Sí, si quieres, eres jodidamente mía. -Gruñe y continúa meciéndose con fuerza, la rubia comienza a jadear.

-No. -Suelta un suspiro y se envara sobre él, la fuerza de su amante la mantiene unido a él, por lo que termina cabalgándolo, sus pechos se mueven con el sube y baja de la pasión.- Para, joder, Darien.

-Córrete y paro. -Gruñe entre jadeos, no puede soltar sus caderas por lo que no puede utilizar sus dedos para estimularla, siente que ya no puede aguantar más.- Vamos preciosa, córrete para mí.

-Darien. -Jadea casi sin aliento y siente como su cuerpo se tensa y se libera unos segundos después, su espalda se arquea por completo y tiene que utilizar sus manos para mantener la estabilidad.- ¡Joder!

-Sí. -Acaricia su espalda y besa su frente.- Te amo pequeña, te amo demasiado y no quiero volver a escuchar que tú eres un problema, tú eres lo más importante para mí, y jodidamente nunca seras un problema. ¿Lo entiendes niña? ¿Lo entiendes, o tendré que follarte hasta que lo hagas? -Serena sobre él tiembla al escucharlo, se acurruca y lo huele.

-Hueles bien. -Murmura y comienza a dormirse sobre él.

-Aún no me has dicho que lo entiendes. -Su mano sube y baja por su tersa espalda.- Dilo pequeña, dime que entiendes que te amo.

-Lo entiendo Darien. -Murmura bostezando, adormilada, cansada por todo lo que ha ocurrido, por darse cuenta tardíamente de que a pesar de que la forzo en cierta forma a hacer el amor, a ella no parece molestarla, ni asustarla, antes de quedarse de nuevo dormida sonríe, sonríe entre todos los problemas.

Cuando abre los ojos, estira su mano al sentir el tacto suave de la seda bajo su cuerpo, sonríe dormida y estira los brazos, entonces busca con la mirada a su amante y frunce al darse cuenta de lo obvio, Darien no está en la habitación, se levanta perezosa y camina desnuda por la habitación hasta que encuentra una de las camisas de Darien, se la pone y huele su fragancia, deliciosa, fuerte y varonil. Sale de la alcoba y camina despacio, aún se siente media grogui por haber dormido en demasía, lo encuentra sentado en su oficina, leyendo unos papeles concentrado, se ríe entre dientes al encontrarlo tan sexy solo con un chandal y unas gafas de lectura.

-Eh, preciosa, has despertado. -La invita a entrar en cuenta la escucha, Serena no se corta y acepta la invitación y termina sentada en su regazo, se dan un casto beso y la rubia decide cotillear un poco en los documentos.

-¿Qué es? ¿Más informes sobre lo que he hecho hoy?. -Se divierte a su cosa, Darien entrecierra los ojos, pero lo deja pasar, a su mujer parece ni molestarle ya lo que hizo, posiblemente porque en realidad hay de verdad un lúnatico detrás de ella.

-No, son documentos de la compañia, es un nuevo proyecto en el que estoy trabajando con Jedite. -Le explica, mostrandole a medias el trabajo que esta en el ordenador y los papeles.

-Vaya Sr. Chiba, no solo es un excelente amante, sino también un poderoso ejecutivo, además de mi héroe personal. ¿No son demasiadas cosas para un solo hombre? -Le pregunta, mirándole a los ojos, a sus oscuros y azules ojos.

-Ser tu amante y tú "héroe", no requieren un problema para mí, te amo, eso es suficiente para poder hacer todo lo posible para hacerte feliz. La empresa por otra parte si es un jodido pasatiempo molesto. -Gruñe, Serena le sonríe mostrando sus relucientes dientes.

-Hay Darien, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?.-Lo observa.

-Amarme, cuidarme y alimentarme. -Responde, ella termina riendo por la broma privada.

-¿Recuerdas eso?.

-Cariño, yo recuerdo cada palabra que dices.-Le acaricia el cabello con su mano, mientras se recuesta ligeramente sobre ella, como si descansara de todo el trabajo del día. - Por cierto, me ha llamado Jack mientras dormías, dice que vendrá ha enseñarnos algo.

-¿Sí? -Se levanta y mira hacia abajo, su vestimenta no es la más adecuada para recibir a su cuñado, y mucho menos con el olo que aún despide, se puede sentir suavemente en ella el olor a sexo.- Bien, me voy a la ducha entonces.

-Sabes, esa necesidad tuya por estar siempre presentable cuando viene el idiota de mi hermano, me esta poniendo de los nervios.

-Darien, cariño, no tengo muy buena pinta, se me nota a leguas lo que tú me has hecho.-Lo señala con el dedo alejandose. -También deberías darte un baño.

-Luego, ahora estoy con esto, a mi no me importa que Jack se de cuenta de lo que hemos estado haciendo.

-Pervertido.- Media chica corriendo en dirección a la habitación, se ríe entre dientes al llegar y procede a quitarse la escasa ropa que tiene puesta. -Bien, hora de un buen baño. -Se mete en el baño cantando. Pasado unos quince minutos dentro, escucha como la puerta se abre, y se voltea sobresaltada, al ver que es el dueño de la casa, vuelve a relajarse.

-Amor, voy a ordenar algo para cenar. ¿Te apetece algo en especial?

-A mi no, pero preguntaselo a Jack.- Continua masajeando suavemente su piel con el jabón liquido, sin perder de vista como Darien se la come con la mirada.

-Me da lo mismo, lo que él quiera comer. -Suspira observándola, se muerde el labio.-Voy a pedir pizza.

-Vale.-Sonríe y continúa con lo suyo, al ver que Darien no se va, alza una ceja.- ¿Y entonces, tienes algo más que decirme?

-Soy un bastardo afortunado. -Dice sin más y entonces se aleja, negando con la cabeza.

-Cursí.- Le chilla riendo. Para cuando sale de la habitación ya vestida, se encuentra en el pasillo al gemelo de su novio.- ¡Jacky! -Chilla corriendo en su dirección y se lanza a sus brazos, por puro impulso el moreno la alza en vilo y hace que la joven envuelva sus piernas en su cintura, sonríe de oreja a oreja y le roba un beso, apenas si un roce de labios, sin embargo Darien ha vuelto a observar todo.

-¡Jack, maldita sea! -Se acerca a ellos.- ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no la beses?

-Es ella, hermano, ¿Qué no has visto como se me lanzo encima? -Intenta defenderse, aún sin embargo, no baja a la joven que está riendo entre dientes.

-Ella puede pasearse desnuda si le da la gana, tú no tienes porque verla, ni mucho menos besarla. -Se la quita, ella solo sonríe y besa a su novio para apaciguarle.

-Ya está, ya está. Sí aquí no ha pasado nada cariño, venga, vamos a comer que seguro que la pizza ya ha llegado.

-En eso te equivocas pequeña rubia, aún no, pero mientras esperamos vamos a la sala, tengo algo que mostrarles.-Camina en dirección al salón, la pareja lo sigue cogidos de la mano, cuando Jack se voltea los observa y frunce el ceño.- Otra vez con lo mismo, estamos en casa, por favor dejadlo.

-Que te den Jack, yo toco a mi mujer si me da la gana.-Le gruñe.

-Sí, sí.- Rueda los ojos su gemelo, Serena se sienta frente a él y fija su atención en los planos que estan en la mesa de centro.

-¿Qué es esto Jacky? -Frunce el ceño sin poder comprender lo que está viendo.

-Son los planos del edificio amor.- Explica Darien, dejando con la boca abierta a Jack, que iba a responder.

-¿En serio? -Mira sorprendida y aún confusa, sin poder darle una forma a tantas lineas.- Saben no me considero la mujer más inteligente del mundo, pero no soy idiota. Y esto para mi no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

-Es comprensible, estos planos no son los típicos que ponen en las fincas, he tenido que pedir permisos para obtener planos originales, con todo sus escondites. Al ser un lugar con seguridad privada fue más complicado.

-Para que quieres esto Jacky, no lo entiendo.-Mira a ambos, de hito en hito. Esta vez antes de que Darien le gane, Jack responde.

-Son los puntos ciegos preciosa. -Darien le gruñe, pero su hermano lo ignora.

-¿Puntos ciegos? Y antes de que respondas, se lo que son, pero no comprendo.-Inclina la cabeza en su dirección, a su cuñado se le hace adorable su cara de confusión.

-Este pervertido, tiene que saber cuales son preciosa, nosotros no podemos quedarnos atrás. Él debe ser capaz de entrar sin ser visto por nadie, así que nosotros vamos a reforzar esos lugares, de ese modo estara sin poder entrar aquí. Es solo por tú seguridad.

-Ya lo se.- Murmura mirando el suelo, Darien la toma de la mano y se la lleva a sus labios.

-Esto no es tú culpa amor, es ese demonio, tranquila recuerda lo que te dije. Yo te cuidare. -Le sonríe tratando de transmitirle toda la confianza posible. Entonces escuchan a alguien tosiendo.

-Sigo aquí. -Entrecierra sus ojos y abre la boca para regañarlos, cuando se escucha el timbre del telefonillo.

-Debe de ser la comida.- Se levanta apresurada, Darien la sigue sacando la cartera, su gemelo se queda en la sala suspirando, Serena abre la puerta esperando al repartidor.

-Cariño, lo que Jack está haciendo solo forma parte del protocolo ¿De acuerdo? -Sonríe y se acerca para besarla, en eso están cuando escuchan como una voz se ahoga de la impresión.

-Lo siento, creo que me equivoque de piso. -Está volteandose para marcharse cuando escucha la risa de Darien.

-No, no te has equivocado. Es aquí, dame eso. -Estira su mano, el joven se voltea y observándolo a los ojos asiente y le sonríe, le entrega la encomienda y acepta a su vez la tarjeta de crédito que le entrega el moreno, Serena coge ambas cajas y se las lleva consigo a la cocina.

-Por fin, muero de hambre. -La rubia escucha la voz de Jack, se medio voltea y le sonríe, se mueve por la cocina con gran fluidez y saca tres copas de cristal.

-¿Te apetece vino o algo? -Le pregunta.

-Uhuh, el vino está bien. ¿Donde está Darien? -Pregunta al verlo que no vuelve.

-Debe de haber pasado algo, ya regreso.- Regresa a la puerta, y se detiene al verlo cerrando la puerta.- ¿Porqué tardaste tanto?

-No fue nada, tranquila. ¿Donde cenaremos? -La toma de la cintura y camina junto a ella.

-En la cocina. -Le responde. Regresan juntos y se sientan frente a Jack y comienzan a cenar.

-Por cierto, pueden quedarse con los planos, tengo varias copias, de ese modo ustedes también pueden evitar esos lugares, pueden ser peligrosos.

-Serena no ira por esos lugares.- Sentencía con voz firme, la rubia rueda los ojos.

-Es lo más seguro para tí, preciosa, es la mejor forma para poder protegerte, ¿Puedes ayudarnos verdad? -Le guiña un ojo, su gemelo reacciona y le da un golpe debajo de la mesa en el tobillo. -Joder Darien, me lastimas.

-Deja de coquetear con mi mujer, respetala joder.- Le gruñe.

-Sí yo la respeto, sino lo hiciera ya me hubiera liado con ella. -Vuelve a recibir otro golpe.

-Otra frasecita igual a esa y mamá, solo tendrá un hijo.- Lo amenaza. Jack se encoge de hombros, restandole importancia.

-Por favor dejen de discutir y cenen. -Serena los observa a ambos, clavando su azulada mirada en los dos, retándolos con la mirada, ambos bajan la vista y comen en silencio.

-Bien, es hora de marcharme. Estare en contacto con ustedes, cualquier cosa les avisare. -Se despide en la puerta y antes de que Darien pueda evitarlo su hermano le roba otro beso a su novia, haciéndola reír.- ¡Adios!

-Lo voy a matar.- Gruñe entre dientes.

-Dejalo, si no es nada.- Vuelve dentro.

-Tú pareces muy feliz cuando te besa. ¿Te gusta, verdad? -La sigue al interior de la casa, después de cerrar la puerta con seguro.

-¿Jacky? Sí, pero no de esa forma, no de la forma en la que estas pensando. -Entra en la alcoba y comienza a desnudarse.

-¿De que forma te gusta? -La observa, cada movimiento que hace, como la ropa cae de su cuerpo y como el suyo comienza a encenderse, ella se medio voltea, mirandolo.

-No de la forma en la que te quiero a tí.- Dice y se voltea por completo, dejando al descubierto un pecaminoso conjunto de lenceria, rojo, el color favorito de su amante.

-¿Y como me quieres a mí? -Se acerca a ella, quitandose la camisa de algodón.

-Dentro, muy dentro de mí.- Le susurra sobre los labios, Darien la toma en brazos, ella envuelve sus piernas en él y lo acaricia, haciéndole saber lo que quiere de él, su vigoroso amante la lanza en la cama y termina de desnudarse, solo entonces se permite devorarla, amarla como solo él sabe.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Nota de Autora:

Posiblemente nunca les dire donde vivo, o sino terminare en un callejón oscuro, perdida entre las tinieblas de dolor que me infringieres y el pensamiento de: Tendía que sacar tiempo.

Espero que disfruten del mini capitulo, porque lo se, es super corto, pero dado que no salía nada más, decidi subirlo.

Lo siento por no poder responder los comentarios, realmente me gusta contestarlos, no crean que no los he leido, leo cada uno de ellos, me gusta mucho saber vuestra opinión, sobre todo vuestras teorias ^^.

Cuídense mucho y por favor, no me odien tanto.


	4. Capitulo 3

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 3

.

.

Se siente pesada, el cuerpo le duele, no por haber estado practicando el sexo con su hombre, no, de eso jamás podría cansarse, pero estaba comenzando a sentirse agotada de la vida, de todos los problemas que venían sobre ella, uno tras otro, tenía ganas de reír irónica ante todo, ante las circunstancias, se sentía maldita, se imaginaba a sí misma en el pasado, un pasado muy, muy lejano, haciendo algo realmente horrible, solo entonces podía concebir el hecho de tener tanta desgracia en su actual vida, era la única explicación plausible que encontraba, ella creía firmemente que había hecho algo demasiado espantoso en su anterior vida para que en esta, le ocurran tantas cosas malas.

Suspira, dejando que de sus labios de cereza salga un denso humo, que enseguida se pierde en el aire primaveral, siente ese ligero ardor en la garganta, y el peculiar dolor que le continúa, no le gusta, pero es la única manera de sentir dolor físico, siempre había sido una cobarde, así que cortarse no lo tenía como opción, el alcohol podría haber funcionado, sino fuera porque siempre terminaba vomitando, y el devolver la comida no le daba dolor, sino un extraño placer. Lo único que parecía lastimarla, era fumar.

Da otra calada y deja el dolor se extienda desde su lengua, ese sabor amargo y después que ruede por su garganta haciéndola arder, provocando que sus ojos se enrojezcan un poco, poco a poco, de nuevo lo libera, por su boca, luego un poco por su nariz, maravillada de como ya no se atraganta, sino no más bien de como su cuerpo se había acostumbrado al pasar de los años, a ese horrible vicio. Mira a la distancia, y se pregunta una vez más, si ese demonio está por allí observándola, deleitándose de la escasa ropa que lleva, le da igual, no le tiene miedo, ahora mismo está en el refugio de su guardián, es consciente de que allí, nadie ni nada puede hacerle daño.

Sin percatarse de que una presencia está observándola con el ceño fruncido da otra calada y lo disfruta, sonríe y se mordisquea un poco los labios, Darien la observa desde las penumbras, molesto, enfadado de ver a su mujer con un cigarrillo en sus dedos, llevándoselo a los labios, gozando de ello, la creciente ira se enrosca alrededor de él, al darse cuenta de que está buscando una especie de liberación que él no ha podido ofrecerle con su cuerpo, con el clímax de la unión de dos amantes.

-Fumar mata. -Dice con la voz contenida, la joven asustada se voltea y lo mira con los ojos bien abiertos, como un cordero asustado. - No me gusta lo que estás haciendo.

-Creía que estabas durmiendo. -Sus mejillas adquieren un leve tono rosa, esta avergonzada se da cuenta el moreno.

-Ya vez que no.- Se acerca a ella y le quita el tabaco, Serena deja que lo haga, no quiere enfadarlo más de lo que ya parece. - ¿Porqué? Sé que debes estar preocupada, pero esto, no es una solución.

-Ya lo sé. -Respira el aire puro, agacha por un momento la cabeza, no queriendo enfrentar su mirada. - Muchas veces pensé en hacer otras cosas Darien, pero esto es lo único que me calma, que me hace sentir dolor.

-Con todo lo que has pasado, ¿Y aún quieres más? . -Arquea una de sus oscuras cejas. - ¿Es que eres masoquista?

-Puede ser, estoy tan acostumbrada ya, que siento que es lo más normal, aunque ya no duele como al principio. -Le mira, sus ojos azules están vacíos y ciertamente tristes.

\- ¿Desde cuándo? -Pregunta tirando lo que queda después de apagarlo en una barra de metal del balcón.

-Desde los trece. -Responde y no añade más.

-Eras una niña. -La toma en brazos, la mantiene un momento así. - No me gusta que mi niña haga esto.

-Ya te dije que es la única forma que tengo de sentir dolor Darien, lo necesito. -Suplica.

-Puede darte un poco de dolor, si es lo que necesitas. - La alza en brazos, Serena se extraña, pero deja que la conduzca dentro de la casa.

\- ¿Cómo? . -Pregunta y se aferra a él, al sentirlo cada vez más tenso.

Darien la lanza en la cama, se quita el pantalón de franela junto con los boxers y deja que su joven rubia se deleite con su miembro, esta abre los ojos impaciente y nerviosa, sinceramente cada vez que su hombre se ponía todo cavernícola, una parte de ella se contraía deliciosamente y a decir verdad dolía, y le dolía mucho, solo entonces comprendió que clase de dolor le estaba ofreciendo.

-Voy a joderte muy duro Tsukino, te haré sentir dolor, mucho dolor. -Le hizo esa suave promesa mientras se acercaba a ella, parecía un animal acechando a su presa, a Serena se le secaron los labios y tembló un poco ante su toque.

\- ¿Solo dolor? -Pregunto ligeramente temerosa.

-Y placer niña, también placer.

Y se lo hizo, de una forma tortuosa, la hizo llorar de dolor, de placer, de amor, le hizo el amor de una forma que jamás podría olvidar, la tomo de espalda, azotó su trasero hasta dejar una clara marca de sus dedos, se hundió en ella hasta el cansancio, su polla se restregó contra su clítoris, haciéndola suplicar, hizo que suplicara por ser penetrada, a ella, a una mujer que una vez fue violada, a aquella niña que nunca pensó en querer ser tocada de nuevo, allí en la cama de su cazador, ella le suplico por su cuerpo, por ser follada con fuerza. Por su amor, duro y salvaje.

Cuando despertó y se estiro, sintió el dolor palpitante por cada parte de su cuerpo, sus pechos dolían, su coño dolía, todo lo sentía muy sensible, cuando se dio la vuelta y quedo sobre su trasero dio un gritito de dolor, también dolía allí, gruñe y se levanta, pone un pie en el suelo con cautela, y siente como un delicioso dolor corre por todo su cuerpo, se tambalea un poco, pero aun así se levanta, se pone una camisa olvidada por su dueño y va al baño, se asea todo lo que puede y sale en su búsqueda, seguramente lo encontraría en el despacho.

-Veo que ya te has levantado niña. -Le sonríe al verla entrar caminando despacio.

\- ¿Qué coño me hiciste Chiba? -Pregunta encarándolo. - No puedo ni caminar.

-Te di exactamente lo que necesitabas y querías.

-Te puedo asegurar que el jodido tabaco me deja caminar. - Le gruñe acercándose a él, en cuanto la tiene cerca la sienta en sus piernas.

-Lo sé, por eso, yo soy jodidamente mejor. -Entonces la besa, introduce su lengua devorando su boca, Serena jadea al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos y se espanta al sentir como la mano de su hombre comienza a recorrerla de nuevo, se separa bruscamente de él, al notar una de sus manos apretujando su pequeño seno.

\- ¿Qué haces? . -Pregunta perturbada por sus caricias.

-Voy a joderte Serena. -La coloca sobre su escritorio y le quita su camisa.

-Aún duele Darien, si haces eso yo. -No puede continuar, su apasionado hombre se ha agachado y está entre sus piernas, con la lengua introducida en su estrecho canal, preparándola por la penetración. - Darien por favor, te lo suplico, para.

-Dime amor. -Vuelve a ponerse en pie, mientras bajo un poco sus pantalones y liberar su endurecido miembro, Serena coloca una mano sobre su pecho intenta apartarlo, algo que no logra, no consiguió mover ni un centímetro de tanta masa muscular.

-Darien por favor, de verdad necesito. - Es callada, el moreno ha abierto sus piernas y se ha introducido en ella salvajemente, ha comenzado el vaivén y ella no sabe cómo pararlo, siente como su entrada vaginal aúlla en protesta, duele, pero abre los ojos al no sentir dolor, su jodido coño parece no aclararse porque el condenado a comenzado a mojarse, a humedecerse más por cada acometida de su novio.

\- ¿Ves cómo quieres, lo notas niña, notas como aún puedes tomarme dentro de ti? -Gruñe lleno de orgullo masculino, sentir como sus paredes vaginales le permiten la entrada había sido algo glorioso, verla a ella con los ojos abiertos y llena de asombro fue el punto del pastel, su polla, dura continúa con roce, sabiendo que a los dos les queda poco.

-Terminare yendo a un terapeuta por tu culpa. -Gruñe acostada en el sofá, descansado del sexo de su hombre, el parece bastante enérgico a pesar de que le había hecho.

-Cariño, yo puedo masajear tu cuerpo, si te duele.

-Si te dejo hacer eso, ¿Prometes no follarme después? . - Pregunta medio esperanzada.

-Niña, no pidas imposibles. -Se ríe al ver la cara de angustia de su mujer. - Te deseo Serena, ya lo sabes.

\- ¿No te cansas? . -Lo mira preocupada.

-Muchos años ninfa mía, muchos años sin sexo, recuerda eso.

-Sabes, yo estuve el mismo tiempo sin sexo, y no morí por ello. - Lo mira, Darien sonríe de lado.

-Amor, lo tuyo es diferente. -Serena palidece un poco, por supuesto que es diferente, ella fue...- Tú eres una doncella, por supuesto que tenías que esperar por mí.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que solo porque eres hombre tenías derecho a tener sexo con un montón de mujeres y no podía gozar de follarme a cualquiera? -Se levanta cabreada.

-Eso solo fue practica cariño, solo practica para poder darte mucho, mucho placer solo a tú. -Le sonríe dejando devastada a Serena y sin saber que responder.

-Eres odioso, me gustaba más cuando temías dar un paso alrededor mío. -Entrecierra sus ojos.

-Fuiste tú la que me dijo que podía ser yo mismo, hace una semana exactamente.

-Sí, lo sé, pero no esperaba que el mismísimo demonio te poseyera y comenzaras a hacer todas esas cosas, sucias y pervertidas conmigo.

-Lo siento ninfa, pero ya no hay marcha atrás. Además, yo sé que te gusto más así, tu coñito se humedece de solo sentirme cerca, lo sé. -A la joven se le suben los colores al rostro, un tono rojo brillante adorna sus mejillas.

-Eres, eres...-Su voz se contiene, no sabe que decir tampoco, porque es cierto, desde que le pidió que dejara de ser tan cuidadoso con ella, Darien Chiba había comenzado a ser más oscuro, peligroso, si cabe, la miraba diferente, la recorría con la mirada continuamente, y antes cuando pedía permiso para tomarla, ahora simplemente la alzaba en brazos (y eso si tenía suerte) y la follaba, la amaba con ganas, la devoraba hasta correrse dentro de ella con fuerza, siempre dejándola temblando, desde aquella noche que la pillo fumando, una semana desde ese evento.

-Jack va a venir, dijo que traerá a tú amiga. -Sonríe irónico, observa gracioso como ella frunce el ceño.

-Ella no es mi amiga. -Se cruza de brazos molesta. - Ella no me agrada para nada Darien, ella te mira.

-Bueno, tiene ojos, lo normal es mirar con los ojos cielo.

-Estas muy respondón últimamente, sinceramente creo que me gustabas más antes. -Alza una ceja en su dirección al verlo arrogante, él continúa unido a ella, y sonríe cuando ella se sonroja al ver sus cuerpos unidos.

-Yo creo, que me amas ahora más que nunca, puedo verlo cariño. - Ella lo fulmina con la mirada, y se separa de él dejándolo con un suspiro en sus labios.

-Sin embargo, eres tú el que suspira cuando me alejo, no yo. -Sonríe de lado y se aleja contoneándose. - Iré a ducharme. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

-Siempre amor mío, siempre. El día que diga que no, golpéame.

Una hora después están echados en el sofá, descansando de todo el sexo continuó, incluso el cavernícola de la casa está cansado, su mujer a su lado mira la televisión, sonríe al ver un hermoso vestido que echan en el programa que le gusta ver.

-Es hermoso. -Suspira como una colegiala, Darien a su lado la observa a ella y luego la televisión.

-Eres una hermosa paradoja niña, no quieres una boda, pero te encanta todo sobre ello, los arreglos, el vestido, el ramillete, las rosas, todo. Pero aun así no me aceptas.

-Ya te he dicho que algún día, pero ahora no. -Continúa viendo la tele, y justo cuando su novio va a responderle, el telefonillo suena. - Debe de ser Jacky.

-Sí, sí, debe de ser mi grano del culo. -Gruñe levantándose, arrastra los pies y se acerca al telefonillo, lo descuelga. - ¿Qué?

-Oh, lo siento, creo que me he equivocado. -Darien frunce el ceño.

-Lo siento, ¿Quién es? . -Pregunta sorprendido y ligeramente abochornado por como respondió.

-Soy Amelie, me tengo que haber equivocado de piso, lo siento.

-No, lo siento, soy Chiba, te abro. -Se disculpa y presiona el botón para que la puerta principal se abra.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpaste? -Llega su mujer y lo mira ceñuda, el moreno con un dedo desliza la marca en su frente.

-Le respondí mal a la psicóloga, pensé que era Jack.

-Ahí. -Asiente con la cabeza sonriendo, entonces se ríe contenta. -No pasa nada.

-Te veo muy contenta, he sido un mal educado y no me gusta, no fui criado así.

-No, no lo fuiste. -Serena se aleja en dirección a la cocina. - Fuiste diseñado para follar, por lo que veo últimamente.

\- ¡Dirás lo que hacemos, niña, tú también lo haces, conmigo! -Medio chilla al verla alejándose.

-Uhuh. -Obtiene como única respuesta.

-Pequeña diablillo. -Susurra sonriendo de lado, da un pequeño salto sorprendido al escuchar el timbre de la casa en su oído. - Joder.

Abre la puerta y da una sonrisa educada al ver a la morena frente suyo, está igual que hace unas semanas, el mismo cabello corto, la misma mirada penetrante y oscura, y esos característicos labios rojo granate.

-Buenas noches, Sr. Chiba. -Saluda dando una ligera inclinación con la cabeza.

-Buenas noches doctora, pase por favor. -La conduce a la sala y la invita a sentarse en uno de los sofás. - ¿Jack no viene contigo?

-El Sr. Chiba, está por llegar, ha ido por algo. -Le responde educada, Darien asiente con la cabeza.

-Bien, uh. -Carraspea un poco y se levanta. - Ya regreso.

\- ¿Se siente incómodo conmigo? ¿Acaso he hecho algo que le moleste? . -Pregunta sin titubeos, ni miedo al hombre frente suyo.

-No, claro que no doctora, solo voy por mi mujer. -Responde y le regala una sonrisa escueta.

-Ella me odia. -Afirma la morena, Darien hace una mueca con los labios.

-Está muy estresada últimamente, además no es de hacer muchos amigos. -Trata de consolarla, aunque tampoco está seguro si eso es lo que quiere la joven frente suya, con su rostro tan quieto, tan "sin ninguna expresión", él moreno está acostumbrado a notar los cambios en el rostro de su hermosa rubia, y esta mujer frente suyo, es una especie de enigma.

-Puedo comprenderlo. -Después de eso, no dice nada más, por lo que el pelinegro lo toma como una invitación a marcharse.

Cuando entra a la cocina suelta un gran suspiro, que llama la atención de su ninfa que se voltea y lo observa, entrecierra sus ojos unos segundos y luego regresa su atención a la cafetera.

\- ¿Te gusta? . -Pregunta enfadada.

\- ¿Quien? . -Se acerca a ella y la abraza por la espalda. - ¿Tú? Sí, mucho, también los cafés que me preparas.

-Tonto, la psicóloga. -Aclara, aunque sabe que Darien sabía de lo que hablaba.

-No. -Sonríe al notarla tan celosa. - Me incomoda un poquito.

\- ¿Un poquito? . -Se gira sobre sus talones, aún dentro de los brazos de su hombre.

-Así de poquito. -Le explica y con el pulgar y el dedo índice muestra la poca importancia que tiene en su mente. Serena hace un sonido con la boca y vuelve a darle la espalda, el moreno se arrincona contra ella apretándose con fuerza, haciéndola soltar un gritito de sorpresa. - Y así es como tú me pones.

-Guarro. -Susurra con la voz contenida.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo, par de pervertidos? . -Se voltean a la par al escuchar la voz de Jack, quien está frunciendo el ceño.

-Nada. -Dice la rubia y le regala una encantadora sonrisa, la cual deja sin aliento al gemelo de su novio.

-Wuau, joder si te hubiera conocido antes. -Niega con la cabeza suspirando, Darien gruñe.

-No hubieras hecho nada, ella es mía. -La aferra más a su cuerpo. Serena suelta una risita.

-Y si yo fuera un poco más pervertida, las cosas que podríamos hacer los tres. -Niega con la cabeza sonriendo, Jack se ahoga con su propia saliva y comienza a toser, mientras que Darien le presiona con fuerza los dedos en las caderas, provocándole un poco de dolor. -Ay.

-Ya verás lo que te espera luego, entonces dirás "Ay" con ganas. -La amenaza con la voz dura, en un susurro, solo para ella. Serena abre los ojos impactadas y se aleja, coloca las tazas en un plato y huye de la cocina.

-Espero que no te tomes en serio lo que ha dicho, a ella le gusta bromear. -Le lanza una mirada que no da replica alguna al asunto.

-Pero tú juegas cosas aún más peligrosas hermanito.

-Puede, pero eso no es asunto tuyo. No la mires. -Gruñe cuando pasa a su lado, Jack le sigue y se sienta frente a ellos, junto a la morena que está recibiendo una taza de un café, espeso, negro y humeante.

-Gracias. -Le sonríe a la dueña de la casa, está simplemente asienta con la cabeza, desanimando por completo a su invitada.

-Bueno, ¿Entonces, ¿qué ocurre? . -Pregunta el dueño de la casa, sonriéndole a su mujer después de recibir también una taza, esta le devuelve el gesto.

-Hemos conseguido averiguar el mecanismo que usa para hacer saltos en sus llamadas. Es evidente que vive aquí, tengo a un equipo rastreando las llamadas originales, yo diría que ya lo tenemos, el tipo cometió un error informático y mi técnico lo pillo, ahora tengo a un equipo rastreando las posibles localizaciones.

\- ¿Es en serio? . -Pregunta Serena, con la boca abierta y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, mostrando la genuina preocupación de alguien en su situación.

-Sí, estoy bastante confiado. -Le sonríe, Darien aprieta la mano de su novia, la rubia se voltea y le sonríe, se inclina sobre su hombro.

-Amelie ha sido de gran ayuda, hemos podido descartar muchas posibles situaciones gracias a ella. -Informa Jack a la pareja, Serena lo mira unos segundos y luego dirige su mirada a la morena frente suyo, inclina la cabeza agradecida.

-Solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo. -Explica, ganándose de nuevo una mirada de desdén por parte de la rubia, Amelie abre los ojos sin comprender que ha dicho mal. Jack a su lado suspira, y su gemelo lo imita como acto reflejo.

Después de la tensa situación que se ha formado, Jack y Amelie se despiden dejando solos a la pareja, que se relaja en el sillón en cuanto se quedan solos, Serena recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de su novio y suspira; suspira de nuevo y respira con fuerza, absorbiendo el dulce y fuerte aroma masculino del moreno que está a su lado.

-Aún no he olvidado lo que dijiste antes. Entre Jack y tú, no va a pasar absolutamente nada. Lo prometiste. -Le frunce el ceño.

-Ya. -Resopla y se levanta. - Supongo que es momento de ser castigada.

\- ¿Debería preocuparme que te gusten mis castigos? . -Alza una ceja, se levanta y la sigue en dirección a la alcoba.

-No, debería preocuparte sí quisiera que alguien más me haga esas cosas. Sucias, muy sucias. Porque te has vuelto alguien muy pervertido.

-No me he vuelto, ya era. Solo me controlaba encanto.

\- ¿Entras o no? . -Le señala con la cabeza la cama.

-Por supuesto encanto.

Todo cambio, toda metamorfosis no siempre es buena, algunas veces el ser humano al cambiar sufre daños severos, algo dentro del interior de su persona se rompe de una forma que no puede ser descrita, porque siente, piensa y se asimila diferente. Sí aquello que una vez te definió se pierde, al final no tendrás nada; cada uno de nosotros estamos etiquetados con algo singular, ese algo que nos identifica, todo el mundo tiene un apodo; ese sobrenombre por lo general es aquello que nos hace únicos, que solo con decirse en voz alta los amigos, la familia, la pareja sonríen y de forma inmediata piensan en aquel ser único y especial.

¿Entonces, porque ella nunca tuvo un apodo? Nunca nadie le dijo algo de forma especial, sus amigos la llaman conejita, pero seguramente sea porque una vez cuando fueron al zoológico ella se quedó mirando demasiado tiempo a aquellos animalitos; pero no es que sea una apasionada de ellos, tampoco es que les traiga mayor cuidado, por tanto, no cree que forma parte de ella. En realidad, a parte de su trágico y penoso pasado, ella no es nada.

\- ¿En qué piensas? -La observa, lleva buen rato allí mirando la nada y con los labios entreabiertos.

-En nada. -Responde de forma escueta.

-Sino pensarás en nada lo sabría. Pero hay algo, ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

-Ryuto, tú crees, ¿Qué merezco la pena? -Su psiquiatra fija sus ojos en ella, en sus azules ojos.

\- ¿Tienes problemas con Darien?

-No, estamos bien, bastante bien en realidad. Sobre todo, desde que comenzó a mostrarse más como él mismo, y no como alguien demasiado amable.

-Entonces, ¿Porque piensas eso? -Ladea la cabeza.

-Yo, no soy nada. Acabo de darme cuenta. -Agacha la mirada un segundo y vuelve la vista al frente. - No hay nada que me defina, soy una persona olvidable.

-Eso no es cierto; dudo mucho que Darien te considere alguien que pueda ser reemplazado.

-Con él todo es distinto, el me ama.

-Entonces, ¿A quiénes te refieres?

-No lo sé, es solo que a veces siento que no valgo nada. No puedo comprenderlo, no puedo entender porque soy tan importante para Darien, no puedo comprender porque tengo amigos, ni siquiera puedo asimilar que tenga a un desconocido detrás de mí. No lo entiendo, ¿Qué tengo de especial?

-Tal vez sea exactamente eso, lo que te hace alguien especial. A diferencia de muchas personas que quieren dejar su huella, tú prefieres ser olvidada, y es por eso mismo que las personas se percatan de ti.

\- ¿Entonces, entre más intento pasar desapercibida, más notan mi presencia? -Inclina la cabeza, aún sin poder creerlo.

-Suele pasar, muchas personas se sienten igual, creen que no hay nadie que los observa, pero eso no es cierto. Siempre, Serena, siempre hay alguien viendo lo que estamos haciendo; hay alguien siempre dispuesto a estar junto a nosotros, es solo que mucha vez no, nos damos cuenta.

-Como Darien. -Murmura demasiado bajo, ni siquiera Ryuto que está a menos de dos metros puede oírla.

\- ¿Han averiguado algo, ya?

-Sí y no. Jack dice que es complicado, al parecer usa un rúter que desvía las llamadas a posibles lugares, es decir que cada vez que parece que ya lo tienen, la llamada parece ser hecha desde Canarias, por ejemplo. Sus genios están ello, dicen que lo pillarán.

-Está bien, es solo cuestión de tiempo. Seguro que lo consiguen, de momento te recomiendo que te relajes, respira hondo, puede sonar muy cliché; pero en tú situación es lo único que puedes hacer. De nada sirve que te preocupes por algo, que esta fuera de tus manos.

-Lo sé. -Suspira. - Estoy cansada, por este fin de semana, solo quiero dormir.

-Hazlo, a veces es bueno desconectar completamente de todo, inclusive de uno mismo. -Se recuesta en la silla y antes de teclear en el ordenador se lo piensa unos minutos. - Te voy a dar unas pastillas para que puedas dormir, no intentes hacerte la graciosa y darnos un susto; sí lo haces me enfadaré mucho.

\- ¿Cuantos años crees que tengo? ¿Quince? . - Alza una de sus finas cejas. - Sí me hubieras recetado eso hace años, posiblemente hubiera intentado algo, pero ahora soy demasiado mayor como hacer el tonto. Además, sí lo hago, esa persona no solo se enfadará, sino que posiblemente me siga al otro mundo. ¿Entonces como podré librarme de él? Lo tendré pegado a mi lado para siempre.

\- ¿Y eso sería malo?

-Para siempre. A saber, cuántos bebes querrá que le de entonces. -Niega con la cabeza y acto seguido tiembla. - Me va a volver loca.

-Dicen que la locura, es el bien de muchos. -Le sonríe riendo. - Venga, ya vete, es la hora.

-Wuau. -Suspira con fuerza, se muerde el labio inferior. - Esta persona ahora tiene la confianza para echarme así, sin más.

-Así es, además no te hagas, llevas quince minutos viendo la hora. ¿Te está esperando, ¿no? - Al ver como ella se sonroja, se vuelve a reír en su cara. - Supongo que otra vez estas necesitada de comida, sueño y sexo.

\- ¡Cállate! . - Se levanta fingiendo estar indignada, pero su forma infantil gana por un segundo y le saca la lengua, entonces se da la vuelta, dándole la espalda. - Nos vemos la próxima semana, cuídate.

-Tú también, ten un buen fin de semana, duerme mucho.

-Igualmente, consíguete una novia. - Sin que él se dé cuenta sonríe con malicia, abre la puerta y antes de desaparecer le dice. - Para que tú también puedas comer, dormir y follar, te aseguro que el orden no importa mucho. Adeu, bebe.

Cierra la puerta del todo y echa a correr riéndose de su frase, la secretaria de Ryuto la ve marcharse feliz y se extraña, más cuando la puerta se abre de golpe y aparece su jefe completamente como una grana.

\- ¡Esa pequeña! - Mira a ambos lados. - ¿Dónde está?

-Ya se fue, doctor.

-Vale, vendrá la próxima semana, así que da igual. -Vuelve a su postura seria y desaparece. dejando a una joven completamente confundida.

\- ¿Porque esa sonrisa? ¿Ha pasado algo bueno? . - Pregunta el moreno cuando la ve entrar al coche, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. - Dime, yo también quiero reírme. -Hace un puchero.

-Ryuto, dice que deberíamos dormir, comer y hacer el amor todo el fin de semana.

\- ¿Y eso te da risa? . -La recorre con la mirada de forma lasciva. - Porque estoy seguro de que cuando este entre tus piernas, harás muchas cosas, pero reír, lo dudo preciosa.

-Chiba, déjame descansar, te lo pido. - Se muerde el labio, Darien la observa un minuto y entonces regresa la vista al frente.

-Mordiente el labio no conseguirás eso. Lo siento. -Sonríe, y sus dos hoyuelos aparecen.

-Eres increíble. -Sonríe.

-Lo sé, te hago cosas increíbles y deliciosas.

Una vez en casa ambos decidieron ordenar comida y hacer el vago, por una vez de muchos viernes, quedarse en casa, andar en ropa súper cómoda y jugar con Brownie, que ya lo tenían bastante abandonado desde que había aparecido ese desgraciado.

-Deberíamos quedarnos así siempre. -Murmura la rubia, entre los brazos de Darien, este la aprieta contra su pecho, acurrucándola más contra sí. -Solo abrazados, juntos, solo los dos, con Brownie por supuesto.

-Uhu.

\- ¿No quieres? -Alza la cabeza para mirarle desde atrás.

-Quiero bebes cariño, ya te lo había dicho, quiero hijos. Quiero que me des niños. -Dice con seriedad, Serena se levanta y lo mira con una expresión ceñuda.

-Y yo te había dicho que más adelante.

\- ¿Cuando? . -Se cruza de brazos, mostrando sus músculos en el contorno de la camisa, Serena se distrae un segundo viendo su masculinidad.

-Más adelante.

\- ¿Cuando? -Vuelve a repetir.

-Tengo que terminar la universidad, quiero trabajar de lo que he estudiado, Dios Darien todos mis esfuerzos se van a ir a la porra por culpa de un bebe. ¿Eso es lo qué quieres?

\- ¿Por qué un bebe nuestro, tiene que arruinarte? . -Sus ojos se vuelven tristes. - Puedo cuidar de los dos, de ti y el hijo que me des, de los niños que me des. Serena amor mío, te necesito.

-Le voy a hacer daño, ¿Es que no lo ves? -Agacha la mirada. - Estoy muy mal Darien, a veces no puedo aceptarme a mí misma, ¿Cómo podría amar algo que ha salido de mí?

-Jamás le lastimaras, lo sé, te conozco mejor que a ti misma.

-Eso no es cierto, y lo sabes, no trates de engañarte con eso Darien.

-Te conozco, lo suficiente para saber que nunca, jamás podrás lastimar a nuestros hijos, serías incapaz Serena, lo sé; no puedes hacerme daño a mí. ¿Cómo lastimarías a tu propio hijo, a tu bebe?

-Tengo miedo, no quiero hacerle lo que me han hecho a mí. No me lo perdonaría nunca. -Murmura con la voz entrecortada por las ganas de llorar.

-Y jamás lo harás, tú no eres como esos desgraciados. Tú eres completamente diferente. -La toma en sus brazos y la abraza con todas sus fuerzas. - Deja de compararte con ellos, puede que lleves su sangre, pero eso no te convierte en un ser como ellos.

\- ¿Lo crees de verdad? . -Sorbe su nariz al sentir las lágrimas caer.

-No solo lo creo, estoy completamente seguro.

Se quedan allí juntos, en silencio completamente abrazados, fundiéndose, volviéndose uno; dejando al mundo atrás, para encontrarse, porque, a decir verdad, solo necesitaban del otro para estar completos.

-Te quiero Darien, de verdad. -Lo dice desde el fondo de su corazón.

-Lo sé, y yo te amo muchísimo niña, más de lo que debería estar permitido. -Besa su frente con suavidad.

-Darien. -Murmura y se sonroja, alza la mirada y lo ve a los ojos, el moreno sonríe.

\- ¿Deberíamos comer ya? -Mueve las cejas de arriba a abajo, y se ríe y la levanta llevándola consigo.

-Uh.

-Ella solo dice "Uh", como si no tuviera hambre, no me hagas quedar como un glotón.

-Yo no he dicho nada.

-Tú mirada lo dice todo.

-Ja.


	5. Capitulo 4

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 4

.

.

\- ¿Cómo que no está? -Sus ojos azules están cada vez más oscuros, debido a la furia, al miedo, pero sobre todo por la angustia.

-Estaba aquí, nos pidió que la dejáramos sola, dijo que tenía que hacer algo privado y que no podíamos verla, que si nos quedábamos usted se enfadaría con nosotros. Supusimos que sería cierto.

-Mierda, tenéis razón, me hubiera enfadado si se hubieran quedado viéndola "hacer" algo privado, ahora estoy cabreado porque mi mujer no está, la quiero aquí en cinco minutos. ¡Ahora!

Esa misma mañana en otra habitación de la casa, una pareja estaba preparándose para comenzar el día, mientras él esta abotonándose la camisa, ella está sentada frente a su tocador, aplicándose una suave y natural capa de maquillaje.

\- ¿No te estas arreglando demasiado? . -Le pregunta mientras se sienta en la cama, y se inclina para colocarse los zapatos.

-No lo creo, me veo bien.

\- ¿Estas molesta conmigo? . -Alza la mirada y se la queda viendo a través del reflejo del espejo. Sus miradas se encuentran una vez, y ella desvía la mirada rápidamente.

-No.

-Qué respuesta más fría. -Entrecierra los ojos en su dirección, inclina la cabeza y la observa arreglándose el cabello, probando distintos estilos de peinados.

-Enciende la calefacción, o mete la cabeza en el horno. Eso sería más rápido. -La comisura de su labio se levanta ligeramente.

-Eso podría matarme. -Se levanta y se dirige en su dirección.

-Oh, eso no lo sabía, ya ves, cada día se aprende algo nuevo. -Lo mira por el reflejo del espejo, él se acerca y coloca ambas manos sobre sus hombros y los aprieta ligeramente.

\- ¿Está todo bien?

-Últimamente nada está bien, por si no te habías dado cuenta aún. -Le sonríe, se da la vuelta alejándolo un poco de ella, se levanta y esta vez ella coloca sus brazos en los hombros de él, se alza en puntitas y le roba un suave en beso en los labios. - Tú solo lo haces un poquito mejor.

-Tú me haces muy feliz, te prometo que lo pillare, te cuidare, solo yo puedo hacerlo. -Le sonríe, brindándole amor en la mirada.

-Lo sé, y eso es lo que más miedo me da. -Acaricia su rostro suavemente.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? . -Frunce el ceño, sus ojos se oscurecen por un momento.

-No quiero que te pase nada malo. -Le explica y le da otro besito. -Te quiero, más de lo que debería.

-Y yo te amo, recuerda eso. -Le sonríe.

Otra vez en el presente, los dos guardias están contactando con su jefe, Darien en su desesperación había olvidado contactar con su hermano, viendo como le están explicando la situación espera que su hermano pueda hacer.

\- ¿Qué dice? . -Pregunta a los guardaespaldas.

-Van a revisar las cámaras de seguridad de la entrada, dice que se pondrá en contacto en cuanto tenga algo para nosotros.

-Bien. -Gruñe otra vez, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho en los últimos diez minutos. - Maldita sea, en cuanto la encuentre, la voy a azotar.

Ambos guardias se sobresaltan al escucharle decir eso, entrecierran sus ojos en su dirección, con las semanas se habían encariñado con la joven que cuidaban y no les hacía nada de gracia escuchar decir a alguien que iba a castigarla, por mucho que ese alguien, sea el hermano mayor de su jefe.

\- ¿Aún no aparece? . -Entra por la puerta el gemelo de Darien.

-Sí estuviera ya aquí, tú no tendrías por qué estarlo. -Maldice de nueve, ya habían pasado dos horas desde que comenzaron a buscarla y la rubia aún no daba señales de vida. - Joder, sí ese desgraciado se atrevió a tomarla, lo voy a matar.

-Tranquilízate Darien, ella no puede estar lejos, ya tengo monitorizada las cuentas que tiene, si llegase a utilizar cualquiera de las tarjetas que tiene sabré donde está.

-No lo entiendo, me dijiste que en la cinta se podía ver como entraba a la finca, pero no se ve nunca su salida.

-Tiene que haber usado los puntos ciegos del edificio. Maldita sea, tendríamos que haber colocado cámaras propias. -Refunfuña viendo la desesperación de su hermano mayor.

-Qué puedo hacer? Me estoy volviendo loco Jack, sí le pasa algo no sé qué vaya a hacer. -Se pasa las dos manos por sus cabellos desordenándolos por completo. - Si le llegase a poner un dedo encima yo...

-Darien. -Habla con calma, el moreno fija su mirada en su hermano. - Existe la posibilidad de que ella se haya ido por su propia cuenta, tienes que tener eso en consideración.

\- ¿Porqué? ¿Por qué ella haría algo como eso? -Le cuestiona.

-No lo sé. Pero existe la posibilidad, lo que tenemos que hacer es tener en consideración eso, y comenzar a buscar entre sus amistades.

-Haruka y Michiru, la última vez se fue con ellas. -Mientras dice esto, saca su móvil y busca el número de las chicas, una vez lo tiene, marca y espera impaciente a que contesten.

-Hola. -Escucha un bufido por la otra línea. - ¿Qué quieres a esta hora?

\- ¿Esta Serena con ustedes? . -Pregunta angustiado.

-No, ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? . -Se escucha una pausa y como la joven está respondiendo a la pregunta que le ha hecho su compañera. - Es Darien y pregunta por Serena, no lo sé, supongo que se le ha vuelto a escapar.

-Esto no es una broma Michiru, ¿Ella no está contigo? . -Frunce el ceño con fuerza, su voz se vuelve más cruda.

-No esta con nosotras Darien, ¿Os habéis peleado? . -Pregunta ligeramente preocupada.

-No, no lo hemos hecho, gracias por todo, sí sabéis algo de ella, avisadme enseguida. -Cuelga una vez del otro lado prometen llamarle si saben algo.

Los minutos se volvían horas para el moreno, se sentaba y volvía a ponerse de pie, esa noche se volvió interminable para él, con cada hora que pasaba sentía que la vida se le acababa, su mujer no dio signos de volver en toda la noche, con la llegada del amanecer, Jack comenzaba a ponerse aún con sus subalternos. Sentía que tenía en parte culpa por lo que estaba pasando, sí la joven había llegado a ser secuestrada por ese desgraciado, su hermano iba a volverse loco por completo. Pero estaba tan equivocado él, como su hermano mayor, ninguno de los dos podía siquiera imaginarse donde estaba realmente la joven, y es que no solo estaba bien protegida, sino que, además, estaba profundamente dormida en una mullida y cálida cama.

Los ladridos de Brownie junto con su rascadas en la puerta despertaron a la joven que estaba completamente envuelta en el edredón, se despereza de a poco y abre la boca, lanzando una gran bocanada de aire.

-Brownie, por favor para, deja dormir a mamá un poco más. -Murmura gruñendo. El perro le responde ladrando más fuerte. - ¿Tienes hambre? No prefieres venir a esta calentita cama. ¿No? Bien, bien ya me estoy levantando.

Se levanta de la cama y va directa al baño de la gran habitación, se asea y vuelve a salir en busca de su peludo hijo, abre la puerta y camina por el gran pasillo que la conducirá a la cocina de la inmensa casa. Cuando llega hasta allí, se sonroja levemente al ver a los dueños de la casa conversando tan íntimamente, una ligera incomodidad se hace presente en ella y fija la mirada en un punto muerto, es gracias a Brownie y su escandalosa entrada que la parejita se voltea y la saludan.

-Buenos días hija, ¿Has dormido bien? . -Pregunta la señora de la casa.

-Sí Elizabeth, gracias.

\- ¿Qué quieres desayunar muchacha? -Pregunta el patriarca. - Tú sin pena, en esta casa nunca falta nada de comida. Y por lo que veo este pequeño monstruo tiene mucha hambre.

-No se preocupen por mí, vine sin avisar, agradezco que me hayáis recibido tan tarde.

-Nada, mujer nada, aunque estábamos sorprendidos por tu visita, sobre todo por tu petición de no hacerle saber a nuestro hijo que estas aquí. Ayer no preguntamos, pero, ¿Te ha hecho algo malo?, puedo regañarlo sí te ha hecho algo. -La hermosa mujer frunce el ceño mientras asiente afirmando sus palabras y tratando de ganarse la confianza de la rubia.

-Él no me ha hecho nada, solo necesitaba escapar una hora de la ciudad. -Explica mientras come fruta troceada.

\- ¿Es asfixiante, ¿verdad? . -Pregunta el progenitor de su novio, ella se sonroja fuertemente. - Tranquila, lo sabemos, ese niño es demasiado posesivo, yo ya se lo había dicho a Eli, que te agobiaría mucho.

-No es que me agobie, agobie. Pero necesitaba pensar, y con él a mi lado no puedo hacer eso, a Darien le gusta que solo piense en él cuando estamos juntos. No dijo que eso sea mala, ni que me moleste, pero...

-Lo sabemos. -Dicen al mismo tiempo la pareja mayor. Los tres se ríen al darse cuenta de que piensan lo mismo.

-Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, pero avísale a Darien cuando a antes, él puede volverse loco, es capaz de llamar a la policía.

-Eso, si no lo ha hecho ya. -Niega con la cabeza la mujer.

-Lo hare, bajare al pueblo y lo llamaré, lo prometo.

-Genial, bajaremos juntas, así podemos comprar algunas cosas para preparar ese postre que me dijiste que quieres comer.

-No tiene por qué molestarse. -Se sonroja la rubia, la hermosa mujer le sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

-Sin pena señorita, pasaremos una mañana agradable en el pueblo y luego cenaremos en un buen restaurante, el postre ese, ya lo podéis preparar en otro momento, mañana, si te quedas con nosotros. -Habla el hombre de la familia Chiba.

-Me parece perfecto, es bueno estar juntos descansando. -Asiente con la cabeza Elizabeth de acuerdo con los planes propuesto por su esposo, junto con la rubia continúan comiendo la jugosa y dulce fruta.

Ya listos con una chaquetas ligeramente gruesas, la familia Chiba sube al coche en compañía de sus dos invitados, la muchacha se ríe encantada con el maravilloso paisaje, en su hermoso rostro se dibuja una enorme sonrisa al ver la nieve en las montañas, la cual no había podido ver a causa de la hora tan tardía en la que llegó, el pueblo seguía siendo encantador, tal y como recordaba, las compras se hicieron en seguida, caminaron por las calles buscando una tienda de recuerdos para comprar para sus amigos.

-No olvides llamar a Darien. -Le recuerda la castaña, riendo al ver la cara de perplejidad de la rubia.

\- ¡Cierto! -Se tapa la boca con la mano y busca su móvil en el bolso. - Un momento por favor. -se disculpa levantándose de la silla donde se habían sentado para descansar.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -Pregunta Armando mientras regresa con una bandeja, llena de cafés y pasteles.

-Va a llamar a Darien, ya regresa. -Escucha la rubia que le explica Elizabeth a su marido mientras se aleja lo suficiente para hablar con calma, toda la tranquilidad que pueda llegar a tener esa conversación.

El sonido del móvil llega a su oído, mezclado con el sonido de su propio corazón, desbocado y ansioso por los gritos que está segura recibirá, da el tono, uno, dos y antes de que termine el tercer timbrazo alguien responde.

\- ¿Hola? -La voz del otro lado se escucha rígida, Serena frunce el ceño, esa no es la voz de su novio, de su cavernícola novio.

-Hola. -Hace una pausa. - ¿Quién eres?

\- ¿Quién eres tú? Es la pregunta que yo debería hacer en estas circunstancias.

-Lo siento, debo de haberme equivocado, quería comunicarme con Darien. Lo siento.

-Este es el número de Darien. -Una pausa de unos cinco segundos. - ¿Cuñada?

\- ¿Jack? . -Parpadea. - ¿Darien esta así de enfadado, y por eso, no quiere contestarme él mismo?

-Ah. -La rubia escucha como suspira. - Mierda. No, Darien espera, deja que yo hable primero. -Serena escucha un forcejeo del otro lado de la línea. - Joder Darien, deja que le pregunte yo primero.

\- ¿Estas bien, estas heridas? . -La voz de su novio llega hasta sus sentidos, y se relaja inmediatamente.

-Estoy bien, ¿Porque Jack tenía tú móvil? ¿Estas con alguien? . -Su tono de voz cambia.

\- ¿Estas celosas? . -Escucha como su novio ruge. - Soy yo el único con derecho a gritar, ¿Dónde coño estas?

-No lo sé. - Y cuelga, sin pensarlo, de lo enfadada que está, al darse cuenta mira el móvil y suspira. - Mierda. -El móvil suena, al cuarto timbrazo responde. - ¿Sí?

\- ¿Acabas de colgarme? -Pregunta en gritos. - ¿Te haces una jodida idea de lo preocupado que he estado?

-Sí me la hago, pero no hace falta que grites. -Responde después de tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

\- ¿No hace falta que grite? Estas jodidamente loca, ¿Dónde mierda estas Serena? . -Con ese grito de nuevo por inercia la rubia cierra la llamada, mira el móvil y vuelve a suspirar.

\- ¡Doble mierda, joder! . -Se muerde el labio al ver como el móvil de nuevo está recibiendo otra llamada de su novio. - Hola.

-Cuando te tenga en casa, te voy a follar tanto que no podrás caminar durante una semana. -La dulce y suave amenaza la hace temblar, no tanto por las palabras, o porque sepa que lo hará, sino por el tono, íntimo y exquisito.

-Uhuh. -Suspira, y ese suave resoplar llega al otro lado, sabe que ha recibido el mensaje cuando escucha a Darien gruñir.

\- ¿Dónde estás? . -Pregunta esta vez, más calmado, o al menos fingiendo apaciguamiento.

-En la montaña. -Responde con simpleza.

\- ¿Cómo en la montaña? . -Escucha como el moreno se está conteniendo a sí mismo.

-Sí, en la montaña, con tus padres, estoy con ellos. -La línea se queda en silencio, traga saliva, escucha como Darien toma cada bocanada de aire y después como expulsa el aire por su nariz, traga saliva de nuevo.

-Jack, llama a nuestros padres y pregúntales sí Serena esta con ellos. -Escucha la orden que da Darien a su hermano pequeño y como este le responde con sarcasmo: "¿ _Cómo va a estar con ellos_?". La rubia se ríe entre dientes, de lejos escucha como el móvil de su suegra recibe una llamada, se acerca donde están ellos.

-Hola cariño, ¿Sí, que pasa, sí Serena está con nosotros? -Alza la mirada al ver a su nuera sonriendo con pena. - Sí está aquí, ¿Por qué?

-Hola Jack. -Lo saluda desde el móvil de Elizabeth. -Puedes calmarlo un poco por favor, no creo que le esté haciendo mucha gracia, hasta aquí lo escucho resoplar.

-Ya. -Es la única respuesta que le da. Entonces es cuando se da cuenta de lo jodida que esta, ya que, si su cuñado no la apoya, se hace una idea de cómo estará de mal su situación con su novio. Se vuelve a alejar de sus suegros para hablar con Darien.

-Darien, estoy bien, he estado con ellos, me he traído conmigo a Brownie para que me proteja. De verdad, estoy...-No puede terminar la frase cuando escucha como se corta la llamada, abre los ojos impactada, mira el móvil y es consciente de que ella no ha cortado la llamada. Se acerca de nuevo donde sus suegros, y los encuentra aún al teléfono, su suegra asiente con la cabeza y frunce el ceño, parece un poco molesta, pero continúa respondiendo con un monosilábico: Sí.

-Bien cariño, cuídate, nos estaremos viendo, adiós. -Elizabeth alza la cabeza y sonríe con los labios.

\- ¿Esta muy enfadado, ¿no? -Pregunta asustada.

-Solo un poquito, no te preocupes niña, ya se le pasara. -Le asegura, Serena se sienta a su lado y suspira, mira hacia abajo y acaricia a su perro. - No te preocupes, dice que te tomes todo el tiempo que necesites, le he dicho que necesitabas unos días de paz.

\- ¿Le ha dicho eso? . -Le pregunta, a lo que su receptora asiente. - ¿No ha dicho que vendría a por mí?

\- ¿Querías que viniera? . -Elizabeth la mira confundida.

-No seas tonta mujer, esta niña quería que Darien viniera a verla, está decepcionada porque nuestro hijo básicamente ha dicho que vuelva por su propia cuenta.

-Él no ha dicho eso. -Su progenitora lo defiende.

-Pero tampoco ha dicho que vendría a buscarla.

-Podemos llamarlo y decirle que venga por tú, si es lo que quieres. -Le sonríe a su nuera.

-No hace falta, lo mejor será que descanse un poco más, antes de tener que volver y enfrentarme a su furia.

-No pasa nada muchacha, disfruta de estos días y tómatelo con calma.

Las parejas mayores le sonríen, después de eso continúan con su ruta, visitan varios pueblos más, y cuando llega la hora de la cena, el patriarca las lleva a un restaurante con balcón, para poder tener a Brownie con ellos, entre risas y una amena conversación regresan a casa, más tarde de lo esperado, el corazón de la rubia se acelera, enfoca la mirada en la entrada de la casa y al ver que no hay ningún coche, este se salta un palpito.

El realmente no había ido a buscarla.

 _Tiempo de reflexión..._

Él no había ido, el hombre que amaba y detestaba no había ido a buscarla, mira la entrada de la inmensa casa, suspira al darse cuenta del desolado paisaje, acaricia a Brownie y frunce el ceño al darse cuenta de lo inestable de su relación, comportándose como una niña pequeña, huyendo de la casa donde se supone está protegida, alejándose de la única persona que la había amado más que nada.

-Idiota. -Murmura entre dientes, los padres del mencionado sonríen entre ellos al escucharla hablar tan airada. - Cuando regrese me escuchará.

-Hemos llegado. -Sonríen volteándose y la miran mientras la rubia refunfuña.

-Bien. -Dice y baja del coche, los mayores la siguen riéndose de la situación y del malhumor que lleva encima.

-Cariño si quieres puedes ir a descansar. -Le ofrece Elizabeth, la rubia se voltea con el rostro encrespado, asiente con fuerza y se lleva consigo a Brownie. - ¿Deberíamos llamar a Darien? . -Le pregunta a su marido cuando la pierde de vista.

-Uhh, no estoy seguro, dejemos que ellos solucionen sus problemas solos, es mejor no meternos en su relación.

-Se la ve muy ofuscada y nuestro hijo parecía triste por teléfono. No sé si es lo mejor callar.

\- ¿Tú hijo gritando, ¿cómo se supone estaba triste? . -La mira confundida.

-Lo sé, soy su madre, se le notaba afligido.

-Lo único que ocurre es que está enfadado porque se ha escapado su mujer de su cueva, es solo eso.

-No lo sé cariño, siento que algo está pasando, algo malo. Ella parece ser consciente de que no debía irse de esa forma, pero aun así desobedeció.

-Por supuesto que lo ha hecho, tú hijo no es su dueño, ella no es prisionera de nadie, puede dejarlo cuando quiera.

-No digas eso Mamoru. Nuestro hijo la ama, eso se nota muchísimo.

-Y sin embargo él no está aquí, no me extraña que esa muchacha este tan enfadada, debía de estar convencida que vendría por ella.

-Lo sé, es raro que él no haya venido. -Ambos se encogen de hombros, y entran a la casa, por el silencio que reina en el hogar deciden irse a dormir directamente.

Serena está en su habitación dando vueltas como una leona enjaulada, camina de un lado a otro, sin saber exactamente qué hacer, siente la necesidad imperiosa de salir corriendo coger el primer tren con destino a casa, y llegar para poder reclamarle porque no ha ido a verla. De pronto las lágrimas vuelven a salir, con más fuerza que antes, gruñe emulando a su novio, se vuelve a enfadar al darse cuenta de eso, vuelve a gruñir y se lanza a la cama llorando enterrando su rostro en la almohada, sus lágrimas empapan por completo la tela a su alrededor, en medio de su llanto se queda dormida.

El moreno gruñe cuando su hermano hace la quinta parada en una gasolinera, gruñe con más fuerza cuando lo ve entrar con toda la calma del mundo, puede verlo caminando por los pasillos buscando algo para comer, entrecierra los ojos y mira su andar, sale del coche sin poder aguantar más la espera.

\- ¿Se puede saber porque tardas tanto? -Lo mira cabreado, su copia se da la vuelta y le señala dos bolsas de patatas.

-No puedo elegir entre esta o esta. -Mira con expectación ambas bolsas, Darien respira hondo y gruñe.

-Simplemente lleva ambas. -Gruñe con fuerza.

-Ya...-Se encoge de hombros y avanza junto a su hermano que básicamente lo está empujando a la caja. - ¿Darien porque la prisa?

-Necesito verla ahora mismo.

\- ¿Entonces porque le dijiste eso a mamá? Podrías haberle dicho que íbamos en camino.

-Porque no pensaba ir.

-Darien, eso no se lo cree nadie, por otra parte, podrías haberle dicho algo a mi cuñadita.

-Ella se escapó de la seguridad Jack, pudo haberle pasado cualquier cosa en el camino, y ella simplemente no se le pasó por la cabeza algo como eso.

-Yo creo que ella lo tomo en cuenta, pero igualmente quiso escapar, y no de la seguridad sino de ti.

\- ¿Perdona?

-Te perdono, sin embargo, es ella quien debe hacerlo. Darien siempre estas aprisionando a las personas, y ya todos sabemos lo mucho que la amas, y qué harías cualquier locura por ella, pero debes dejarla respirar, estas en todo con ella, si pudieras asistirías a las clases con ella.

-Yo la dejo hacer todo lo que quiera.

-Con supervisión, ella no puede hacer nada sola.

-Ese tipo podría hacerle algo Jack, es peligroso, no quiero que le suceda nada malo, cuando todo esto termine ella podrá hacer lo que quiera sin que nadie este vigilándola.

\- ¿En serio Darien? No creo que tú, te creas eso. -Darien se queda callado mirándolo. - Vamos Darien, ¿De verdad la dejaras hacer lo que quiera, y si ella quiere viajar, conocer mundo?

-Por supuesto que ella puede hacerlo.

-Sin ti hermano, sin ti. -Su hermano frunce el ceño y mira hacia la carretera.

\- ¿Porque no habría ella de querer que yo la acompañe?

-Ella podría dejar de quererte hermano, no presiones su amor, ella puede negártelo.

-Estoy protegiéndola, cuidándola, ella no puede simplemente negar eso.

-Estas diciendo que, por eso, te debe el favor de quedarse a tu lado.

-Ella me amará tanto como yo Jack, no puedo siquiera plantearme otra posibilidad, posiblemente me moriría si me deja.

-Uhuh, no lo sé Darien, yo espero que todo salga bien, para ti más que nada te quiero mucho, eres mi hermano y no quiero que sufras por culpa de una mujer.

-Ella no me hará sufrir, yo sé que ella me amará.

Se quedan en silencio el resto del viaje con la radio de fondo para no dormirse, Darien mira la carretera ansiosa esperando llegar pronto a la casa de sus padres y más que nada junto a ella, necesita verla, tocarla, amarla, hacerla entender que no puede volver a hacer esto, que no puede alejarse de su lado.

Mientras los dos hombres conducen en dirección a la casa de sus padres, una joven se revuelve con demasiada rabia sobre su cama, se ha vuelto a despertar después de quedarse dormida antes, continua dando vueltas sin parar, no puede comprender porque su amado no ha ido por ella, si bien es cierto y sabe que se ha comportado como una niña pequeña, quiere, ansia y necesita que él vaya por ella, sabe que ha actuado mal, que ha sido infantil y que posiblemente se merezca que él no la busque...pero...

-Te necesito Chiba, te necesito aquí. -Cierra sus ojos durante unos segundos, intentando frenar las lágrimas que de pronto se han acumulado en sus ojos, hace un ligero puchero y de pronto solloza, no puede detenerse, antes de darse cuenta ya está llorando, es así como se queda de nuevo dormida, en medio de lágrimas y su lamento, sin darse cuenta de que quedaba poco para el alba.

Darien y su hermano están llegando a la casa, aún queda una montaña más que subir, el sol apenas está haciendo su aparición, el joven que está sentado de copiloto, está demasiado ansioso, parece que en cualquier momento abrirá la puerta y saldrá corriendo en dirección de una mujer que lo tiene completamente trastornado.

\- ¿Quieres calmarte? Si entras así, la vas a asustar Darien, cálmate por favor, promete que no le gritaras, ni le harás daño. -Se voltea hacia su hermano, ve la crudeza de su rostro y se pone aún más serio. - Promételo Darien, promete que no le harás daño.

-Jamás le haría daño, no tengo porque prometer eso. -Le devuelve la mirada, cargada de dureza.

-Bien, llegaremos, saludaremos a papá y mamá, desayunaremos y cuando estemos llenos y satisfechos después de conducir toda la noche. -Lo mira con toda la intención de hacerlo comprender que es él quien necesita descansar, dado que fue él quien condujo gran parte de la noche, por no decir quien fue él quien hizo el viaje. - Solo entonces, podrás ir con ella, ¿De acuerdo?

\- ¿Porque crees que voy a obedecerte?

\- ¿Porque si no lo prometes, tendrás que subir caminando desde aquí, hasta la casa, tienes por lo menos tres horas de viaje a pie, o veinte en coche, que prefieres?

-Eres un desgraciado, cuando te enamores quiero ver que es lo que vas a hacer.

-Cuando me enamore, ningún gilipollas podrá ir detrás de mi mujer, es así de simple, ningún hombre en su sano juicio querrá provocarme.

\- ¿Que pasa Jack? . -Le mira de reojo. - ¿Hay algo que no me has contado?

-No hay nada, pero es simplemente así, de momento tengo a mi sexy cuñada que me da besos, así que estoy bien.

\- ¿Quieres que te golpee? -Gruñe.

\- ¿Quieres que te deje aquí?

-Continúa conduciendo. -Su hermano le sonríe, y lo hace, pero con toda la calma y tranquilidad que puede llevar. Cuando por fin llegan a la entrada de la casa, Darien resopla enfadado. - Creía que nunca llegaríamos.

-La seguridad siempre va primero hermano.

-Eres despreciable.

-Y aun así me amas. - Sonríe de oreja a oreja, su hermano lo mira y gruñe por última vez antes de bajar del coche.

-No olvides lo que prometiste. Primero nuestros padres, luego comer, y luego puedes ir con ella.

-Ya lo sé.

Cuando entran a la casa, encuentran a sus padres tomando el desayuno en la gran cocina, ríen sobre algún chiste privado entre ellos, hasta que se dan cuenta de la presencia de sus hijos.

\- ¡Gatito, cachorrito! -Elizabeth sonríe y corre hacia sus pequeños niños, los abraza a ambos totalmente feliz por verlos.

-Supongo que yo no importo mucho, ¿No es así chicos?

-No digas eso papá. -El hermano mayor se acerca y lo abraza, y lo secunda Darien, que se nota tenso. - Aunque supongo que esto no es una visita normal.

-Ja ja ja, primero vamos a comer, ¿no Darien? . - Este asiente con la cabeza.

-Es una alegría verlos, aun así, aunque era algo que ya suponíamos cuando vimos que esa jovencita se apareció por aquí.

\- ¿Dónde está? -Pregunta Darien levantándose de su asiento, su hermano lo vuelve a sentar con su pesada mano.

-En tu habitación, durmiendo. -Ante la respuesta de su madre, él joven se tranquiliza un poco.

-Primero coman algo chicos, supongo que han hecho el viaje durante la madrugada.

-Sí ibas a venir se lo hubieras dicho a esa muchacha, estuvo de mal humor toda la tarde y parte de la noche.

\- ¿A sí? -Jack mira a su hermano, sonríe de lado y se bebe un sorbo de café. - Supongo que ambos se estaban volviendo un poco locos, no sabéis lo que fue para mí traerlo hasta aquí, estuvo todo el viaje lamentándose.

-Ella se escapó.

-Y nos hacemos una idea de porque hijo. -Habla su padre.

-Cariño, sabemos que no lo has hecho con mala intención, pero no puedes creer que puedes obligar a alguien a estar pendiente de ti a cada segundo, esa niña debe de quererte, pero no presiones demasiado, porque si lo haces puedes llegar a perderla.

-Yo solo quiero cuidarla, estáis haciéndolo ver, como si no la dejara vivir. -Agacha la cabeza, triste. - No quiero que nada malo le pase.

-Eso ya lo sé Darien. -Una voz pequeña y tímida responde, Darien se voltea y la observa, no puede evitarlo y se pone en pie para ir junto a ella. - Pero no puedo con todo, necesito pensar por mi propia cuenta, necesito tener un poco de espacio para mí.

-Yo no quiero hacerte sentir así, no me di cuenta, te lo juro. -Sus ojos se ponen vidriosos, no quiere que su familia lo vea así, no quiere que ni siquiera ella se dé cuenta de lo enorme y profundo de sus sentimientos, pero es demasiado tarde, es obvio que todos allí se han dado cuenta de lo vulnerable que es ante ella, y dado de lo profundo de sus sentimientos y lo incontrolables que son para él, no puede darse cuenta de que ella está igual, pero los demás pueden verlo, lo sensible, frágil e indefensa que se ve ella, frente a él, lo asustada que debe de estar por lo que está sintiendo, la desesperación que reflejan sus ojos por el amor del moreno, si ambos no estuvieran tan enamorados como están, se darían cuenta de lo débiles que son frente al otro.

-Niños, porque mejor no van a la habitación a hablarlo con calma. -Darien se voltea al escuchar la voz de su madre.

-Claro. - Avanza unos pasos y se acerca a la rubia, que tiembla ligeramente al sentirlo tan cerca, extiende su mano y la agarra con fuerza, con más de la necesario, pero es imprescindible que la sienta, necesita sentir su tacto. -Vamos.

Ambos desaparecen de la cocina en dirección a los dormitorios, los que quedan continúan como si nada hubiera pasado, la pareja camina con calma hacia su destino, respiran suavemente, no queriendo perturbar los pensamientos del otro, cuando llegan a la habitación, entran, se miran a los ojos y sin previo aviso, ella se abalanza sobre él y lo besa, con toda la desesperación que siente, con toda la angustia y el miedo de no poder verlo más, teme haberlo enfadado tanto, sin embargo su cuerpo se relaja cuando siente como el moreno le corresponde, devolviéndole el beso, correspondiéndole como solo él sabe hacerlo, con su pasión desmedida.

Puede sentir como sus manos inquietas la tocan sin pedir ningún tipo de permiso, sin tregua, como su lengua la explora como si hace años no se vieran, puede sentir sus grandes y rudas manos bajando más y más, tocando su trasero, metiéndose entre su ropa, llegando hasta ese punto íntimo, introduciendo sus dedos, haciéndola perder el control sobre sí misma.

\- ¡Darien! -Jadea sin poder contenerse, casi sin aliento.

-Voy a hacerte el amor, tan duro cariño que no podrás huir nunca más de mí. -Sus manos continúan explorando su intimidad, humedeciéndola y preparándola para el acto.

-Darien por favor, tenemos que…ah…-Suspira. - Tenemos que hablar.

-Podemos hablar mientras hacemos el amor.

-No, no puedo, no voy a poder concentrarme, Darien por favor… -Jadea. Retira sus manos y Serena abre los ojos, alza la mirada y lo mira sorprendida.

-Si no quieres hacerlo, podemos intentarlo luego, si quieres que hablemos ahora, lo haremos, no quiero presionarte otra vez.

-Yo…-Traga saliva, su cuerpo se estremece por la falta de su mano, por el anhelo de tenerlo completamente dentro, siente como su cuerpo tiene la necesidad de tenerlo dentro. -Darien por favor. -Cierra sus ojos, "Te necesito dentro, ya". - Te necesito dentro, ya.

\- ¿Sí? . -La acaricia, la toma con ambas manos, besa su frente. - ¿Me necesitas muy, muy dentro?

-Muy profundo Darien, te necesito solo a ti.

Comienza a besarla, la alza en vilo y empieza a mordisquearla, la lleva a la cama, la tumba y comienza a desvestirla, la besa con pasión con más anhelo del que puede si quiera ser posible, la había echado tanto de menos, las horas se le habían hecho eternas sin ella a su lado, ya era bastante consciente de que la amaba con locura, pero esas horas sin su presencia le habían demostrado algo, que él, de verdad no podía vivir sin ella.

La desesperación con la que ella le estaba respondiendo debía de ser un inequívoco indicio de que ella estaba igual, que su angustia por él, por tenerlo cerca, por sentirlo de la forma más íntima posible era la respuesta que necesitaba para calmar a su alocado corazón, el cual se había sentido herido al percatarse de que ella se había ido por su propio pie, creer que la habían separado de su lado a la fuerza era sin lugar a dudas mejor, que saber que ella misma había escapado.

Pero, ahora teniéndola entre sus brazos sin ninguna tela de por medio, sintiéndola completamente, apreciándola solo como él sabía hacerlo, amándola sin ningún tipo de tapujo, juntos como debía de ser, llenándola hasta lo más profundo, haciéndola temblar de puro deseo, dejándola exhausta por todo el amor contenido, subiéndola, bajándola, provocando que deje de respirar, llevándola hasta lo más alta de las cúspides posibles, solo entonces podía afirmar lo mucho que ella también debía de importarle, para entregarse de esa forma tan salvaje, tan sublime y esplendida, como solo dos personas enamoradas pueden hacerlo.

-Tenemos que hablar cariño. -Darien la mira a los ojos, acaricia con suavidad su rostro, deslizando sus dedos por su mejilla y acabando en el mentón, la coge de allí y la acerca a su cara. - Tienes que prometerme que nunca más vas a huir así, no te imaginas lo asustado que estaba. Creí que iba a morir de la preocupación.

-No puedo prometerte eso Darien, lo siento, pero…- Lo mira directo a los ojos, traga saliva y dice lo que piensa sinceramente. - Creo que esta, no será la última vez que lo haga, posiblemente sea algo que haga de vez en cuando.

\- ¡Serena! -Exclama enfadado. - Es que no puedes darte cuenta de lo peligroso que es para ti, la situación no está para que tu huyas como niña pequeña, ese desgraciado podía haber aprovechado para llevarte con él.

-Darien, eres tú el que no se da cuenta, pero pude escapar gracias a varios puntos que ninguno tomo en consideración, dejar el móvil fue así de fácil, me di cuenta que siempre y cuando estuviese apagado, no habría forma de localizarme, incluso pensé, si de alguna forma ese tipo se hizo con mi móvil y le puso un localizador, ahora debería aparecer, pero no lo hizo así que decididamente ese no debería ser el caso, luego el punto que está en la finca ayudo mucho, sin lugar a dudas pude salir de la casa sin ser vista por las cámaras, conseguir transporte con dinero en efectivo también fue algo útil, y eso es algo que tú me enseñaste, hay muchas formas de desaparecer sin dejar rastro, pero, yo solo quería perderme un día Darien, solo un día. Me dije a mi misma que te llamaría y lo hablaríamos, pero tus padres insistieron en que debía hacerlo y cuando lo hice aún no estaba preparada mentalmente, sabía lo enfadado que te pondrías cuando te dieras cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-Por supuesto que iba a estar enfadado, pero si necesitabas espacio, solo tenías que decírmelo, no desaparecer de esa forma Serena, mira puede que, para ti, ahora mismo solo sea alguien molesto, alguien que no te deja respirar, pero si te llega a pasar algo Serena, no podría vivir, quiero que entiendas eso, por mí no hay ningún problema con que quieras unos momentos a solas, sé que debido a la situación me he puesto más insufrible de lo normal, pero es solo por tu seguridad.

-Ya lo sé Darien. -Suspira, le da un pequeño beso en los labios. - Pero tienes que entender que no puedes estar encima mío todo el tiempo, no se supone deba de ser así.

-Tú también sueles estar arriba. - Le sonríe de forma pícara, la rubia le da un golpe en el pecho.

-No me refería a eso, y lo sabes pervertido. -Le gruñe y se da la vuelta, dándole la espalda.

-Vamos preciosa no te enfades. -Comienza a jugar con ella, acariciándola desde la nuca hasta su baja espalda, jugando con ella, con sus fibras nerviosas, haciéndola arquearse. - Me encanta cuando te pones así.

\- ¿Así como? . -Ronronea por las atenciones de su hombre.

-Así, lista para mí. - Besa su cuello y comienza a bajar. - Tan receptiva a mis caricias.

-Uhuh...

-Tan dispuesta. -Continua bajando, ella se pone completamente boca abajo, esperando ansiosa por sus besos, suelta un pequeño grito cuando siente que su mano se pierde entre sus pliegues, suspira ante la invasión, siente su virilidad poniéndose cada vez más dura, lista para penetrarla, sabe que va a entrar cuando se coloca encima de ella, y le levanta el trasero colocándola en una posición más accesible para él, ahoga un chillido cuando él entra de una sola escotada, cierra los ojos con fuerza al sentir lo grande y potente que es, suspira y gime al sentirlo moverse, su cuerpo entero se presta para la satisfacción del hombre que tiene detrás embistiéndola como un animal, fuerte, rudo y sin parar, así es como le gusta. Después del increíble orgasmo que han experimentado, el moreno aún sobre ella los voltea, de tal forma que ella vuelve a quedar sobre él, recostada en su pecho, con la respiración de ambos tranquila, ella suelta algo que podría ser sin lugar a dudas otro problema más para Darien, o más bien otra escena de gritos.

-Darien, creo que lo mejor será dejar de vernos por un tiempo.


	6. Capitulo 5

.

.

.

Capítulo 5

.

 _ **Incluso los cisnes necesitan un momento de silencio y llanto.**_

-Darien, creo que lo mejor será dejar de vernos por un tiempo. -En seguida siente como el cuerpo del moreno se pone tenso, inmediatamente intenta separarse, no quiere que la bomba le explote en la cara, lo que no espera es que después de decir eso, el moreno comience a reírse a carcajadas.

\- ¿Otra vez estas en exámenes? Es por eso que me sueltas eso de pronto. -La mira a los ojos, y ella se tensa, como explicarle que esta vez va muy en serio con respecto a su decisión de alejarse de él por un tiempo.

-No es eso Darien. -Mira hacia abajo preocupada.

\- ¿Entonces qué es? . -La mira ansiosa, ver la preocupación en los ojos de su mujer, lo ha hecho entrar en pánico. - Vamos preciosa dime que es, y por favor que sea algo lógico, y que yo pueda entender, porque no me causa ni puta gracia que me digas que quieres dejarme.

-Darien, creo que es lo mejor, creo que, si nos separamos un tiempo, ese bastardo puede aparecer, creo que tanta seguridad no le permite acercarse.

-Cielo, esa es la idea. -La mira expectante. - Se supone que para eso están los guardaespaldas, se supone que para eso estoy yo, para protegerte, para cuidarte, joder para que no se te acerque.

\- ¿Ya lo sé Darien, pero entonces que quieres que haga? . -Lo mira enfadada, frunce el ceño con ahínco. - Entonces qué coño se supone debo de hacer? ¿Vivir toda mi puta vida siendo vigilada, como si fuera una niña pequeña? ¿Sin poder hacer nada, sin poder ir de compras, sin poder salir con mis amigos, simplemente porque si lo intento hacer ese tipo podría raptarme? No quiero y no pienso vivir prisionera de mi misma, no pienso darle esa ventaja.

-No. -La mira decididamente. - No pienso dejarte desprotegida.

-Y no quiero que lo hagas, pero, si conseguimos convencerle de que es así, tal vez aparezca.

\- ¡No! . - Exclama cabreado, mientras se levanta y comienza a vestirse.

-A dónde vas? Estamos hablando. - Entrecierra los ojos en su dirección.

-No pienso seguir escuchando tanta insensatez junta, me niego a escuchar tu plan.

\- ¡Perfecto! Vete sin más, o me apoyas en mi plan, o simplemente lo dejamos Darien.

\- ¿Me estas amenazando? . -Se voltea y la observa sorprendido.

-Sí, es tu decisión, o me ayudas o me largo. -Ambos se quedan mirando el uno al otro durante unos segundos.

\- ¿A dónde piensas irte? . -Le pregunta jactándose, la rubia abre ligeramente los ojos, durante varios segundos se queda en silencio.

-Siempre puedo volver con Haruka y Michi.

-No lo harás, no te gusta molestar y estarías incordiándolas si vas otra vez allí. -Se sonríe al ver la cara que ha puesto ella. - No te vas a ir, así que tus amenazas no tienen ningún fundamento.

-Puedo trabajar, y mantenerme por mi misma Darien, no soy ninguna niña. -El moreno continúa vistiéndose, gira su rostro al escucharla decir eso.

-Si podrías, pero lo cierto es que, con la crisis, no creo que encuentres un trabajo tan rápido. ¿Porque, si planeas hacer esto, cuando piensas irte, mañana mismo? . -Serena abre los ojos impactada por lo que está escuchando, no puede creer que el hombre que la ama en demasía, él hombre que se vuelve loco por ella, le esté diciendo que la va a dejar en la calle si no hace lo que él quiere.

-Entonces no sería un problema tuyo, si terminamos ahora mismo. -Agacha la mirada, una extraña sensación se cierne sobre ella, el pasado vuelve como una sombra que se coloca sobre ella, no es la primera vez que escucha este tipo de frases, amenazas con perder una casa donde vivir, un lugar donde dormir, su madre lo hacia todo el tiempo, pero lo cierto es que nunca esperaba escuchar eso de él.

Darien se voltea completamente y observa la palidez de su rostro, por supuesto que no quería amenazarla, pero sabía que debía asustarla un poco, sin embargo al ver el semblante de su rostro, su cuerpo encorvado y aquella sensación de desosiego, su corazón se aprieta contra su pecho, y recuerda fugazmente aquella ocasión cuando la saco de la casa de su madre, recordó que tenía la misma expresión, la misma cara de niña asustada, perdida y sola en el mundo, al darse cuenta de que había provocado esa expresión, quiso golpearse contra algo él mismo, se maldijo aún más cuando vio como una lágrima caía de sus hermosos ojos, se acerca de inmediato y se sienta a su lado abrazándola, acunándola contra su pecho.

-Ya sabes que nunca te dejaría desprotegida, Lo sabes, ¿verdad? -Le alza su delicado rostro y puede ver el dolor es sus ojos azules. - Jamás te dejaría sin nada cielo.

-Lo sé. -Susurra, sin embargo, su voz es carente de emoción. - Estoy cansada y me siento sucia, necesito ducharme. -Se levanta, separándose de él, dejándolo solo en la cama sin el calor de su suave cuerpo, la rubia se lleva consigo la sabana, que cubre su cuerpo, es la primera vez que hace eso, y él moreno sabe que la ha cagado.

Quiere detenerla, pero sabe que es mejor dejarla sola un momento, entra en el baño y escucha como le coloca el pestillo a la puerta, él se deja caer contra la cama y gruñe en silencio por su torpeza, no sabe qué hacer, no sabe si debería quedarse y esperarla, o dejarla sola para que ella se calme un poco, y así darle tiempo a él para pensar en que decirle por sus nefastas y aborrecibles palabras, se levanta y se acerca a la puerta del baño, entonces escucha un murmullo proveniente de dentro, como cuando lloras bajo la ducha e intentas esconder el llanto.

\- ¿Amor, estas bien? . -Pregunta asustado de pensar que está llorando.

\- ¿Estoy bien, por qué? . -Lo sabe, su voz se escucha apagada por el llanto que está intentando ocultar, y eso le duele aún más.

\- ¿Quieres que te espere? . -Pregunta con la frente apoyada en la puerta.

-Ve con tus padres, deben de querer hablar contigo. -Darien sonríe al darse cuenta de que su mujer, está intentando con todas sus fuerzas acallar el llanto, y alejarlo de la habitación.

-Está bien, te estaré esperando. -Le dice, confiando que entienda el mensaje en su frase.

-Vale. -Es lo único que obtiene como respuesta. El moreno se queda un poco más de tiempo allí, y justo cuando comienza a alejarse de la puerta, puede escuchar sin lugar a dudas el llanto de su mujer. Con cuidado para que ella no lo note se aleja de la puerta y cierra con todo el cuidado que puede, para no provocar ningún ruido, ni perturbarla más, se queda allí recostado contra la puerta de su habitación, sin saber que debería de hacer, porque es consciente de que él ha provocado esas lágrimas.

Antes de darse cuenta, termina caminando por la casa sin ningún rumbo fijo, cuando llega a la biblioteca se detiene y entra, mira toda la extensión de la sala, ya hace mucho que no le sorprendía lo grande que era, como cuando era niño y aquella sala le parecía la más hermosa y silenciosa de la casa.

\- ¿Qué has hecho? -Una voz profunda le pregunta, aquella voz que de niño lo perseguía por la casa, que lo buscaba para jugar con él.

\- ¿Porque asumes, que he hecho algo? . -Lo mira a los ojos, y el mismo color de sus ojos le devuelve la mirada.

-Por la cara que tienes, y porque has venido aquí, cada vez que algo te preocupaba o hacías algo malo, siempre terminabas aquí.

\- ¿En serio? . -Le sonríe de medio lado, triste, su hermano gemelo se le acerca.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? Creía que ibais a estar metidos todo el día en la habitación.

-Ese era mi plan, pero ella no quiso que fuera así, ya vez, había que hablar de lo que hizo. - Se encoge de hombros.

-No creo que ese sea el problema. ¿Qué le hiciste a mi cuñada?

-No sé si ella quiera seguir siendo tu cuñada cuando termine de ducharse.

\- ¿Fue tan malo? . -Le pregunta preocupado, Darien vuelve a encogerse de hombros.

-Lo fue, dije algo que no debía, y la hice sentir mal. -Se pasa la mano por el cabello, desordenándolo a su vez.

\- ¿Es algo que puedes arreglar?

-No lo sé, pero terminare arrodillándome si tengo que hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué mierda le dijiste Darien? . -Le frunce el ceño, su hermano le mira mustio.

-Amenazó con dejarme si no la ayudaba en un descabellado plan, le dije que no lo haría, pero insistió en que iba a dejarme, así que como él gilipollas que soy le eche en cara que no tiene donde vivir. Como puedes ver tienes un hermano que es un cabrón, que no solo contento con tenerla abrumada todo el tiempo, ahora la amenaza con echarla a la calle, así que se encerró en el baño a llorar. -Puede sentir como sus ojos se ponen rojos, siente ganas de llorar, de haberla llevado hasta ese punto, se deja caer pesadamente en el sofá que está en la estancia y con una mano se tapa el rostro, no quiere que su hermano mayor lo vea llorando como un niño pequeño.

-Supongo que tienes razón, tendrás que arrodillarte. -Lo mira negando con la cabeza. - Y reza para que mamá no se dé cuenta de que la has hecho llorar, la has liado buena esta vez.

-Ya lo sé. -Se hunde más en el sofá.

-Porque no te quedaste con ella, tendrías que haberla esperado en la habitación Dar.

-No quería presionarla más, es bastante orgullosa, no quiero avergonzarla.

-Pero ya lo hiciste, una vez me dijiste que ella necesitaba sentirse protegida financieramente, posiblemente por su pasado, y se lo has echado en cara, lo único que te queda es quedarte junto a ella y explicarle que no querías hacerla llorar, conociéndote estabas tirando un señuelo sin nada, supongo que para asustarla.

-Tienes razón. -Asiente con la cabeza.

-Ella en cambio pico enseguida, tal vez porque no esperaba oír eso de ti, me estoy suponiendo que tu plan no solo no dio el resultado que querías, sino que ahora estás considerando hacer lo que ella quería hacer para que te perdone.

-Lo estoy considerando, sí. -Gruñe enfadado. - Pero cuando le dije que sí quería terminar conmigo, debía irse mañana mismo de casa, yo...

\- ¿Espera, joder Darien fuiste así de idiota? . - Mira asombrado a su hermano. - ¿De verdad la echaste? ¿Qué te dijo ella?

-Que ya no sería mi problema.

-Estas realmente jodido. -Se ríe entre dientes.

-No me causa ninguna gracia. -Lo observa de reojo, mirándolo mal.

-Lo sé, pero tú solito te has hundido en el fango, ¿Quieres un consejo?

-Dime. -Lo observa esperando por sus palabras.

-Bien, debes de estar bastante asustado para escucharme sin oponerte. -Respira hondo y lo observa con detenimiento, con amor. - Regresa a la habitación, explícale cual era tu fabuloso plan, que no querías, ni piensas siquiera, es más que ni siquiera se te ha pasado por la cabeza dejarla sola, que posiblemente termines matando a alguien, si te alejan de ella, explícaselo Darien, a las mujeres les gusta hablar, y estoy seguro de que mi hermosa cuñada no es la excepción.

-Bien. -Se levanta del sillón en dirección a la puerta.

-Espero que la próxima vez que la vea, aún pueda decirle cuñada.

-Yo también lo espero. -Sale de la habitación y va directo a la suya, entra con cuidado para no molestarla, al ver que no hay nadie, termina de entrar, va al baño para ver sin aún continúa allí y descubre que ya no está por ninguna parte, frunce el ceño con fuerza y sale de la alcoba, avanza por los pasillos, hasta llegar a la sala principal donde encuentra a sus padres acurrucados en el inmenso sillón viendo una película.

\- ¿Habéis visto a Serena?

-Sí, hace unos diez minutos, salió con Brownie a dar un paseo.

-Vale gracias. -Se da la vuelta enseguida.

\- ¿Hijo, todo está bien? . -Escucha la voz preocupada de su madre.

-Si mama, es solo que... -Se queda callado un momento. - Necesito verla. -Y con esa frase se aleja de ellos, sale directo al patio trasero de la casa, camina por lo menos unos quince minutos hasta que escucha los ladridos del perro, enseguida aprieta el paso y avanza más deprisa, necesita verla, explicarse y obtener su perdón, cuando la localiza, su cuerpo se tensa aún más, la joven está sentada en una roca, lleva el cabello suelto que revolotea con el viento, Brownie está correteando alrededor sin darse cuenta del estado de animo de su dueño, pero él puede saberlo, ella está triste.

\- ¡Amor! . -Exclama para hacerla saber de su presencia, la rubia pega un pequeño brinco en su sitio y se voltea para verlo, sus ojos enrojecido son el claro indicio de que había estado llorando.

-Darien. -Susurra al verlo, este se acerca junto a ella, y se pone frente a ella. - ¿Qué ocurre?

-Necesito decirte porque dije eso. -Ella frunce ligeramente el ceño y lo observa fijamente a su rostro.

-Creía que ya estaba todo dicho, mañana mismo me llevare mis cosas de tú casa. -Al moreno se le hiela la sangre al escucharla decir eso, y sin remedio alguno se acerca a ella y la abraza con fuerza.

-Yo no quiero que te vayas. -Le dice con ahínco. - Nunca quise, ni quiero que me dejes.

-Fuiste bastante claro antes Darien, y lo entiendo, yo no soy tu responsabilidad.

-No, no me estas escuchando, dije esa tontería porque quería que te asustaras y desistieras de esa idea tonta de marcharte para que ese bastardo aparezca, nunca dije en serio lo de dejarte marchar, fui un gilipollas que no supo cómo utilizar las palabras y dije las erróneas. Lo siento mucho mi amor, no quiero que me abandones, no otra vez, la primera vez no lo soporte, esas horas que no supe nada de ti se me hicieron eternas, si te vas ahora por lo que he dicho yo mismo, con esta estúpida boca, me volvería loco.

-Pero las dijiste Darien, puede que me ames, pero una parte de ti debe de creerlo, porque es cierto. -Agacha su rostro y las lágrimas vuelven otra vez. - Soy penosa, debo de verme ridícula ante ti, pagas por mis cosas, me dejas vivir en tu casa, me alimentas, pagas por mis caprichos y aun así soy lo suficientemente descarada para amenazarte, debiste de pensar que era una niñata que no piensa con claridad. -Las lágrimas continúan cayendo, desbordadas.

-Eso no es cierto, yo nunca he pensado eso, él único que no pensó con claridad fui yo, te dije algo horrible, lo sé, soy consciente de eso, y necesito que me perdones, necesito que lo entiendas, cada vez que te veo llorando por mi culpa, el dolor me carcome por dentro, de solo saber que he sido yo quien ha provocado tus lagrimas me duele en el corazón, siento que me he hecho daño yo mismo mi vida, no me dejes, yo no podría soportarlo, si quieres puedes hacer lo que querías puedes hacer ese plan tuyo, pero no me abandones.

-Pero mi plan es exactamente ese Darien, dejarte.

-Pero no lo harías en serio, él tampoco lo creería, nadie se tragaría eso.

-Esa es la idea, volverlo completamente loco. -La joven mira hacia otro lado, el moreno la aprisiona con más fuerza contra su pecho.

\- ¿Me has perdonado por lo estupidez que dije? -Sus ojos azules como dos zafiros la miran ensombrecidos por el dolor, ella desvía la mirada, porque no quiere mentirle, esas palabras aún le duelen.

-No puedo. -Le susurra, Darien la abraza con más fuerza, queriendo fundirla contra su cuerpo.

\- ¿Vas a dejarme? -Murmura preso de la amargura.

-Necesitare unos cuantos días para buscar un lugar donde pueda quedarme, si no te molesta yo...- Puede notar como los músculos del moreno se tensan a su alrededor, como sus brazos se convierten en una prisión.

-No, no lo hagas por favor. -Susurra con dolor, sus ojos comienzan a picar por las lágrimas contenidas.

-Darien...-Deja que la abrace, ella también necesita sentirlo, pero debido a lo que él dijo, ella se dio cuenta de que seguía exactamente igual que antes, solo que ahora dependía de él.

-Hare lo que sea, me arrodillare, te dejare salir cuando quieras, no me entrometeré en tus cosas, no te molestare más, pero por favor mi vida, no me dejes, no quise echarte, lo juro, por favor Serena. - Las lágrimas saladas caen como cascadas del hermoso rostro del moreno.

-Tengo que hacerlo, o sino nada cambiara Darien, nunca fue una buena idea que yo viviera contigo, no tenemos ni un año de conocernos, esto no comenzó bien, y tal y como van las cosas terminara mal, yo aún soy demasiado infantil, aún no se valerme por mi misma, y tú ya eres un hombre adulto, maduro y yo aún me siento como una niña, sé que muchas cosas de mi te molestan, y es algo que no se puede evitar, necesito crecer como persona.

-No, no, no. -La besa con desesperación, no puede entender como sus propias palabras lo habían llevado hasta ese punto, no podía entenderlo, tanto era su miedo de perderla, que parecía que era lo único que siempre estaba ocurriendo, tenía la sensación de estar en una pesadilla constante, se arrepentía de haberla ido a buscar, si se hubiera quedado en casa, hubiera estado más calmado cuando ella llegase, hubiesen hablado con más tranquilidad, su plan hubiera a lo mejor tenido más sentido, hubiera accedido aun teniendo el control de la situación, en cambio ahora se estaban despidiendo, ella le estaba dando un argumento con el cual no podía refutar.

Y no era porque algunas cosas estaban erradas, era más bien por el hecho de que si ella estaba convencida de sus propias palabras, él no podría hacer nada, dado lo obstinada que podía llegar a ser, además de que no podía contradecir sus palabras, no podía simplemente atarla a la cama y no dejarla salir nunca más, tampoco se había dado cuenta de lo que ella había estado sintiendo, tales sentimientos como sentirse aún niña, que molestase o que su presencia no era bien recibida, cuando sin lugar a dudas era todo lo contrario, no podía siquiera entender como era que había llegado hasta donde estaba, su "familia" la había dejado más rota de lo que él creía, ella aún estaba muy marcada por su pasado y él había cometido el error de olvidarlo, era obvio que cada vez que él lo hacía, ocurrían siempre desgracias, lo mismo había pasado cuando habían hecho por primera vez el amor, en aquella ocasión se había dejado llevar por la necesidad de hacerla suya, y había desencadenado pánico en ella, y ahora ella estaba sacando a relucir otro miedo más, él miedo a ser un estorbo en la vida de alguien, simplemente tendría que joderlos algún día, por haberla destruido hasta ese punto.

\- ¿Dime que debería de hacer, para que no me dejes?

-No lo mires de esa forma Darien, simplemente quiero alejarme un tiempo para crecer como persona. -El besa sus labios suavemente, humedeciéndolos con sus lágrimas y a la vez con las de ella.

\- ¿Y no puedes crecer junto a mí? -La coge con ambas manos la cabeza, la mira a los ojos. - ¿No puedes convertirte en una mujer adulta junto a mí?

-Me conscientes tanto Darien, que, junto a ti, a veces pierdo mi propia ambición.

-No lo hare entonces, dejare que hagas lo que quieras, lo prometo. -Ella niega con la cabeza.

-Sabes que no puedes, por favor Darien, ya no insistas más, es lo mejor para ambos.

-No lo es. -La mira, ella le devuelve la mirada, dos miradas tercas se enfrentan la una a la otra. - Voy a demostrarte, que no es buena idea que nos separemos.

-Ya contaba con que lo intentarías, pero esta vez ni el sexo te ayudara, me temo.

-No creo que te hayas vuelto inmune a mis encantos. -Le acaricia el rostro con suavidad, ella cierra sus ojos, para disfrutar aún más de sus caricias.

-Tú tendrás que aprender a extrañarme, y yo a no necesitarte tanto. -Él la mira sin poder entenderla.

-No tiene ningún sentido sufrir de esa forma, ¿Con cuál objetivo?

-Que yo pueda ser digna de estar junto a ti. -El moreno abre sus ojos impactado.

-Pero si tú, ya eres digna de estar junto a mí, es más posiblemente el que tenga esforzarse más sea yo, no tú.

-No Darien, puede que tú no lo veas, pero yo sí, lo cierto es que tú eres un hombre increíble, has construido una empresa de la nada, tienes tantas responsabilidades que acarrear, muchas vidas dependen de las acciones que tú tomes, eres cariñoso, protector, leal, yo en cambio aún ni siquiera termino mis estudios, necesito ver si puedo valerme por mi misma, durante estos meses no ha habido ningún cambio en mí. ¿Sabes porque no me fui antes de esa casa? ¿Inclusive cuando Haruka y Michiru se ofrecieron alojarme en su casa? . - Respira hondo. - Quería demostrarles a todos que podía hacerlo por mi propia cuenta, estoy casi segura que a ellas no les hubiera importado, posiblemente me hubieran ayudado, pero no podía, porque entonces significaba que seguía siendo una niña que necesitaba de la ayuda de alguien, y entonces...

-Y entonces simplemente apareciste tú, tan increíble, tan imponente, apareciste en mi vida sin darme ningún tipo de aviso, te entrometiste, te metiste en casa, hiciste que me acostumbrara a ti a tal punto que te necesitaba cada día, no me diste tiempo para reaccionar y ver si lo que estaba sintiendo era real, antes de darme cuenta habías tomado mis cosas y las había puesto junto a las tuyas, antes de si siquiera poder reaccionar, me estabas tratando como si fuera tu mujer, como si hubiera firmado una acta de matrimonio, y podía comprenderlo y una parte de mí no quería detenerlo, pero simplemente no quería dejarte ir, yo...

-Espera, ya sé que soy agobiante, pero no creía que te había llevado hasta ese punto.

-Darien, por dios, me regalaste a Brownie a los dos días de conocernos, la gente normal no suele hacer eso.

-Bien, no pasa nada, solo soy extraño, raro si quieres llamarlo de alguna forma, pero no quería ponerte en este tipo de situación, ni siquiera me imaginaba que tenías ese tipo de pensamientos.

-Ya lo sé, ya sé que posiblemente para ti esa opción ni siquiera exista, pero Darien, dices que me vigilabas de antes, estas seguro de lo que sientes por mí es amor, y no una obsesión, podrías simplemente estar obsesionado de mí.

-No. -Niega con la cabeza lentamente.- Durante un tiempo ya también considere que no te amaba, que solamente era lujuria, deseo, una enfermiza necesidad de poseerte, pero entre más tiempo pasaba contigo, entre más tiempo te miraba, más me daba cuenta de lo mucho que te amo, de lo necesitado de tu amor estoy, pero puedo entender lo que dices, yo tuve años para poder asimilar lo que sentía por ti, tuve tantas noches en vela pensando en ti, y si realmente quería algo contigo, si de verdad valía la pena esperar por ti, pero cada vez que miraba a otra mujer, cada vez que consideraba follarme a alguna, tu rostro aparecía frente a mí, tan dulce, tan cálido, me era imperioso hacerte mía, y desaparecía la duda, sabía que no podía tocar a otra mujer que no fueras tú, te necesitaba a ti, a nadie más.

-Yo solo te he amado a ti Darien, dado mi pasado, nunca me he dado la oportunidad de ver si podía querer a alguien más, y creo que en realidad si puedo hacerlo.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que te buscaras a otro? . -Sus ojos se vuelven más oscuros, como el mar con tormentas.

-No buscaré a nadie Darien, me di cuenta de que te amaba cuando nos separamos en aquella ocasión, a lo que me refiero es que necesito estar sola, necesito pensar con claridad lo que quiero hacer en el futuro, yo te amo.

-Y aún así me estas abandonando. -Ella le mira a los ojos, puede ver el dolor en aquellos ojos que tan ama, tan azules, tan sublimes.

-Es lo mejor.

-No lo es.

\- ¿No te haré cambiar de idea, ¿verdad? . -Sonríe de lado, haciendo aparecer sus hoyuelos.

-Nunca, jamás podrás convencerme de que estar separados es una buena opción.

-Tan intenso como siempre, echare eso en falta.

-Tan terca como siempre, no echare eso en falta.

Ambos se quedan mirando un rato, se sonríen con amor y se vuelven a besar, saben que se extrañaran con locura, él duda siquiera si podrá dejarla marchar, ella aún siente dudas de la idea tan alocada que se le ocurrió mientras hablaba con él, pero era lo mejor, sabía que si le explicaba su plan a Darien, él lo estropearía con su necesidad de cuidarla, lo mejor sería convencerlo hasta a él, de que se estaban separando, con todo el dolor de su alma, sabía que era lo mejor, hacerle creer que se estaba alejando por motivos personales.

-Buscare yo un piso para ti. -Le dice mientras regresan de camino a la casa.

-Creo que no has entendido porque me estoy marchando Darien. -Frunce el ceño en su dirección.

-Entiendo perfectamente porque lo haces, pero no puedo permitir que te vayas a cualquier sitio, aún tienes que buscar un trabajo, yo podría contratarte en la empresa, podrías hacer papeleos y eso.

\- ¿Así que paso de ser tu novia, a ser tu amante de oficina? . -Alza una ceja en su dirección.

-Yo no he dicho que vaya a pedirte ese tipo de favores, que conste que has sido tú quién lo ha pensado.

-Yo solo he verbalizado lo que tu pensabas. Darien no te preocupes tanto por mí, tengo dinero, y no, no es el que tú me has dado, tengo mis ahorros, cuando dije que quería hacerlo por mí misma, significaba que era algo que iba a terminar pasando, por el trabajo no te preocupes, tendré uno nada más obtener mi título.

-Eres muy optimista cariño, es un poco complicado hablar con tanta confianza. Promete que si te falta algo me lo dirás, que no serás orgullosa, ni sentirás vergüenza y me pedirás cualquier cosa, promételo, por favor amor.

-No te preocupes, si necesito tú ayuda te la pediré.

-Los guardaespaldas se quedarán contigo, eso tampoco se discute, necesito que estés protegida todo el tiempo. -Suspira hondamente. - Mi niña, esto no tiene ningún sentido, estarás más segura en casa, conmigo, por las noches no podré dormir pensando que ese tipo te ha llevado lejos de mí.

-Ya pensaba yo que era extraño que te lo estuvieras tomando tan bien.

\- ¿Y si hacemos un trato? . -Él la observa a los ojos. - Quédate conmigo hasta que descubramos quien es ese tipo, una vez lo hayamos atrapado y me haya encargado de él, sí aún así quieres puedes independizarte, abandonarme.

-Darien, necesito irme ahora. -Ella le devuelve la mirada obstinada.

-No, no necesitas hacerlo, simplemente te has vuelto terca hoy, eso es todo, no estás pensando con claridad, lo que sea que tu cabecita este tramando no va a funcionar, si te alejas de mi ahora y te pones a merced de ese bastardo, solo conseguirás que te atrape, lo más seguro es permanecer juntos, cuando la gente se separa, es cuando se mueren.

-Esto no es una película de terror Darien.

-No, no lo es, pero si lo fuera, yo terminaría convirtiéndome en un asesino, porque sí este bastardo te lleva con él, lo terminare matando, ¿No quieres que me convierta en un asesino verdad?

-No te convertirás en uno, tranquilo y no me va a pasar nada.

-Sinceramente no sabía que fueras tan ingenua, no después de todas las cosas que hemos hecho juntos.

-No me pasará nada, incluso aunque me atrape, no me hará daño.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan segura de eso? . -Se detienen cuando llegan frente a la entrada de la casa, divisan como Jack los observa y le sonríen al mismo tiempo, saludándolo, este les devuelve la sonrisa.

-Porque para bien o para mal, ese demonio, está enamorado de mí, o al menos cree estarlo.

.

.

.

.

.

Daemon Pov

.

Había desaparecido, sin darme cuenta había perdido la oportunidad de tenerla para mí, ver como se había vuelto loco había sido sin lugar a dudas un verdadero placer, sin embargo ella no estaba, así que eso tampoco era una buena noticia para mí, como era posible que se haya esfumado, ella debía de conocer puntos que ni ese bastardo ni yo conocíamos, porque en las cámaras de seguridad no aparecía, no debía salir tampoco por la entrada principal, era evidente que mi mujer es más listo de lo que parece.

Esto me hace sonreír, ella se había escapado de ese imbécil, significa que una parte de ella no lo quiere tener cerca, es posible que mi mujer este asqueada de tener a ese tipo encima todo el tiempo, debe de sentir asco al tenerlo dentro de ella, mi pobre cisne, debe de sentirse cada vez más prisionera de sí misma, de lo que está sucediendo, y todo por culpa de ese bastardo sin escrúpulos, que la había raptado para él.

Sin darse cuenta de que un cisne tan precioso y delicado como ella, necesita la libertad para poder volar hacia mí, pero yo me encargare de hacerla libre, y ella podrá ser mía como siempre debía de ser, supongo que el tipejo este la tiene que haber encontrado, porque junto a su hermano salen de la finca, sí, posiblemente ya sabe dónde está, por esta vez lo dejare pasar, porque necesito que la traiga de regreso a mí, necesito tenerla localizada, con cuidado me acerco al portón y entro cuando una pareja de ancianos deja la puerta abierta, mantengo la vista baja para que las cámaras no capten mi rostro, conozco todos los sitios donde están las cámaras, así que me desplazo con sigilo y avanzo hacia unas escaleras que no había visto antes, supongo que están deben de ser las que uso mi cisne para escapar.

Definitivamente debió usar este lugar, no hay cámaras ni forma alguna de ser vista, esto es perfecto, es la forma más segura de sacarla de aquí sin que nadie se dé cuenta de su desaparición, solo tengo que atraerla hasta aquí y llevármela, es bastante interesante, al final hay una puerta, supongo que dará a la calle, camino despreocupadamente y abro la puerta, al hacerlo choco de inmediato con alguien, un tipo gigante se interpone en mi camino alzo la vista y lo observo, mi cuerpo se tensa unos segundos, es uno de los guardaespaldas mi cisne, este gorila alza una ceja y me mira de arriba a abajo, trato de mantener la calma.

\- ¡Oye!, ¿Porque sales por esta puerta?

-No sabía que fuera un delito salir por una puerta.

-No lo es, pero la entrada principal es la otra. -Me inspecciona otra vez, detenidamente, me relajo aún más, este gorila idiota ni siquiera va a sospechar de mí.

-Si lo es, pero no quiero que mi señora me vea saliendo. -Me encojo de hombros despreocupado, el animal frente a mí, se lo traga enseguida.

-Bien, puede marcharse. -Con la cabeza me hace un gesto de que puedo alejarme, me rio de lo imbéciles que son.

-Claro colega, hasta otra. -Me despido con una mano, esto ha sido bastante interesante, así que ellos también deben de conocer esta salida, tendré que considerar con más cuidado si puedo usarla o no. Lo único cierto, es que mi cisne, pronto estará en mi jaula, para que solo yo pueda devorarla.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Nota de Autora:

Debería disculparme o algo...pero hasta yo se que es demasiado, así que espero que al menos el capitulo no las haya defraudado.


	7. Capitulo 6

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 6

.

.

En el trayecto de regreso a la ciudad, la pareja está demasiado callada, esperando la respuesta del moreno que va conduciendo.

\- ¿Entonces qué opinas? -La rubia lo mira desde atrás observando su nuca, puede notar incluso con la distancia como sus hombros se han puesto tensos.

-Supongo que mi hermosa cuñada tuvo un accidente de camino a casa de mis padres, y es por eso que se ha vuelto tonta.

-Gracias. -Sonríe el otro moreno de oreja a oreja, sentando en el asiento del copiloto, se medio voltea y le sonríe de lado a su mujer, Serena entrecierra los ojos ofendida.

-Es una buena idea, ¿Por qué no podéis verlo? - La rubia les gruñe a los dos, y se cruza de brazos completamente enfadada.

-Cariño, la única que no lo ve claro eres tú, si ahora mismo te dejamos, aunque sea cinco minutos sola en un parque, ese animal simplemente te tomara y hará contigo lo que quiera.

-Pues vaya descripción, casi, casi parece lo que tú hermano hace cada día conmigo.

-No me compares con ese bastardo Serena. -El moreno le lanza una mirada cargada de enfado, Serena enseguida se arrepiente de haberlo dicho.

-Lo siento. -Murmura, agachando la mirada.

-No importa, yo tampoco he sido un tachado de virtudes contigo, parece ser que cada vez que hablo digo algo malo. Yo también lo siento mucho amor.

-Este no es un buen lugar para eso, lo mejor será llegar a casa, hablar tranquilamente de lo que podemos hacer para atraparlo y en base a eso hacer un plan. Al fin de cuentas hay algo cierto en su plan.

\- ¿Tú también te has vuelto idiota? -Medio chilla Darien.

\- ¿Piensas que soy idiota? - La rubia enarca una ceja.

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-Has dicho y cito literalmente: También te has vuelto idiota, lo que significa que piensas que la primera persona que dijo el plan lo es, y esa vendría a ser yo. -Serena resopla.

-Simplemente voy a cerrar la boca. - El moreno mira hacia la autopista.

-Uhu.

-A lo que iba, es que es cierto que ella no puede estar toda la vida encerrada Darien, no podemos permitir que ese tipo le destruya así la vida, a ella, a ti Dar, ninguno de los dos va a ser feliz así, y al final va a ser cierto lo que dice, ella se convertirá en un cisne encarcelado.

\- ¿Y entonces que hacemos? -Jack la mira a través del retrovisor.

-No te preocupes tanto, deja que nosotros nos encarguemos, aunque no lo parezca mis chicos están avanzando, puede que de a poco, pero lo hacen. Solo necesitas ser un poco paciente.

-Ya he sido demasiado paciente Jack, me estoy cansando de esto. -Lo mira entre enfadada y resignada.

-Lo sabemos, pero no puedes simplemente echar a correr ahora, lo único que conseguirías es que esto termine mal.

-Bien. -Gruñe cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¡Eso es, buena chica! -Le sonríe de oreja a oreja, la rubia se sonrosa ligeramente al ver esa radiante sonrisa, tan parecida, pero a la vez tan diferente del hombre que ama.

Encuentra curioso darse cuenta de que incluso aunque el rostro sea exactamente igual, no es capaz de sentir el mismo deseo, anhelo y necesidad que siente por el otro moreno, el cual, tiene los ojos entrecerrados al notar las miraditas que se están lanzando por el espejo.

-Me gustaría que tú mantuvieras la mirada en frente, y tú cielo. -Cambia ligeramente su tono de voz. - Que mantengas la mirada, exclusivamente en mí.

-Los celos son una cosa muy fea, hermanito.

-Mantén tu atención en la carretera. -Le gruñe a su hermano, Serena suspira desde atrás y murmura suavemente contra la ventana, observando el paisaje cubierto de nieve.

-Ciertamente no me molestaría en tener unos gemelos.

\- ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? -Se medio voltea y lo mira.

\- ¡Joder Jack, la puta mirada en la carretera!

\- ¿Por qué te pones tan agresivo? -El moreno regresa su atención hacia el frente.

-Porque mi mujer está detrás, y si no te importa tú vida, pues bien, pero no arriesgas la suya.

\- ¿Es más importante su vida que la mía? -Jack finge que se ofende de sobremanera.

-Sí, a veces sí.

-Me lastimas Dar, nosotros crecimos juntos, hicimos muchas cosas juntos, como cuando le dijimos a aquella señora que iba por el camino correcto, cuando sabíamos perfectamente que no era cierto. -Abre su boca indignado, aun jugando con el terco y cabeza dura de su hermano.

-A mí no me metas en tus maldades Jack.

\- ¿Mis maldades?

-Sí, las tuyas. -Darien voltea su rostro.

-Fue a ti a quien pregunto hacia dónde ir, y quien le indico qué camino seguir.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Lo es.

-No te recuerdo contradiciéndome.

\- ¿Entonces es culpa mía por no decir nada?

\- ¡Exacto!

-Ahh…-Exclama en un grito medio ahogado. - Serena, mi hermano es una mala persona, hará cualquier cosa para retenerte, no permitas que te encierre en su burbuja personal.

\- ¿Que mierda dices? -Le grita el moreno.

-Dijiste que era mi culpa que esa señora se perdiera por no contradecirte, pues bien, estoy aconsejando a mi cuñada, para que en el futuro no se me culpe también de esto.

\- ¡Ella no me va a dejar!

-Hasta donde sé, su plan es exactamente ese.

-Sobre mi cadáver Serena me va a dejar.

-Madre mía. -Suspira la rubia, poniendo los ojos en blanco. - Y este es el hombre que hace dos horas, me prometió que me dejaría hacer lo que yo quisiera. ¿Ves como no puedes cambiar?

\- ¿Bien, no puedo cambiar, contenta? Te necesito en mi cama, en mi casa, en mi vida, ¿Qué quieres que haga si no puedo cambiar? -La mira a los ojos, haciéndola sentir ligeramente incomoda por la presencia del otro moreno.

-Nuestras intimidades, las discutimos en privado Chiba. -Le dice entre dientes.

-Bien. -Le responde de igual forma.

-Esto es hermoso. -Murmura el gemelo que está conduciendo.

-Como la vida misma.

Unas horas después, ya instalados otra vez en casa, ambos morenos se relajan en el sofá mientras beben unas cervezas, la rubia en cambio ha ido a ducharse, se siente pesada por el viaje, mientras el agua caliente cae sobre su cuerpo siente como los músculos de la espalda comienzan a relajarse, no puede quitarse de la cabeza su plan, puede que tenga algunas pequeñas fugas, pero está segura que, si lo perfecciona un poco más, sería perfecto para deshacerse de ese bastardo.

-Sí tan solo ellos se dieran cuenta, podrían ayudarme. -Cierra los ojos y deja que el agua caiga sobre su rostro, quiere dejar de pensar en tantas cosas. -Aún necesito terminar mi tesis, ya queda tan poco para poder ser alguien.

El agua continúa cayendo sobre ella sin prisa, la rubia se pierde entre sus pensamientos una vez más. Fuera en el salón los dos hermanos miran el partido sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Necesito que alguien más la vigile.

\- ¿Quieres que le ponga otro guardaespaldas? -Jack lo mira un segundo sin entender lo que su hermano les está solicitando.

-Sí, pero de este no tiene que saber nada.

\- ¿Quieres que la vigile sin su consentimiento? -Su hermano asiente como única respuesta. - No quiero hacerle eso a mi cuñada, no es justo para ella, su privacidad.

-Su privacidad nos ha llevado a esto. -Lo corta antes de que pueda continuar. - Jack por favor, sabes tan bien como yo, que está sana y salva en casa de puro milagro, esto no volverá a repetirse. Ese tipo podría haber aprovechado esta oportunidad y tenerla ahora secuestrada, y solo Dios sabe lo que yo hubiera terminado haciendo, si eso hubiera pasado.

-Darien, no creo que haya que llevarlo hasta ese extremo.

-Pienso llevarlo, hasta donde crea conveniente Jack, te lo estoy pidiendo a ti, porque confío en tus hombres, pero si no quieres ayudarme, siempre puedo buscar ayuda fuera.

-Eres tan terco, por esa terquedad te golpeaba de pequeño. -Le sonríe de lado.

-Mi terquedad me ha llevado hasta donde estoy hoy en día, no me arrepiento de nada hermano.

-Lo sé, sé que estas orgulloso de todo lo que tienes, de tenerla a ella, a nosotros tú familia. También puedo comprender perfectamente que no quieras perderla, pero hay que comenzar a poner un límite hermano, a veces me das un poco de miedo.

-Cuando tengas a alguien a quien ames como yo la amo a ella, cuando tengas a alguien a quien tengas la necesidad de proteger por encima de todo, cuando puedas comprender y entender lo que yo siento por esta mujer, podrás darte cuenta de que no estoy exagerando en lo más mínimo. Ella es todo para mi Jack, y sí el día de mañana decide dejarme, yo me volveré loco, jamás le haría daño si es su decisión, pero ten por seguro que tú, te quedarás sin un hermano.

-Darien no digas gilipolleces, por frases como esta es que mi cuñada está asustada de ti.

\- ¿Ella me tiene miedo? -Abre sus ojos impactado.

-Bueno tanto como miedo, miedo no. Pero tengo la sensación de que a veces la haces preocupar, sé que quieres que se mantenga a tu lado, pero diciendo esas cosas solo consigues presionarla, no se sí te lo has planteado, que a lo mejor ella continua a tu lado simplemente porque no la dejas marchar. Siempre la estas acaparando para todo, creo sino me equivoco, que ya ni siquiera queda con sus amigos, lo único que hace es ir a la universidad, ir a su psiquiatra y luego siempre está metida en casa.

-Es el lugar más seguro para ella ahora mismo.

-Y un cuerno, no dudes de la capacidad de mis chicos para poder protegerla en cualquier situación, Darien te recuerdo, que no hace mucho, ella era una joven libre sin ningún tipo de preocupación, y tú simplemente llegaste a acelerarle la vida. Ahora haces que se plantee tener niños, boda, formar una familia ya, cuando ella quiere ir a otro ritmo, déjala que ella también pueda llevar la voz cantante de vez en cuando Darien, únete a sus planes, mira lo que a ella le gusta, su grupo favorito de música, sus series, trata de formar parte de su vida en esas cosas cotidianas, porque si no al final cuando esto termine, vas a perderla.

-Hablas, como si hubieras perdido a alguien importante Jack. -Lo mira intensamente, su hermano se encoge de hombros.

-No la amaba, no como ella a mí por lo menos, me volvía loco en la cama, era una amante exquisita, pero no supe darme cuenta de que ella esperaba más de mí, más que solo sexo. Cuando ella decidió que yo no podía cubrir todas sus necesidades, simplemente se marchó hermano, me dejo una carta explicando porque me abandonaba, porque yo no era suficiente para ella.

-Ella simplemente no era para ti Jack. -Su hermano mayor se ríe irónicamente.

-Yo también pensé eso, pero últimamente cuando veo a tu Serena, me acuerdo de ella, cuando me sonreía cálidamente, o cuando me preparaba algo para comer, y yo ni siquiera lo agradecía correctamente, me pensaba que soportar sus berrinches infantiles era lo que tenía que hacer para conseguir meterme entre sus piernas. Cuando eso no era así, ella se entregaba a mí porque me amaba, no porque yo fuera tolerante.

\- ¿La extrañas tanto?

-A veces sí, a veces incluso sueño con ella.

\- ¿Con quién sueñas? -Ambos se sobresaltan ante la voz de la rubia. - ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí? -Pregunta Jack azorado.

-Acabo de llegar…- Lo mira con los ojos bien abiertos de la impresión. - ¿Estas sonrojado?

\- ¡Claro que no, no seas absurda cuñadita!

\- ¡Oh Dios! ¡Estas sonrojado! -Sonríe de oreja a oreja. - ¿Por quién?

-No es asunto tuyo. -La mira fingiendo enfado.

-Vamos Jack dime de quien estás enamorado. - Se acerca al sofá y se pone de su lado comenzando a molestarlo, picándole con el dedo en el pecho. - Dime, dime, dime…

-Que niña más molesta. -La coge de los brazos y con la fuerza mínima le hace una llave, haciendo caer encima de su hermano. - A ver si controlas un poco a tu mujer.

-Amor, dime de quien está enamorado Jack, sí me lo dices esta noche haré algo muy especial para ti. -Le sonríe haciendo saber la recompensa que obtendrá.

-Te lo diría cielo, pero de verdad no sé quién es. -Su mujer sentada en sus piernas, hace un adorable puchero.

\- ¡Aguafiestas! -Se levanta completamente indignada. - Voy a hacer la cena, os apetece comer algo en especial.

-Lo que hagas está bien para mi amor. - Darien le sonríe cálidamente.

-Yo si puede ser, quisiera algo de carne.

\- ¡Ok! -Hace la señal con la mano, y se dirige a la cocina.

-Sin lugar a dudas ella te ama Dar, creo que debe de ser así, pero le han hecho tanto daño que no sabe cómo actuar.

-Espero que sí, cuando estamos juntos puedo verlo en sus ojos, cuando hace algo malo, como lo que hizo ahora de fugarse de casa, ella sabe que ha obrado mal, y lo sé por la forma en la que me mira, sin embargo, no hace nada más, no busca mi perdón, y eso me lastima más de lo que quiero admitir.

-Eres tan cavernícola Darien, quieres que ella te suplique por tú perdón, cuando ella no es así, es igual de terca que tú.

-Pero si yo hago algo mal, no tengo ningún problema en ponerme de rodillas de ser necesario, ella ni siquiera se lo plantea, no creo que pueda hacerlo tampoco, de niña la obligaban a pedir perdón de rodillas por cosas que no hacía, así que al final para ella, hacer un acto como ese debe de significar la humillación absoluta.

-Sí ya sabes porque no puede hacerlo. ¿Por qué se lo continúas exigiendo? –Lo mira sin poder entender del todo la situación. - No te comprendo Dar, ella tiene un pasado difícil, ya lo sabes, porque continúas presionándola.

-Porque nunca ha estallado, porque con su madre nunca profirió un grito, posiblemente cada vez que era maltratada se quedaba con la boca cerrada, aceptándolo, pensando que se lo merecía, cuando eso no es así, y me vuelvo loco, pensando que ella debía de estar convencida de que se lo merecía. Jack, a veces quiero matar a esa gente, no puedo comprender como le pudieron hacer tanto daño a alguien tan dulce y cariñosa.

\- ¿Dulce y cariñosa? Creía que te estabas quejando de eso precisamente.

-Ella se muestra así cuando estamos en la cama, por lo general es una gatita sumisa, pero fuera de la habitación parece una tigresa que va saltarme a la yugular si hago algo mal.

-Mi cuñada es preciosa, es toda una Doris Day.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que yo soy el multimillonario que la acosa, hasta que consigue tenerla?

\- ¿No es así? –Alza una ceja de incredulidad.

-Así no será como yo se lo contare a nuestros hijos, les diré que su madre me sedujo por mi dinero y al final cayo rendida de amor por mí.

\- ¡Ja! –Escuchan desde atrás, la rubia tiene los brazos cruzados y en la mano derecha lleva una cuchara de madera, la cual mueve rítmicamente. - Eso no se lo creerá nadie Chiba.

\- ¿Por qué no? Nuestros hijos pueden ser así de incrédulos. –Le sonríe jactándose, mostrándole el hoyuelo de su mejilla, lo cual provoca que el corazón de la rubia se derrita un poco.

-Lo único que me preocupa de esa frase, es el uso del plural para hablar de niños, ¿Por qué crees que serán varios Darien? A lo mejor, yo solo quiero uno.

\- ¡Mentira! Dijiste que querías tener gemelos, mi cuñadita es un poco mentirosa.

\- ¡Doble Ja! No es como si yo fuera Dios y pudiera cambiar la genética de las personas a mi antojo, te recuerdo que las probabilidades son del 50%, y si a la primera no se consiguen dos, me daré por vencida, no pienso llenar la casa de niños solo porque sí.

-Vamos, estoy seguro que te verás aún más hermosa embarazada amor, estarás increíblemente esplendida. –Le sonríe de nuevo, con esa sonrisa tan suya, tan llena de amor y pasión.

-Deja la intensidad Chiba, me pones nerviosa. –Dice mientras se aleja de ellos, casi parece que está corriendo.

-Evidentemente solo tienes que decirle unas cuantas palabras de amor para que salga huyendo, debes de ser el diablo para ella.

-Ya estoy acostumbrado a eso, aunque cuando estoy dentro de ella por mucho que lo intenta no se puede apartar. –Su hermano suelta una carcajada.

-No, me ya me imagino que no. – Continúa riendo, de pronto se pone serio. - Sabes que eso podría interpretarse como violación, ¿no?

-Es posible, y no descarto el hecho de que ella a veces puede verlo de esa forma. –Entrecierra los ojos mirando al vacío. - Aunque nunca le he hecho daño mientras le hago el amor, soy duro en más ocasiones de las que debería, pero ella no parece estar herida, puede que un poco adolorida, pero no herida.

-Deja de torturar a mi cuñada, y bájale un poco a la intensidad, es muy pequeña, no sé cómo consigues follártela sin hacerle daño.

-No es como si la atara y la flagelara.

-Dios, ni siquiera se te ocurra hacerle eso, podría entonces realmente huir.

-No pienso hacerlo, no soy de esos. –Simplemente se encoge de hombros y le quita importancia.

-Por cierto, mamá y papá me han preguntado si van a casarse pronto. –Le mira unos segundos y regresa la mirada rápidamente al televisor. - Evidentemente les dije que no se pongan como tú y que se tranquilicen un poco, que aún es demasiado pronto.

-Si por mi fuera, la boda ya se estaría planificando. –Gruñe ligeramente irritado.

-Y nadie lo duda hermanito, supongo que la pregunta venia para averiguar cuál es la seriedad de tu relación con ella.

\- ¿Qué les dijiste? –Darien alza una ceja en su dirección.

-Que eso debían de preguntártelo a ti directamente, pero que lo más seguro era que si todo marchaba bien, al final habría una boda que celebrar.

-No sabía que ellos tuvieran dudas con respecto a lo que siento por Serena.

-Ni yo tampoco, con lo pesado que eres con este asunto en concreto, ellos parecen haberle cogido mucho afecto, no es que yo no la quiera en la familia, pero a veces pienso que podrías no haberte complicado tanto la vida.

-Ella no me complica la vida, no vuelvas a decir eso nunca más Jack. –Su voz tranquila y baja deja en claro sus emociones, su gemelo se voltea y lo observa detenidamente.

-Supongo que a esto se refiere la canción de Michael Bolton. Debes de estar completamente loco por ella Dar.

-Ya lo sabes, ella es mi vida, si la ofendes a ella, me insultas a mí, así que como tú hermano te pido que te ahorres tus comentarios.

-Vale. –Ambos se quedan mirando un rato, con las miradas enfrentadas y la formalidad flotando en el ambiente. – Que sepas, que yo aprecio en exceso a Serena, y espero, sinceramente confío que no te rompa el corazón.

-Yo también deseo con el alma que no lo haga. –Suspira ligeramente.

-Deberíamos dejar de hablar de esto con ella en la casa, podría escuchar algo.

-Está escuchando música, cuando escucha a ese grupo suyo simplemente pierde la noción de lo que pasa a su alrededor.

\- ¿Le gusta algún grupo famosillo?

-Supongo que sí, es de corea. Yo que sé, lo único que tengo claro es que es la única cosa que tiene en el móvil. –Pone los ojos en blanco.

-Eso parecen ser celos, ¿Estas celoso de unos niños? - Se burla de él, su hermano en respuesta le gruñe.

-Parece una cría cuando se pone a mirarlos, se pone a babear frente al ordenador como una niña de quince años.

Su hermano que lo mira se ríe a carcajadas al darse cuenta de que, si su cuñada actuaba como una cría por un grupo, su hermano actuaba como un adolescente celoso en consecuencia de los actos de su novia.

-Y tú no te quedas atrás, en cualquier momento le prohibirás que los vea.

-Si pudiera lo haría, pero una vez me chillo y amenazó con dejarme si no la dejaba tranquila.

-Te tienen bien cogido de los huevos hermano, vaya tela. –Mueve la cabeza de un lado para otro, negando hasta el punto que tenían pillado a su hermano, un hombre que durante años no se había dejado mangonear por alguien.

-A mí no me hace ninguna maldita gracia. –Le responde.

-Y aún así, aquí estamos, es hermoso lo que tenéis Dar, no lo arruines. -Lo mira, da un trago a su cerveza y regresa la mirada al televisor. - Mañana mismo, a primera hora habrá otro resguardando al cisne, no te preocupes por eso, ella ni siquiera lo notará.

-Perfecto, la quiero siempre a la vista Jack, quiero saber qué es lo que hace a cada minuto del día. -Da un gran trago a su cerveza. - Si ese maldito cree que puede tenerla bajo control, es porque no se hace ni una puta idea de quién soy yo.

-No, no se imagina quienes somos.

Dentro de la cocina al ritmo de la canción, la rubia mueve las caderas rítmicamente sin perder el son mientras corta las verduras.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Yo no tengo prisa, vamos lento. Lo siento, lo siento. Let's take our time. Si te beso hoy, mañana me voy. Loca por ti no estoy. Jigeum neol ango Momento  
Si no es así, lo siento.

La música es cortada de pronto al sonar el móvil, la rubia se detiene al mirar de quien es la llamada y sonríe de oreja a oreja, con una mano coge el aparato y responde la llamada.

-Hola Minako, hace tiempo que no sé nada de ti, ¿Cómo van las cosas? . -Pregunta mientras mueve el contenido de la sartén.

-Hola Tsukino, ¿Estas ocupada?

-No, solo estoy cocinando.

-Ahh, los quehaceres de la casa. -Se ríe de la broma privada. - Estoy bien, ya sabes ocupada con la empresa, diseñando como loca, pronto se viene el verano y mi madre me ha pedido que haga el diseño de esta temporada.

-Eso es increíble Mina, me alegro mucho por ti, en serio. -Sonríe feliz por ella.

-Gracias, en realidad estoy llamando porque me gustaría quedar contigo si es posible.

\- ¿Va todo bien? -Entrecierra sus ojos, y siente una extraña sensación que llena su cuerpo.

-Sí, supongo que sí, o al menos eso espero, lo que tengo que contarte prefiero hacerlo en persona.

\- ¿Estás bien? . -Se preocupa de pronto, a lo mejor algo malo le ha pasado a ella o al grupo.

-Todos estamos bien, no es nada malo creo, pero necesito consultarlo contigo primero.

-Me estas asustando Mina. -Se lleva la mano al pecho inconscientemente.

-Es de preocuparse, si tiene que ver con el hecho de que siempre estés desaparecida.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo?

-No realmente, es solo, que a veces soy demasiado observadora y he notado algo muy raro. Sé que tienes un pasado complicado, y que algo malo está pasando ahora, algo lo suficiente peligroso para que tú macizo moreno te sobreproteja tanto, y creo que he visto algo sospechoso, pero necesito decírtelo en persona.

-Está bien, ¿Cuándo puedes quedar? . -Pregunta con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza contra el pecho.

-Mañana mismo si es posible, puede que no sea nada al final, pero me gustaría que lo supieras.

-Vale. -Susurra.

\- ¿Puedes quedar en algún sitio donde no estén esos hombres que te siguen a todas partes?

-Es casi imposible deshacerse de ellos, aunque ya lo logré una vez.

\- ¿En serio? . -Se escucha la risa que suelta de pronto. - Madre mía, me hubiera gustado ver sus caras cuando se dieron cuenta, ¡Oh Dios! Y la cara de tu chico, tendría que haber sido un poema.

-Sí bueno, estoy bastante segura que mucha gracia no les ha hecho, posiblemente mañana no me quieran quitar los ojos de encima, ni siquiera para ir al baño.

-No es de extrañar, hagámoslo entonces público, no tienen por qué desconfiar más de ti, solamente necesitamos que no nos puedan oír.

\- ¿La cafetería grande?

-No, demasiada gente. Mejor en el césped que está detrás del edifico tres, le diremos que estén lejos, a tu alcance, pero no podrán escuchar nada.

-Perfecto, hasta mañana Mina. -Sonríe un poco.

-Hasta mañana Serena, trata de descansar, aunque con ese macizo en tu cama, lo dudo.

.

.

* * *

Nota de Autora:

Es "posible" que haya perdido un poco el hilo de la historia, ha pasado demasiado tiempo, soy consciente de ello, pero espero poder entablar rápidamente el curso de la historia, el final si eso ya esta decidido.

.

.


	8. Capitulo 7

.

.

.

Capítulo 7

 **.**

 ** _"El último pecado"_**

\- ¿Ya estas lista? -El moreno la observa desde el marco de la puerta, ella continúa peinando sus cabellos con mucho cuidado, casi como si cada hebra fuera de un finísimo cristal y temiese que se rompa.

-Aún no. -Le responde y continúa cepillando sus cabellos.

-Por mucho que lo demores, tendrás que verlos igualmente. -Sonríe al ver como su querida novia se detiene por una milésima de segundo. - ¿Qué ocurre, tienes miedo de que estén enfadados contigo?

-No tengo porque temerles, ellos están para cuidarme. -Le dice medio gruñendo, Darien se acerca y desde detrás comienza a masajear sus hombros.

-No te preocupes cielo, ellos no pueden castigarte, no como lo hago yo al menos. -Le sonríe y se inclina para besar la coronilla de su cabeza.

-Ayer fuiste un bruto, un animal. -Susurra y su cuerpo tiembla al recordar las cosas vividas.

-Eso fue solo un ejemplo de porque las niñas no deben de ser malas. -Muerde su hombro lascivamente.

-Fue un castigo muy duro Darien. -Susurra, casi gimiendo, su entrepierna se contrae suavemente recordando cada escotada fuerte y potente.

-Lo es preciosa, pero te necesitaba así. -La mira desde el espejo, la rubia cierra los ojos un momento sintiendo como su cuerpo responde a las caricias del moreno.

-Darien por favor. -Susurra y traga saliva, el moreno se muerde el labio sintiendo lo que ella necesita, y lo que él tanto ama de ella. Sonríe como un león acechando su presa y la levanta.

-No hay tiempo Serena, ¿Será rápido, ¿entendido? -Le explica mientras alza el vestido que lleva por encima de sus caderas, hace que se incline sobre el mueble, apoyando las manos sobre la mesa, dejando su rostro cerca del espejo y entonces desplaza la braga azul de encaje, sonríe aún más, acomoda su ropa interior de tal modo que no haga falta sacárselo, saca su miembro viril y erecto de sus pantalones, y lo acerca a su estrecha hendidura, restriega su miembro contra su obertura, puede sentir la humedad que proviene de ella.

-Darien, por favor. -Suplica, no quiere preámbulos, no quiere caricias dulces y lentas, no necesita nada de eso, lo quiere tener dentro ya, duro y rápido.

-Me gusta ver esta cara encanto, te ves tan jodidamente sensual. -Dice y entra de golpe, provocando que el cuerpo de ella se arquee aún más por la invasión. Sale completamente y vuelve a entrar, ella suelta un grito de puro placer, el agarra su cabello para poder ver su rostro. - Justo así es como quiero tenerte siempre ángel, justo así. - Continúa entrando y saliendo de ella, solo que, con más fuerza y dureza, puede notar como las paredes húmedas y calientes comienzan a cerrarse aún más, haciéndole saber que a ella no le queda mucho tiempo más; viendo su rostro contraerse al llegar al orgasmo su cuerpo se libera también, depositando su semilla en su interior.

\- ¡Oh Dios! -Exclama jadeante, puede escuchar el palpitar de su corazón en sus oídos.

-Sí, esto ha sido jodidamente bueno. -Sale con cuidado de ella, y guarda su miembro una vez más dentro de sus pantalones, acomoda las bragas de su ninfa y baja la falda.

-Joder Chiba. -Blasfema sin poder evitarlo, se sienta otra vez y mira su rostro sonrojado, puede ver el brillo de sus ojos y los labios rojos.

-Estas hermosa. -La ayuda a acomodar su cabello.

-En la cara se me ve que me han follado, y bien. -Suspira satisfecha, agarra el cepillo y lo vuelve a pasar por sus cabellos, solo que esta vez olvidando la suavidad.

-Ahora sí, se nos ha hecho tarde. -Mira la hora en su reloj de mano.

-Bien, no se puede hacer nada ya. -Se levanta y nota como las piernas le tiemblan ligeramente. - Mi cuerpo aún no se ha recuperado del todo.

-Es mejor ir andando. -Sonríe a su mujer como todo un caballero. - No te preocupes, ya te sostengo yo.

Caminan juntos hasta el aparcamiento, donde dos hombres inmensos los esperan, hombres que miran fijamente a una rubia de metro sesenta, está traga grueso.

-Creo que estoy enferma, tal vez sea mejor quedarme en casa. -Murmura para que solo su novio la escuche.

-Sí eso lo hubieras pensando la otra vez, ahora no estarías sintiéndote enferma, además dijiste que no les tenías miedo. -Sonríe de lado, burlándose de ella.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta Chiba, me sacan más de una cabeza.

-Como yo. -Alza una ceja irónica.

-Sí, pero eso es distinto, tú eres tú y ellos son ellos. -Susurra más a medida que se van acercando.

-Me da la sensación de que les tienes más miedo a ellos que a mí.

-A ti no te temo Darien, por mucho que te haga enfadar, sé que eres incapaz de lastimarme, no a propósito al menos. -El moreno la detiene y coge su rostro, haciendo que sus miradas se enfrenten.

-Y nunca deberías de tenerme miedo amor, nunca, yo jamás quiero lastimarte. Y ellos tampoco te harán daño, porque si lo hacen los mato.

-Esta intensidad tuya va a matarme Chiba. -Susurra sonriendo de oreja a oreja, tan radiantemente que hace que al moreno se le olvide que tienen espectadores. La besa tan apasionadamente, y sus manos inquietas bajan hasta su trasero y la acerca más a su cuerpo, alza la falda y toca su trasero, está a nada de dejar que vean sus bragas, cuando uno de los chicos carraspea. Entonces ambos salen de su pequeña burbuja, Darien suelta rápidamente el vestido al notar que estuvo a punto de hacer que sus guardaespaldas le vean las bragas.

-Hace que pierda la noción de toda señorita Tsukino. -Retoman otra vez la marcha, la rubia se sonroja al verlos.

-Hola chicos. -Los saluda tímidamente.

-Buenos días Señora Chiba. -Le saludan al mismo tiempo, Serena abre los ojos impactada por el nuevo apelativo y está a punto de contradecirles, pero la voz de su presunto marido la detiene.

-Cuando vuelva a casa, espero verte allí, estoy bastante seguro que los chicos no te quitaran el ojo de encima. - Serena lo mira fijamente, y puede notar la tensión en el ambiente, pero necesita demostrar que ella también tiene poder, así que cuando el moreno comienza a alejarse para ir a su coche, no puede evitar decirle.

-No se olvide Señor Chiba que todo tiene su tiempo, y una vez esto termine, puede que al final del día no tengamos, porque vernos. -Sonríe y con prisa se mete en el coche, puede escuchar los pasos de Darien acercándose, veloces, molestos. Abre la puerta donde ella está y se abalanza sobre ella, besándola.

-Esta noche señorita Tsukino, le demostrare porque al final decidirá quedarse conmigo. -Le da un pequeño beso y se marcha.

Ambos hombres entran en el coche, uno de conductor y otro de copiloto, la rubia sigue suspirando, soltando pequeños murmullos intangibles, el coche comienza la marcha alejándose de la finca, directos a la universidad.

\- ¿No vais a hablarme más? –Pregunta después de un cuarto de hora de trayecto.

\- ¿De qué desea hablar Sra. Chiba? –Pregunta Emerson, con un tono de voz bastante desinteresado.

-Bien, bien sé que es entendible que estéis molestos conmigo, puedo entenderlo. Pero por un minuto solo uno, os pido que me comprendan a mí, estoy hasta el coño de todo esto, siempre vigilada, siempre siendo observada o encerrada, y no es justo, joder. –Se pasa la mano por la cara demostrando en su hermoso rostro, la sensación de frustración, aquel extraño desosiego que siente habitualmente.

-A partir de ahora, si desea unos momentos sola, puede simplemente pedirlo, podemos entenderlo. –Explica Bartolomé, el castaño de metro ochenta, quien conduce el coche.

-No, no es cierto, lo más seguro es que el "Sr. Chiba" haya dado gritos, amenazas y gruñidos el viernes. –Pone los ojos en blanco- Y ustedes no tienen más opción que acatar sus órdenes, tal y como yo lo veo, he traicionado vuestra confianza y ustedes la de su jefe, y dado que vuestro jefe es hermano de mi supuesto marido, es como si Jack hubiera perjudicado a su hermano, el cual tiene que lanzar su ira sobre alguien, y teniendo en consideración que ya me hizo llorar a mí, visualizo la escenita que os montó a ustedes, chicos.

\- ¿La hizo llorar? –Frunce el ceño Emerson, provocando que el corazón de la rubia se derrita un poquito.

-Un poquito sí. –Sonríe estirando los labios, en sus ojos se puede ver la tristeza producto de lo ocurrido.

\- ¿La hirió de alguna forma? –Pregunta bastante irritado el castaño.

-La forma en la que me hizo daño no se puede ver. –Da como respuesta, se encoge de hombros, tratando inútilmente de restarle importancia.

-Parece que entre ustedes todo está bien ahora. –Murmura Emerson, no quiere provocar alguna especie de llanto en la mujer que está sentada detrás de ellos.

-Está todo lo bien que puede estar, sé que no soy alguien fácil de lidiar y mucho menos controlar. –Apoya su cabeza en la ventana- Tampoco es fácil para mi verme completamente frenada, en tan poco tiempo todo ha cambiado, y a pesar de que me siento ciertamente feliz por el cambio, la mayor parte del tiempo es desconcertante. Por eso os pido, que al menos ustedes me comprendan un poco, no pienso prometer que lo del viernes será la última vez que lo haga, porque os mentiría.

\- ¿Intentara hacerlo otra vez? –Alza las cejas asombrado por su poca falta de juicio.

-Es posible, no digo que vaya hacerlo mañana mismo, pero es factible que en algún momento quiera escapar de nuevo. –Vuelve a sonreír suavemente- Y puede que cuando lo haga, tenga que pediros que no me sigáis.

-Ya sabe que no podemos hacer eso. –Le responde a la petición hecha con una negativa.

-Ya lo sé. –Los mira a ambos por el espejo retrovisor.

Una vez en la universidad la joven es escoltada a todas sus clases, no la pierden de vista ni un segundo, comienza a murmurar unos cuantos insultos a medida que la mañana va avanzando, se dirige directamente al edificio tres después de su última clase, entonces ve a la distancia a Minako y hecha a correr, sin evitar que dos mastodontes vayan tras ella, las dos rubias se abrazan eufóricamente.

-Madre mía, te tienen bien controlada. –Los saluda con una mano- No se preocupen chicos, no pienso morderla.

-Ni caso, llevan así toda la mañana, intentaron entrar conmigo al lavabo, lo que significa que luego he de hablar con el Sr. Chiba respecto a mi intimidad. –Los mira un poco mal- ¿Recordáis lo de esta mañana sobre mi espacio? Ahora es un buen momento para demostrarlo, quiero hablar todo lo privado posible con ella, por favor.

-Venga chicos, podéis quedaros justo allí. –Señala una distancia de por lo menos diez metros. - Nosotras nos sentaremos aquí a charlar de la vida, del amor, sexo, de la regla.

Ambos hombres retroceden instintivamente y se quedan a una buena distancia de ellas, las chicas se alejan unos pasos más, vigilando que los guardaespaldas no se acerquen otro tanto, pero dada la situación deciden no correr riesgo y se sientan en el césped.

\- ¿Qué era lo que querías contarme? –Serena mantiene el ceño fruncido mientras le pregunta.

\- ¿Siempre directa al grano, no Tsukino? –Le guiña un ojo y se ríe. –Vamos mujer ríete un poco, o sino estos comenzaran a sospechar, no nos quitan la mirada de encima, sobre todo a ti.

-Tienes razón, lo siento, es solo que estoy preocupada, por esto, por aquello, es un no parar. –Inclina su cabeza ligeramente, se lleva una mano a la frente y se acomoda los cabellos.

-Ya me lo imagino, debe de ser difícil para ti. –Mira otra vez a los chicos. –Pero bueno, al menos guapos son, no te puedes quejar de las vistas que tienes cada día.

-Ese parece ser mi único consuelo diario, aunque a veces no ayuda en mucho la verdad. –Le sonríe.

-No, supongo que no. –Le da un apretón en la mano. –Veras lo que tengo que decirte es, si poco extraño, y como te comente puede que no sea nada, pero…

-Dime, dímelo de una vez Mina, me estás poniendo más nerviosa. –Se retuerce sobre sí misma, la rubia frente a ella, se muerde el labio.

-Te acuerdas de que a inicios de clases o cosa así, nos reunimos todos en el Splau y fuimos a ver una película. –La mira, esperando que Serena recordase aquel día, muchos meses atrás.

\- ¿Cómo lo voy a olvidar? –La mira abriendo los ojos. – Ese día conocí a Darien, justo saliendo de los lavabos.

\- ¡Ostras! Es cierto, aquel día lo conociste, bien, ¿Recuerdas que ese día me enfade contigo y Anthony me llevó lejos para calmarme?

-Sí, algo recuerdo, ustedes dos se alejaron y nosotros nos quedamos haciendo la cola. –Asiente aun sin entender a qué quiere llegar.

-Por casualidad recuerdas a la persona que te atendió en la taquilla, cuando estaban comprando las entradas. –La mira expectante.

-No, no puedo recordar bien eso, ya hace mucho tiempo. –Niega con la cabeza repetidamente. - ¿Pero tú como puedes recordar eso? Si ustedes no estaban.

-En realidad, no nos fuimos lejos, simplemente desaparecimos de vuestra vista, bien, a lo que iba, yo vi todo, el chico que os atendió, como era, como te miraba todo el tiempo, e incluso pude notar lo mucho que le gustaste, me dije: bien es normal, es guapa.

-Minako, no te estoy siguiendo para nada. –La mira completamente perdida, y sin poder seguir su línea de pensamiento.

-Ya lo sé, no le di más importancia que la que se puede dar a esa situación, pero después cuando salimos del cine, y todos estaban felices porque Nick y Rei se pusieron de novios. –Rueda los ojos. - Este chico volvió a aparecer, te estaba observando todo el tiempo, me dio la sensación de que te estaba siguiendo, pero entonces todas nos fuimos directas al lavabo y pase un poco de la situación. Además, tú te fuiste luego con tu macizo, y simplemente lo deje estar.

-Vale. –Asiente con la cabeza, aún sin entender a qué quiere llegar.

-Ya sé que aún no me sigues, pero a lo que voy es justamente a eso, no es la primera vez que me parece verlo, sobre todo por eso se me quedo su rostro, no podía entender porque su rostro se me hizo tan familiar, y… -Traga saliva, saca su móvil y busca algo- Encontré esto de unos años atrás.

Le pasa el móvil, Serena lo coge sin esperar lo que va encontrar, a simple vista se ve una foto de ellos, era de dos carnavales atrás, todos disfrazados, todos salían sonriendo y felices, apenas si puede recordar gran cosa de ese día, porque todos bebieron en exceso, pero entonces ahogó un grito agudo al ver a un chico castaño de fondo, hubiera pasado completamente de él en otras circunstancias, pero Minako le hizo recordar aquella salida, y realmente era él.

-Mierda. –Susurra con el aire completamente contenido en sus pulmones- No puede ser, Dios, no se puede ser Mina, tiene que ser una coincidencia, además estoy forzando mi memoria, no puedo asegurar que sea la misma persona.

-Yo sí, es él Serena, y no es la primera vez que lo veo. –Se retuerce las manos, cierra los ojos unos segundos y suspira.

-La semana pasada lo vi aquí en la universidad, me lo quedé mirando porque me sonaba su rostro, así que asumí que era alguien de la universidad, al que usualmente veíamos, ya sabes aquí hay mucha gente después de todo, pero la otra tarde cuando quedamos con los chicos y dijiste que venías y al final cancelaste. –Suspira con fuerza, resoplando- Lo vi, estaba observándonos, como si esperara algo, después de un buen rato en el que se dio cuenta de que tú no vendrías se marchó.

-Son solo conjeturas Mina, ¿Que pruebas tienes? –Pregunta sintiendo el pánico correr por su cuerpo.

-No tengo ninguna, ya lo sé, pero es demasiado extraño. Demasiado sospechoso.

-No sé Mina, simplemente creo que necesitamos una cara y tú se la estas poniendo a alguien, que posiblemente sea inocente, después de todo, tampoco es…- Se queda muda, completamente en silencio, un recuerdo fugaz y disperso llega a su mente como un rayo fulminador, envuelto en una ligera neblina, espesa, pero absurdamente clara.

 _Inicio del flashback._

-Necesito un perro de raza grande. –Explica con sencillez.

-Lo siento señor, el último que teníamos fue vendido el fin de semana, pero puedo ayudarle buscando en el sistema donde puede encontrar uno. –Le sonríe mientras juega con su cabello marrón, Serena se cruza de brazos molesta, gracias a Darien había descubierto que es celosa y no le gusta en absoluto sentirse de ese modo.

No cambió para nada su expresión hasta salir del lugar, enfadada como iba se aleja un poco del pelinegro topando accidentalmente con un joven castaño que le sonríe disculpándose, Darien al ver la escena, la agarra de la cintura y asiente con la cabeza al muchacho, se la lleva de allí mirando con fuego en los ojos al castaño que le dirigió una mirada hostil.

-No puedo dejarte sola ni un segundo que los tiburones vienen a por ti. –Gruñe apretándole más. Ella mantiene el ceño fruncido retorciendo su cerebro para recordar dónde ha visto a ese hombre, se le hacía familiar, pero, era imposible que lo conozca; ella no conoce a ningún hombre fuera de los chicos y Darien no contaba.

\- ¿Estás pensando en él? -Pregunta celoso, sus pozos azules se oscurecen. - ¿No me digas que te gusto?, Recuerda que vamos a por nuestro primer bebe, no puedes dudar.

-No digas tonterías, lo que pasa es que me parece haberlo visto antes. –Alza su cara para mirarle a los ojos.

-Yo diría que ronda por tu edad o puede que sea un año o dos mayor que tú, a lo mejor fuisteis al mismo instituto. -Razona, aunque sigue sin gustarle la idea de ella, pensando en otro, bastante ya tiene con el pelinegro ese.

-Puede ser, nunca he sido buena con las caras. –Hace una mueca con sus labios.

-No importa, olvídalo, no me gusta que estés pensando en otro. –Vuelve a gruñir.

\- ¿No te parece que tu mano lleva demasiado tiempo ahí? –El pelinegro aleja su mano sabiendo que había llegado a su límite de tiempo-contacto.

 _Fin del flashback_

-Increíble, es imposible. –Murmura sin poder creer lo que ha recordado. - Dios, lo he visto antes, hace un tiempo atrás, cuando Darien me llevo a comprar a Brownie, dios se topó conmigo, más bien tropezó.

\- ¿Te hizo algo? -Pregunta angustiada Mina.

-No, que va, Darien y sus celos absurdos apareció de pronto y lo espantó. –Se queda mirando la nada. - No puede ser Mina, debe de haber sido una coincidencia.

\- ¿Tantas veces?

-No son tantas veces, solo unas cuantas, Barna en realidad es tan pequeño que es normal cruzarnos con alguien en más ocasiones de la que deberían ser normales.

-Sí, pero es demasiado sospechoso que justamente sea con alguien que te mire como si le pertenecieses.

-No lo sé Mina, no creo que sea cierto.

-Ya lo sé, por eso mismo te dije que a lo mejor quedaba en nada, pero no podía simplemente no decírtelo, es raro.

-Ya…-Mira hacia sus guardaespaldas, ambos tienen la mirada fija en ella, parece que ni pestañean.

-No sé si sea buena idea decírselo a Darien, es demasiado sobreprotector, y falta tan poco para terminar la universidad, entre tantas cosas, mi trabajo de síntesis parece un juego de niños.

-Espero que al menos eso mantenga tú mismo nivel de siempre Tsukino. –Le sonríe de lado- He visto los trabajos que has presentado en el pasado, y son sin lugar a dudas excepcionales; estoy esperando que el último de tu carrera sea sublime.

-Dios, no es para tanto, son solo trabajos. –Se sonroja visiblemente y carraspea incomoda. - ¿Has visto mis otros proyectos?

-No todos, pero los últimos sí. –La mira sonriendo.

-El último será un poco social, así que espero llegar a muchas personas, por el bien de los animales.

-Lo iré a ver seguro. –Sonríe de oreja a oreja. - Uhh no sé si debas o no debas contárselo a Darien, pero yo, yo lo haría.

-Sí, y yo en otro mundo paralelo también lo haría, soy consciente que a lo mejor es algo importante, pero las probabilidades son tan escasas, que no creo que sea así. Además de que, si lo hago, terminare encerrada en casa, no me dejara salir para ningún sitio, y sinceramente me volvería loca. Ya hemos discutido hace relativamente dos días, me hecho de su casa.

-Ah. –Ahoga un grito y se lleva la mano a la boca. - ¿Es en serio?

-Por supuesto que hablo en serio, me dijo que no tenía a donde ir, y que por eso no me marcharía de su casa.

-Es un cabrón. –Frunce el ceño bastante enfadada. - ¡Joder! Y yo que lo tenía como un hombre perfecto, menudo gilipollas, un hombre tenía que ser. Si quieres marcharte, que sepas que en mi casa siempre serás bien recibida, lo dijo muy en serio Serena, si vez que pasa algo, si te hace algo, no dudes en llamarme, porque estaré allí.

-Muchas gracias Mina. –Sonríe nostálgica, no puede evitar recordar a la que creía que era su mejor amiga, la cual en vez de decir eso, le hubiera dicho que lo aguante, que las comodidades valían la pena. – De momento no creo que haga falta, después se disculpó y mucho, me dijo que lo hizo para asustarme, también es cierto que reacciono de esa forma porque le dije que debíamos cortar.

\- ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? –Inclina la cabeza.

-Porque estoy convencida de que, si le hacemos creer a ese bastardo que ya no estoy con Darien, aparecerá frente a mí, lo sé, estoy segura.

-Sí yo también creo que es bastante probable, y lo que también es bastante evidente, para Darien, sobre todo, es que ese animal, te va a llevar lejos para violarte.

-La idea es que no llegue tan lejos. –Sus labios se convierten en una línea recta.

-Vamos Serena, no serás tan ingenua de creer que eso es posible, sí ese tipo de secuestra, no te volveremos a ver nunca más, y tu marido se va a volver completamente desquiciado. –Se muerde el labio. - Puede volverse un asesino incluso, lo he visto muy poco, pero tu hombre, da esa sensación, se ve tan peligroso cuando se enfada.

\- ¿Darien peligroso al punto de matar a alguien? –Alza una ceja escéptica.

-Es evidente que a ti no te mira de esa forma, no con esa mirada tan fría y llena de desdén por lo menos, así miraba siempre a Seiya, él sabía que era mil veces superior a él, y quería que él lo supiera, que, si tenían que pelear por ti, él iba a ganar de calle.

-Nunca me di cuenta de eso. –Murmura sin creérselo aún.

-Es así, y es cierto, por eso Seiya no lo traga, aparte de que porque estaba coladito por ti claro. Darien fue bastante "hombre" marcándote como suya, nos lo ha dejado claro a todos por cómo te trata.

\- ¿Y eso molesta a los chicos? ¿A ustedes? –Pregunta nerviosa, sabía que Darien no era un santo, pero no quería que sus únicos amigos se sintiesen incomodos.

-No especialmente, no es como si él te tratase mal en todo caso, es simplemente que pasaste de ser, la chica que siempre les dejaba la casa a sus amigos para jugar a la consola, a ser la mujer que tiene un hombre en casa, que posiblemente encuentre más atractivo tener al semental que tiene entre las piernas y no un grupo de tontos chillándole al televisor. Vamos, que todas nosotras, hubiéramos hecho lo mismo que tú, así que no te sientas culpable Tsukino, que te conozco.

-He abandonado al grupo ya lo sé, pero Darien no me deja salir a ningún sitio. –Se muerde los labios, y recuerda lo que el moreno hace para distraerla. - Y sí, matamos el tiempo metidos en la cama, o en el sofá, o donde nos pille las ganas, para serte sincera mi vida sexual es demasiado activa.

-Ya lo imagino. - Hace un puchero. – ¡Qué envidia!

-Nunca creí que iba a ser posible, pero ya vez, Darien me ha vuelto una mujer muy sensual y deseosa de hacer el amor. –Se ruboriza avergonzada por decir esas palabras.

-Me muero de envidia. –Se retuerce en su sitio. - Dios, debes de correrte solo con tenerlo encima.

-A veces siento que sí, es demasiado intenso, sobre todo cuando estamos juntos.

-Debe de ser hermoso. –Suspira.

-Creía que con Anthony todo marcha bien, no es que lo mire mucho, pero tiene un buen cuerpo, va también al gimnasio.

-No, si no es eso, no me quejo del sexo ni nada por el estilo, y nos queremos mucho, pero lo cierto es que puedo notar la diferencia entre Toni y Darien, y el tuyo es demasiado. Es como fuego.

-Sí, así es, y te recuerdo que el fuego quema, y duele. –Sonríe pensativa. - Y si sale mal, la única que no se va a poder recuperar seré yo, me destruirá Minako.

-Eso no va a ocurrir Serena, ese hombre muere por ti. Y por eso, solo por eso, deberías darle un voto de confianza y contarle lo que yo te he explicado a ti.

-Se va a poner insoportable. –Oculta su rostro con ambas manos.

-Y aun así lo amarás. –Se ríe con fuerza al ver la cara de su rubia amiga. - Admite que amas, que alguien te cuide de esa forma.

\- ¿Soy tan rara, cierto? Se me nota a leguas que me encanta que sea posesivo. ¡Dios, que mal estoy!

-No, tranquila. - Mira a los hombres que la protegen. - ¿Has pensado en hacerle una visita sorpresa a Darien en su oficina?

-La última vez que fui de sorpresa, terminamos separados Mina, no sé si quiero repetir la experiencia.

-Y, aun así, tu plan es fingir que están separados. –La mira sarcástica, Serena cierra los ojos y resopla.

-Puedo tolerarlo, a sabiendas de que es mío, pero no quiero terminar de verdad, no soy capaz de imaginarlo con otra mujer, no después de todas las cosas que hemos hecho juntas, no quiero. –Cierra los ojos. - Necesito hacerle saber al resto que él, es mío, y absolutamente nadie puede tocarlo.

-Cuanta posesividad. –Sonríe de oreja a oreja. - Venga, vamos a visitarlo. - La mira de reojo, y se pone en pie, Serena la sigue aún insegura. - Sé que quieres verlo, puedo darme cuenta de esas cosas.

-Pero solo vamos a comer con él, nada más. –La mira, muy seria, la rubia frente a ella se lleva una mano al corazón.

-Lo prometo. –Comienzan a caminar hacia los guardaespaldas y le sonríen al mismo tiempo. - Venga chicos, que hoy haremos novillos y nos iremos de paseo.

-Primera parada, Corporation Shields.

\- ¿Iremos a las oficinas "D&H"? -Pregunta Emerson ligeramente sorprendido.

-Sí, hoy comeremos con el Sr. Chiba, vamos a darle una pequeña sorpresa, así que, por favor, no le aviséis de esto. –Les pide sonriéndole, ambos hombres asienten, y rápidamente se dirigen al coche.

-Es tan increíble, solo he visto el edificio por google más, un día que lo estaba estalkeando. –Sube al coche, en la parte trasera junto a Serena. –Debe de ser un lugar increíble.

-Sí, impone un poco, pero al final solo es eso, un edificio con un montón de personas trabajando en él, no tiene más. –La mira de reojo, el coche se desplaza con bastante velocidad por la ciudad, sin darse cuenta comienzan a llegar a su destino.

\- ¿Estas nerviosa? -Le pregunta después de verla retorcerse los dedos.

-Un poco, como te he dicho antes, la última vez que vine, no terminaron bien las cosas. –Mira ansiosa el edificio frente a ella, se mueve inquieta al ver como Bartolomé ingresa en la cochera, abre sus ojos al ver cómo pasa una tarjeta e ingresan sin ningún problema.

-No sabía que podían hacer eso. –Frunce el ceño, celosa.

-El Sr. Chiba, nos dio una cuando comenzamos a cuidarla señorita. –Le explica.

-Increíble, yo soy la que le abro las piernas, pero no tengo una tarjetita de esas. –Gruñe y se cruza de brazos. - Este hombre esta noche me escucha. –Minako se ríe encantada.

Los chicos la llevan hasta el interior del edificio, con la tarjeta milagrosa, apelativo por el cual apodo mentalmente Serena, a la tarjeta, comenzaron a entrar en cualquier sitio, el único lugar donde fueron detenidos, era básicamente a menos de cinco metros del despacho del moreno, donde Kary los recibió con una gran sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

-Buenas tardes señores, en que puedo ayudarles.

-La Sra. Chiba, desea visitar al Sr. - Explica Emerson, la rubia mencionada sonríe de lado.

-Por supuesto, espere que le comunico con él.

-No hace falta que hagas eso. –La mira directamente a los ojos. - El Sr. Chiba, me va a recibir. – Una vez dicho esto avanza sin esperar respuesta de la castaña, que intenta detenerla, los chicos ni se inmutan al verla avanzar, dado que está en un lugar seguro, Minako se ríe por lo bajo, porque encuentra gracioso la forma de comportarse de su amiga, pero deja de hacerlo, cuando Serena al abrir la puerta se detiene de golpe y retrocede.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? –Se acerca y observa la escena, el moreno está sentado en su silla con las manos sobre el teclado, y la mirada fija en la rubia que lo observa desde la puerta, la única rubia que le importa, hasta ahí todo bien, lo que no cuadra en la escena es la pelirroja que está junto a él, con el escote más grande que exista y los senos cerca del rostro del moreno, el cual ha perdido el color del rostro por completo.

\- ¿Entiendes ahora porque no vengo nunca a esta oficina Minako? -Le pregunta de forma sarcástica, volteándose hacia ella, la otra rubia abre la boca sin saber que decirle.

\- ¿Serena, que haces aquí? –Escuchan como el moreno pregunta, con la voz ronca, con demasiada rudeza, más de la que él quería transmitir.

-Nada. –Le responde, se da la vuelta y comienza su salida, tiene la mano hecha un puño, blancas por la fuerza que está usando, por la rabia y los celos que está intentando mantener a raya. Se dirige hacia el ascensor, sintiendo como sus ojos comienzan a escocer y escuchando pasos a su lado. _"Genial, por lo menos la última vez, no había gente viéndome"_

\- ¡Serena, detente allí mismo! -Medio chilla el moreno en el marco de la puerta de su oficina, la rubia está dentro del ascensor y ha oprimido el primer botón que encontró, los chicos están a su lado ya, y Minako también se había hecho hueco allí sin que ella lo notase. _"Menos mal que este ascensor es inmenso"_

-Luego hablamos Sr. Chiba y no se preocupe, que la próxima vez, pediré cita para reunirme con usted. –Mientras dice esto alza una ceja y mantiene la mirada fija en él, justo después de acabar de hablar las puertas del ascensor se cierran. - Esta noche no follas, es más pasara un tiempo hasta que mojes.

-Bien dicho chica. –Le da un golpecito en el hombro en señal de apoyo. El móvil de la rubia comienza a sonar, rueda los ojos y deniega la llamada, el siguiente móvil en sonar es el de Emerson.

-Si alguno de los dos contesta, que sepa que me sentiré profundamente traicionada y que, a partir de eso, me volveré una verdadera pesadilla. –Les gruñe en forma de amenaza, ambos hombres se miran entre ellos y valientemente no cogen la llamada.

\- ¿A dónde quieren que las llevemos señoritas? –Pregunta Bartolomé en el coche, abandonando el edificio.

-Cualquier sitio me vale, siempre que lo joda a él.

-Yo conozco un sitio así, se llama "El último pecado" –Le sonríe de lado, haciéndole entender a qué se refería con el nombre del establecimiento.

-Perfecto. –Su móvil vuelve a sonar, el nombre del moreno aparece en la pantalla. - Al caer la noche, veremos cuál de los dos ha ganado.

.

.

* * *

NA:

Hola nenas!

He hecho ajustes en la historia, básicamente es lo mismo, pero he acortado todo, al final de cuentas los capítulos previos a los últimos que he publicado, era muy cortos, así que los he unido, para hacer un capitulo decente.

Espero que disfruten de este capitulo.

.


	9. Capitulo 8

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 8

.

.

Esta cruzada de brazos, con el ceño muy fruncido y el rostro arrugado por la confusión, mira hacia la puerta de la entrada del local donde Minako le ha recomendado, la mira a ella, que esta sonriente recostada en el asiento, y mira por el espejo retrovisor a los chicos que no le quitan los ojos de encima.

-No se sí quiero entrar. –Dice y frunce aún más el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué? Creía que querías molestarlo. –La mira directo a los ojos, ambos hombres se mueven incomodos en su sitio.

-Y quiero cabrearlo, pero no quiero hacer esto. –Gruñe enfadada. – Me siento como una niña ahora mismo y no me gusta.

-Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos?

-Tengo hambre Mina. –La mira y hace un puchero.

\- ¿Quiere que la llevemos a algún restaurante de la zona señoritas? . -Emerson pregunta sin despejar la mirada del frente.

-Sí, pueden elegir ustedes, yo solo quiero comer algo, me está comenzando a doler la cabeza. –Se lleva una mano a la frente y con el pulgar y el dedo medio hace presión en la sien.

-Debe de ser por el disgusto que te has llevado. –Explica. - Sin embargo, Darien no estaba haciendo nada malo, aparte de tener las tetas de esa tipa a menos de diez centímetros de su cara.

-Ya lo sé. –Murmura sin abrir los ojos. –Ya sé que he sido infantil, huyendo de allí sin escuchar ninguna explicación. Pero a diferencia de lo que la mayoría puede llegar a creer, si me hubiera quedado entonces sí que le hubiera montado tal escena, que toda la empresa se hubiera enterado.

-Me lo creo Tsukino, no hace falta que se lo jures a nadie, por mi parte creo que has hecho bien en irte, en medio del enfado no sirve de nada discutir, uno puede terminar diciendo cosas que realmente no siente.

-Pero quiero discutir con él, necesito que me explique porque permitió que esa mujer estuviese tan cerca de él. Cuando no deja que ningún hombre me mire y mucho menos me toque, es tan injusto que él se crea que puede hacer cualquier cosa y yo esté todo el día siendo vigilada.

-Pueden hablarlo esta noche, es más deberías de hablar con él muy seriamente, respecto a lo que hablamos antes y también sobre lo que ha pasado. Dile que te molesta verlo así, en ese tipo de situación con otra mujer, y que, si los roles fueran al revés, el posiblemente amenazaría con golpear al hombre que te mire las tetas.

-Esta noche, puede que termine chillando un poco. –Se ríe entre dientes.

Ambas mujeres junto a los guardaespaldas terminan comiendo en un italiano, Serena puede notar la tensión de los hombres cada vez que el móvil de ellos vibra, rueda los ojos y suspira fuertemente.

-Podéis responderle, pero fuera, no quiero escucharlo. –Observa como entre ellos se ponen de acuerdo con una mirada y es Emerson quien sale a la calle a contestar.

-No es que no queramos proteger su intimidad señorita, pero también tenemos que responder ante él.

-Si eso ya lo sé, por eso no quiero poneros en un compromiso con Darien. –Le sonríe, continúan comiendo, las rubias comienzan a charlar sobre la universidad, sobre las ultimas cosas que han hecho en el grupo y que ella se ha perdido por estar encerrada, después de una amena tarde con la rubia, Serena decide marcharse a casa, aún le palpita la cabeza y parece que va a peor a medida que pasa el tiempo.

-Cuando llegues a casa, date una ducha y tomate algo, eso te ayudara un poco. –Le aconseja, bajándose del coche frente a la sucursal de su madre. –Muchas gracias chicos, por haberme traído.

-Ha sido un placer señorita. –Inclinan ambos la cabeza en su dirección.

-Y cuídate mucho Serena, no olvides lo que te dije, soy tu amiga. ¿Vale? –Le sonríe amablemente.

-Gracias Minako, ya nos veremos. –Se despiden y el coche vuelve a arrancar. Una vez se alejan de allí, a rubia se recuesta y cierra sus ojos con fuerza, reprime una vez más las lágrimas que siente en sus ojos.

\- ¿Está bien señorita? -Escucha como Bartolomé se preocupa.

-Sí, solo necesito llegar a casa y descansar un poco. –Responde, sin abrir los ojos; se pasa así todo el trayecto hasta la finca, una vez allí, ya en casa, saluda a su pequeño labrador y lo lleva con ella a la habitación, los hombres la miran preocupados, pero son conscientes que no pueden hacer nada por ella, así que deciden mejor no molestarla.

Dentro de la habitación la rubia rebusca entre los cajones, el botiquín donde está la medicina, se lleva un ibuprofeno a la boca y bebe un poco de agua, se comienza a desvestir tirando todo por el suelo, Brownie se acuesta en la cama y se duerme esperando a su dueña, la cual está bajo el chorro del agua, esperando que la mente se le ponga en blanco.

-Vamos Serena, estas sobreactuando, no es como si lo hubieras encontrado follandosela en su escritorio, solo estaba trabajando, no seas tan celosa y tonta. –Se dice a sí misma, una y otra vez, pero cada vez que cierra los ojos, vuelve a ver esa escena en su mente. – Tienes que ser más adulta, no eres una cría de quince años, eres una mujer que debe ser capaz de superar estas cosas sin que le importe.

Se queda en la ducha una hora, y aún así no puede controlar el fervor que siente por dentro, deja el móvil en la mesita de noche cargándose, ya seca se quita el albornoz y se mete bajo las sabanas, quiere dejar de pensar, así que sabe que la mejor forma de hacerlo es durmiéndose, cierra los ojos, y sin darse cuenta, ya sea por el cansancio, por el enfado o por la medicina, se queda profundamente dormida.

\- ¿Dónde está? . -Escucha a lo lejos la voz del moreno, se remueve inquieta en la cama.

-Está en el dormitorio señor. –La voz grave de Emerson le responde.

-Os podéis marchar ya. –Los despide, ambos hombres se quedan estáticos unos segundos mirándolo, el moreno alza una ceja desafiándolos con la mirada, al final los hombres le dan una ligera inclinación de la cabeza y se marchan.

No quiere despertar, quiere mantenerse en la neblina y confusión del sueño, escucha como la puerta es abierta con mucho cuidado, se mantiene igual, no deja que su respiración se perturbe, nota como Brownie se despierta y se levanta emocionado.

-Shuu, no ladres Brownie, mamá está durmiendo. –El labrador parece entender lo que dice su dueño y no solo eso, sino que se vuelve a acostar, el moreno avanza en silencio hacia ella, lo sabe, puede notar su presencia cada vez más cerca, quiere cubrirse aún más, con los movimientos que ha hecho, la sabana se ha escurrido dejando a la vista uno de sus senos y el otro esta peligrosamente de ser expuesto, es consciente de que la poca luz debe de darle un aire muy sensual a su posición, puede palpar como el aire se llena de esa tan conocida tensión sexual.

Intenta con todas sus fuerzas de mantener la respiración lo más calmada posible, y casi lo pierde, cuando percibe demasiado cerca de su pecho la respiración del moreno, la suavidad que siente a continuación la obliga a reprimir un gemido, Darien pasa con suavidad sus labios sobre el pezón de la rubia.

-Eres exquisita. –Lo oye murmurar, la siguiente cosa que siente es la lengua sobre el pico de su seno, lame y entonces no puede evitarlo, suelta un gemido, el moreno pasa otra vez su lengua, esta vez atrapando el pezón en su boca y succionando con cuidado, se mueve inquieta, quiere abrir los ojos y ver lo que está haciendo, pero al mismo tiempo quiere negarle la satisfacción de ver el deseo en sus ojos, la necesidad de tenerlo a él.

Después de torturar sus pechos, la rubia jadea al sentirlo alejarse, el susurro de la ropa siendo sacada con rapidez y quedando olvidada en el suelo la hace sonreír internamente.

-Mierda. –Susurra el pelinegro, casi frunce el ceño, hasta que entiende porque ha maldecido. - Vamos Brownie, necesito que salgas de aquí. –La voz tan baja con la que el moreno le ordena al perro, es más que suficiente para que este salga de la habitación sin protestar, escucha como la puerta es cerrada con sumo cuidado, y los pasos que delatan que vuelve a la cama.

El moreno le quita la fina y suave seda que la cubre dejándola completamente expuesta a él, sus manos recorren su cuerpo, desde sus pequeños senos que los aprieta suavemente, y poco a poco ambas manos van descendiendo por sus curvas, se detiene en sus muslos y con delicadeza abre sus piernas, la siguiente cosa que nota es la respiración cálida sobre su sexo, y la humedad de su lengua entrando en contacto con su pequeño botón, se tensa debido a la pasión, el moreno está tomándola con la boca, usando su lengua para entrar en ella e imitar el acto que haría su virilidad, su cuerpo se ruboriza por todo el calor que siente, le queda tan poco para correrse, echa la cabeza hacia atrás y la entierra en la almohada al notar su liberación.

Su cuerpo se relaja enseguida, mantiene los ojos cerrados aun cuando siente como el moreno acomoda sus piernas en su cintura y coloca su polla en su hendidura húmeda, con calma y cuidado comienza a penetrarla, haciéndola suspirar quedadamente, poco a poco toda la extensión de su miembro la llena, su rostro esta rojo por todo los gemidos que está conteniendo, escucha como el moreno jadea y entierra su rostro en la almohada, entonces comienza el vaivén de entrada y salida, la cadera de él cocha contra la suya, ella se mantiene quieta, con el cuerpo relajado y el rostro de lado, Darien por su parte no es capaz de parar la oscilación de su musculoso cuerpo contra el de la pequeña rubia, Serena comienza a creer fervientemente que él de verdad cree que está dormida, por la forma tan suave y con cuidado que se mueve sobre ella, porque lo escucha jadear y tratando de acallar sus gruñidos, sabe que no debe excitarse con eso, pero su cuerpo no puede controlarlo, su coño se humedece aún más sabiendo que el moreno la está tomando creyendo que esta inconsciente, su pecho sube y baja, siente como el orgasmo está por llegar, el moreno debe de sentirse igual porque acelera sus movimientos, el choque de sus cuerpos comienza a ser audible en la habitación.

-Joder. –Susurra gruñendo, se corre cuando su polla es apretada deliciosamente por su mujer.

Se aleja de ella, baja de la cama y va directo al baño, cuando vuelve siente una toalla tibia contra su sexo, internamente se sorprende, _"Oh Dios, él realmente cree que me ha hecho el amor mientras dormía"_ , con tersura la limpia, la vuelve a cubrir con la sabana y escucha otra vez el susurro de la ropa, esta vez está vistiéndose, lo oye recoger las cosas del suelo y meterla en la cesta de la ropa, después de unos pocos minutos la puerta es abierta otra vez en silencio y cerrada de la misma forma.

-Oh Dios. –Jadea abriendo los ojos, se estira y su cuerpo protesta deliciosamente, traga saliva, se pasa la lengua por los labios, sintiendo una satisfacción tan grande, se siente plena y saciada. Con el cuerpo completamente relajado se vuelve a quedar dormida, se despierta al cabo de una hora, asustada, mira a ambos lados de la habitación y no encuentra al moreno, se lleva una mano a la cabeza y recuerda porque no es capaz de ir a despertarla, y no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que la haya follado mientras dormía, sino más bien de la escenita que le mostro en la tarde con la pelirroja.

Se levanta enfadada otra vez, celosa e inquieta se mueve por la habitación, se viste con una bata negra de seda, se acordona con fuerza y abandona el dormitorio en busca del moreno, camina como una reina por toda la casa, con la cara en alto y los hombros echados para atrás. Lo confronta en su despacho, el moreno está detrás del escritorio escribiendo con velocidad sobre las teclas del ordenador y se detiene de golpe cuando percibe que alguien lo observa desde el marco de la puerta.

-Tengo que hablar con usted Sr. Chiba. –Lo mira directo a los ojos.

-Yo también quiero hablar contigo Serena. –Le devuelve la mirada, fría e impasible. - ¿Por qué te fuiste así de la oficina?, Te dije que te detuvieras y no solo no me obedeciste, sino que me enfrentaste delante de mis empleados.

\- ¿Te estas escuchando Chiba? –Abre la boca indignada. - Yo no soy una especie de esclava que tiene que obedecerte.

-No, no lo eres, te aseguro que si fueras mi esclava obedecerías a tu dueño.

-Te has vuelto loco, tenías a esa mujer, con las tetas prácticamente en tu boca. –Mantiene la voz calmada, se sorprende hasta ella misma.

-Y aún así te marchaste, en vez de reclamar lo que es tuyo. –Alza una ceja irónica en su dirección, la rubia abre los ojos sorprendida.

\- ¿Esperabas que te montara una escena? –Pregunta incrédula.

-Esperaba que reaccionaras como una mujer fogosa, no como una víctima, estoy convencido que serías del tipo de mujer que sí encuentra a su marido con otra en la cama, se alejaría en silencio, en vez de exigir que se la respete.

-De verdad te has vuelto loco Darien, no te entiendo.

-El único que está indignado aquí soy yo, no solo pensaste lo peor de mí, porque eso no es lo que más me duele Tsukino, lo que me hizo enfermar fue darme cuenta de que no lucharías por mí.

-Yo no tengo porque enfrentarme por ti. –Dice aún con la voz neutra.

-Yo lo hubiera hecho, y lo sabes, si te encuentro con algún hombre lo mato. –Le gruñe.

-Ya lo sé. –Le responde altiva.

\- ¿Tan poco me quieres? -La observa dolido.

-Yo no pienso luchar por algo que es mío. –Le gruñe en respuesta, acto seguido se acerca a él, contoneando sus caderas, hipnotizándolo con su andar. – Eres mío Darien, te lo dije desde un principio, lo celosa que soy, lo posesiva que puedo llegar a ser. – Se sienta sobre él, toma su rostro con ambas manos y entierra sus uñas ligeramente en su barbilla. – Explícame porque coño dejas que esa perra ponga sus tetas en tu cara, Chiba, hazme entender porque le permitiste eso. –Su mano se cuela entre sus cuerpos y va directa a su miembro, el cual esta duro desde ya hace un buen rato. – Si soy yo, la que te pone así de duro.

-No iba a pasar nada, ella lo sabe, que no estoy interesado en ella. –Traga saliva al sentir la pequeña mano de su novia recorriendo su virilidad, de arriba abajo, despacio.

\- ¿Quieres que sea mala contigo, Darien? Porque puedo comenzar a quedar con hombres, les dejaría que me hagan muchas cosas, y aún así no estaría interesada en ellos. –El moreno la agarra de las caderas, haciendo tanta presión que la hace soltar un gemido de dolor.

-Tú eres mía. –Le gruñe cabreado.

-Si vuelvo a ver a esa perra a menos de un metro de ti Chiba. –Agarra con firmeza su miembro, apretándolo, provocando un gemido crudo de placer. - Te vas a quedar sin poder hacer esto. –Deja que la bata se deslice por sus hombros, guía la boca de su hombre hasta la cima de su pecho, invitándolo a llevárselo a la boca, el moreno succiona su pezón con fuerza. Mientras ella libera su polla del pantalón y la guía hasta su entrada. – Y sin esto. –Se desliza sobre él, haciéndolo gruñir con fuerza, la rubia sube y baja con fuerza, cabalgándolo, marcándolo como suyo. – Lo entiendes, ¿Verdad?

-Sí. –Murmura con la voz contenida, jadeante, se lleva a la boca el otro seno y lo chupa con maestría, provocando gemidos en la rubia.

-Bien, porque me dolería tener que privarte de esto. –Lo besa con vigor, entierra su lengua en la boca del moreno, uniendo sus lenguas en un juego erótico, sin dejar de montarlo. Es así como terminan ambos, con sus cuerpos satisfechos después de un gran orgasmo, respiran entrecortadamente, abrazados, con la frente pegada y sus alientos mezclándose.

-Joder Tsukino, no sabes lo que me haces. –Murmura riendo entre dientes.

-Sí que lo se Chiba, es lo mismo que me haces a mí. –Besa su frente con amor. – Iba a castigarte, no te pensaba permitir entrar en mi por un tiempo.

-No, no hagas eso nunca. –La abraza con mucha fuerza, pegando sus senos contra su duro y fuerte pecho. – Terminaría abusando de ti.

-Eso sería muy interesante de ver. –Acaricia su rostro con sus dedos. – Sobre todo porque lo estaría deseando mucho, que me fuerces y me tomes sin controlarte.

-Eres muy sucia niña. –La mira a los ojos, con un fuego contenido, incapaz de controlar. – No sabía que te gustasen esas cosas.

\- ¿Los juegos de roles? -Pregunta mientras se pone en pie, se sienta en el escritorio, Darien se acerca a ella sentado en la silla y coloca ambas manos en su cadera. - Creo que sería muy estimulante para los dos.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? –La mira con tanto deseo y amor, que la hace estremecer.

-Sí, siempre y cuando sea contigo, sí.

-Solo conmigo niña. Siempre. –Le sonríe, se acerca y la besa, con suavidad, con calma, con amor.

-Te amo. –Susurra. Su cuerpo se tensa nada más decir esa frase, se aleja de él asustada, lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos, sin poder creer que esas simples palabras hayan salido de su boca. Como un rayo fulminador cae sobre ella, como si de una gran revelación se tratase, su cuerpo tiembla por la extraña sensación que ha quedado en su boca.

-Ehh. –Se levanta y la abraza, pega su frente a la suya, la apega a su pecho con delicadeza. - No pasa nada. -Sonríe, sonríe de verdad, de oreja a oreja. – No es nada malo, tranquila. –Acaricia su espalda, acunándola contra su musculatura.

-Yo, lo siento. –Murmura, no sabe porque se disculpa, pero se siente rara, como si no fuera su cuerpo.

-Hey no digas eso. –La obliga a mirarlo a los ojos. - Nunca te disculpes por amarme, me encanta que me ames. He estado esperándote todo este tiempo.

-Ya lo sé, pero no sé. –Se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza. - Quería que fuera más romántico, no después de una pelea.

-Ha sido después de una reconciliación, de un increíble sexo de reconciliación. Ha sido perfecto. –La besa en la frente. - Siempre y cuando no te arrepientas.

-No lo haré. –Sonríe quedadamente, estirando sus labios, voltea el rostro, escondiendo su mirada del moreno.

-No te veo muy convencida. –Inclina la cabeza, sus ojos se vuelven turbios de la preocupación.

-De verdad que no. –Se aleja de él, poniéndose en pie y abandonando la habitación. - Voy a preparar la cena.

-Había pensado en ordenar comida china. –La mira alejándose, sin mostrarle su rostro, frunce el ceño cabreándose.

-Vale, como quieras, voy a ducharme entonces. -Prácticamente huye del despacho, gruñe resoplando, no esperaba que se arrepintiera tan rápido de sus palabras. Malhumorado decide continuar con su trabajo después de llamar para pedir comida a domicilio.

La rubia está en la habitación con las piernas recogidas, pegada a su pecho, se está meciendo suavemente, con los ojos bien abiertos y aún sin poder creer lo que ha dicho, desde que era pequeña, decir "Te amo", siempre le había costado mucho, incluso con sus padres, incluso antes de que su vida se volviera una miseria constante, traga saliva sin poder creer que lo había hecho, y más sin darse cuenta realmente de lo que estaba diciendo, no porque no fuese cierto, sino más bien por el hecho de hacerlo sin esperarlo, se siente abrumada por la emoción que la embarga, tanto que es incapaz de controlar la risa que está creciendo en ella, la puede sentir desde su estómago, como poco a poco, va formando y como avanza y sale desde su corazón hasta salir por su boca, no puede parar, se acuesta en la cama, moviendo los pies inquieta, reproduce una vez más la escena en su cabeza, y se le hace tan hermosa, tan de drama.

Como si se hubiera tratado de la escena de uno de sus dramas favoritos, una vez la risa comienza no puede parar, su rostro adquiere un hermoso escarlata, se continua retorciendo en la cama como una adolescente que se le acaban de declarar, aún sin poder creerlo, se tapa la boca con las manos, para intentar mitigar la enorme sonrisa que tiene pintada en los labios, pero no lo consigue ni por asomo, es así como la encuentra el moreno, que había ido a buscarla para hablar de su comportamiento después de decirle que lo amaba, y parecer arrepentida.

\- ¿Qué haces? -Le pregunta nada más verla, provocando que la rubia del puro impacto termine en el suelo, después de todas las vueltas que había dado en la cama.

-Mierda. -Se levanta con el rostro rojo, no sonrosado, rojo como una cereza. - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí?

-Unos pocos minutos. -Alza una ceja sin comprender porque estaba dando tantas vueltas en la cama. - ¿Porque hacías eso?

\- ¿Qué cosa? -Se hace la desentendida, avergonzada por haber sido pillada.

-Dar vueltas como loca, solo haces eso cuando estás viendo uno de tus dramas o leyendo algún libro guarro. -Miro por todas partes. -Y no veo ni el ordenador, ni un libro, ni tu móvil cerca.

-Estaba recordando una escena de una historia, eso es todo. -Comienza a caminar en dirección del baño privado de la habitación, el moreno la sigue.

\- ¿Cual? -La mira quitándose la bata, provocándolo.

-Una historia Chiba, qué más da, si no la veras conmigo. -Lo mira de lado, abre el grifo del baño y deja que el agua caiga sin prisa. - Me voy a duchar, ¿Me acompañas o continuaras con tu trabajo?

-Ya lo sabes. -Le da como única respuesta y comienza a desnudarse.

-Sí, ya lo imaginaba. -Se mete dentro, dejando que el agua tibia golpee su cuerpo y relaje sus músculos adoloridos por la actividad previa.

Después de la ducha, el moreno tuvo que salir en toalla a recoger la comida que había llegado justo en el momento indicado, cuando volvió la rubia ya se había vestido con una bata de seda negra que remarcaba todas sus curvas, traga saliva y niega con la cabeza, se pone un pantalón a cuadros como pijama, y se van directos a la sala a comer. Brownie los acompaña y de vez en cuando los mira con tristeza para que le den un poco de comida.

-No. -Come intentando ignorarlo, pero su hermoso labrador es persistente y continua con esa mirada directo a ella, el perro sabe que es más fácil obtener comida de su dueña.

-No le des Serena.

-No lo estoy haciendo. -Frunce el ceño.

-Te conozco, un lloriqueo y caes. -La mira a sus ojos, sonríe de lado travieso y muestra ese hermoso hoyuelo.

-No iba a hacerlo.

-Sí, sí. -Asiente con la cabeza sin creerle.

-Ya sé que le hace daño, a veces parece que olvidas a lo que me pienso dedicar. -Le mira de reojo.

-Como tú cuando me preguntas si se de marca de coches, supongo. -Se ríe al ver la cara que pone su mujer.

-Eres odioso Chiba, de verdad.

-Y aun así me amas. -Le dice, provocando que la rubia se sonrojo fuertemente. Ella carraspea y se ríe entre dientes, sin poder evitarlo, de forma fugaz recuerda la escena y la risa comienza a salir otra vez. - ¿Te ríes porque me amas?

-No. -Le da como respuesta, pero continúa riéndose.

\- ¿Entonces porque estas así? -Le mira con los ojos entrecerrados, y los labios formando una línea recta.

-Por nada. -Le saca la lengua.

-Niñata. -La mira y continúa comiendo, mientras que la rubia de vez en cuando suelta una risilla.

Unas horas más tarde en la habitación mientras se preparan para ir a dormir, el móvil de la rubia suena, ladea la cabeza intrigada y coge la llamada después de ver que el remitente es Rei.

-Hola Rei. -Le dice nada más contestar.

-Hola Sere, queríamos saber si vendrás con nosotros este fin de semana a lo de la barbacoa.

\- ¿Es esta semana? -Se lleva la mano a la cabeza, debido a la sorpresa.

-Sí, es esta, suponía que lo habías olvidado, por eso te llamo para confirmar tu asistencia.

-No lo sé, yo... -Se queda callada unos segundos y mira al moreno, se muerde el labio dudando.

-Por supuesto, que Darien también puede apuntarse, faltaría más que tu novio no pueda venir.

-Vale, déjame que lo hable con él, y te confirmo luego, ¿Te parece bien? -Pregunta.

-Y tanto que sí, ya me dirás, cuídate mucho. -Se despiden amabas y cierra la llamada.

\- ¿Qué es? -La interroga nada más colgar.

-Es de los chicos, había olvidado que este fin de semana era la barbacoa.

-No me habías dicho nada. -La observa sentado desde la cama, recostado en el cabezal.

-Lo había olvidado por completo, es algo que hacemos cada año, por esta época. Nos vamos a una casa que tiene Tony en las afueras y nos montanos una excursión de fin de semana.

\- ¿Y quieres ir? -La mira alzando una ceja.

-Es algo que hago cada año Darien. -Se acerca y se mete en la cama junto a él, lo abraza.

-Entonces quieres ir. -Acaricia su rostro.

-Sí.

-No voy a permitir que vayas sola, ya lo sabes. -Su rostro se vuelve serio.

-La idea es ir los dos, como novios. -Se sonroja ligeramente.

-Oh.

-Exacto, te voy a presentar a los chicos oficialmente como mi novio. -Esconde su rostro en el pecho del moreno.

-Eso estaría muy bien. -Coge su barbilla y la obliga a mirarle a la cara.

\- ¿Sí, te gustaría?

-Me encantaría. -Le sonríe, de pronto siente como el ánimo de la rubia decae un poco. - ¿Qué ocurre amor?

-Sera el primer año que Lita no estará con nosotros, se siente extraño, como si no fuera real.

-Muchas cosas han cambiado cielo, es normal.

-Es infantil, la sentía mi mejor amiga, alguien a quien podía contarle todo. -Sus dedos comienzan a jugar en su fornido pecho.

-A veces, no todo el mundo se queda hasta el final de la historia. -La consuela.

-Pero la echo de menos. -Pega su rostro y se restriega contra él.

-Lo se amor, lo sé. –La besa con ternura, hunde su lengua en ella dándole tanto amor como sea posible, poco a poco se va posicionando encima de ella, acaricia sus pechos, sus manos viajan hacia su intimidad, la estimula hasta el punto de mojarla, la hace jadear, la desnuda para su deleite, ella lo ayuda a él, se quedan sin nada, tal cual como son frente al otro, se besan, se tocan, sus cuerpos se unen para comenzar la danza más antigua y perfecta.

-Ámame Darien, por favor. –Suplica sin orgullo en su voz, sin una pisca de miedo de no ser correspondida, el hombre encima de ella la penetra, ella ahoga un gemido de puro éxtasis, sus cuerpos comienzan a mecerse sin perder el ritmo, cada escotada, cada embiste es un paso más al placer.

\- ¡Eres tan hermosa, dios! –Exclama sin poder controlarse ya, su cuerpo se tensa hasta el punto del dolor, su virilidad entra en ella de la forma más sublime y magistral, como si fueran dos cuerpos hechos para estar unidos siempre, sus rostros rojos y sudorosos muestran sus sentimientos más profundos, sus ojos revelan cuanto es el amor que hay entre ellos, sus caricias sin sentido son la muestra clara de la pasión que se despiertan.

-Darien. –Grita a medida que siente como el orgasmo comienza a llegar a su cuerpo, sus pies se curvan, sus caderas buscan las de su hombre. - Darien. –Aúlla sintiendo sus paredes contrayéndose, su pecho comienza a quedarse sin oxígeno. –Darien. –No puede ya medir sus palabras, se está liberando, su cuerpo está a un suspiro de liberarse. –Te amo. –Chilla sintiendo la absoluta redención de su alma, cae sobre la cama exhausta, a pesar de que el hombre que la está poseyendo no puede parar, parece ser que esas últimas palabras lo han activado aún más, retardando su clímax.

-Joder Sra. Chiba, me está matando. –Lo escucha gruñir en medio de la neblina de la culminación.

-Si. –Murmura incapaz de decir nada, siente entonces como el cuerpo del moreno se tensa y su intimidad es completamente llenada por él, por su semilla, y por primera vez siente que es una pena que no pueda germinar ella. – Como te amo Serena, me voy a volver loco.

-Si. –Acaricia su espalda, mientras él descansa sobre ella. Un sentimiento efímero comienza a despertarse en ella, si tan solo no fuera peligroso por el momento, su mirada se pierde entre pensamientos poco coherentes, _"¿Cómo se sentirá que mi vientre crezca con un hijo suyo?"_ , la conmoción es grande, pero está creciendo en su mente con firmeza, como un roble que ha sido plantado sin señal de que estaba allí, tal vez sea por el hecho irrefutable de que lo ama.

-Ha sido maravilloso. –Besa sus labios castamente y se acomoda junto a ella, para que el peso de su cuerpo no la incomode, ella se acopla enseguida a él, sin dejar que la semilla que está medrando en su psique se pierda, se muerde el labio, sabiendo que debe pensarlo un poco más, que debe de ser adulta, que no puede ser una irresponsable como su madre, su cuerpo tiembla pensando en esa posibilidad, " _Y si al final, no termino a su lado para siempre_ "

\- ¿Tienes frío? –Pregunta al sentirla estremecerse. Sin esperar su respuesta la apega aún más a su pecho, y con sus manos frota su espalda para hacerla entrar en calor. –Dime si no es suficiente, me levantare a encender la calefacción.

-No, estoy bien. –Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, cuanto comenzaba a anhelar tener una verdadera familia junto a él, tener unos preciosos niños correteando por la casa, con el color de sus ojos, con su traviesa sonrisa. La rebelión es tan inmensa que no puede aún creerse que realmente este deseando eso, aquello que ella nunca tuvo.

\- ¿Segura? –Busca su mirada, el mar de su mirada se encuentra de lleno con el azul cielo que lo observa con afecto desmedido.

-Sí, segura, estoy completamente segura, gracias. –Lo besa suavemente.

-Es hora de dormir cielo. –Cierran los ojos, poco a poco sienten como sus cuerpos se van relajando, el moreno se duerme primero, lo sigue la rubia.

En medio de un sueño poco profundo puede sentir como es observada, mira a su lado y siente al moreno junto a ella, aferrándose con fuerza, pero siente una mirada oscura y fría desde la esquina de la habitación, traga saliva temerosa y poco a poco abre sus ojos, no quiere que el intruso se dé cuenta de que esta despierta, cuando fija con cuidado su mirada en la pared del final y no ve nada, su cuerpo se tranquiliza y suspira aliviada, se relaja enseguida y cierra los ojos y cuando vuelve a abrirlos, unos ojos marrones la observan desde arriba haciéndola gritar presa del pánico.

\- ¡Despierta amor! –Su cuerpo es agitado con fuerza, abre los ojos y temerosa se aleja del moreno. –Soy yo amor, soy yo.

-Estaba aquí, estaba aquí. Me estaba viendo Darien. –Se lleva las manos al rostro, ocultándolo, su respiración es errática, descontrolada.

-Es imposible Serena, hubiera saltado la… -No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, la alarma de seguridad suena indicando de que hay un intruso en casa.

.

.

* * *

.

NA:

Sí, otro capitulo en poco tiempo, espero que lo disfruten y no machaquen a la pobre niña, que por si lo olvidan su infancia no ha sido fácil. Recuerden que todos esos traumas no se superan fácilmente, y es normal no tener confianza en absolutamente nada, sentirse un estorbo, y aunque le cuesta, poco a poco se liberara de todos eso miedos, junto a nuestro hermoso y sensual Sr. Chiba.

Espero leer sus comentarios, a veces decís cosas que me ayudan a guiar la historia, porque claro, adivina no soy XD Y ayuda mucho saber si os va gustando o no.

Que pasen un hermoso fin de semana.

Besos *-*


End file.
